Talking to the Moon
by WinchesterAngel3389
Summary: Cassidy Fernandez is an Omega passing through Beacon Hills. Not soon after she's in town, she finds herself caught in the beginnings of a war between new alpha Derek Hale and the Argent family. As she helps Derek with his new pack, she continues to grow closer to beta Isaac Lahey. Can she keep focus as a new enemy makes its way to Beacon Hills?
1. Chapter 1

My first Teen Wolf story! I would like to point out that I only own my OC, Cassidy Fernandez. I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf…cause if I did, I would share. I swear. For those curious of how Cassidy looks, feel free to visit my profile page. I have a picture of her for you. :)

* * *

_Welcome to Beacon Hills!_

Cassidy sighed to herself as she drove passed the sign. Literally, she's spent the entire day driving and decided that maybe Beacon Hills would be the best place to stop for the night.

For the last six months, she's been on the road non-stop. After things didn't go so well in her last home, she really had nowhere else to go. She did hear about an alpha being in this town, but who was she kidding? She doesn't think the alpha would take her anyway. There would be a power struggle considering her status and damaged past.

Shortly after checking into the nearest motel, Cassidy couldn't help the smile as she laid on the bed. It's been a long few days and to go from sleeping in her car to a real bed never felt better. Just as she was about to feel sleep overcome her, she heard a voice in the next room, cursing itself aloud. Consumed with curiosity, she listened further as the voice continued to curse aloud.

Her eyes widened when she heard a growl. The person in the room next to her was a wolf. Clearly, a wolf in a pack wouldn't be staying in a motel, so her best guess is that he's here for the alpha…he's an omega. Just as she was about to mind her own business, she caught the scent of not only the wolf, but the coppery smell along with him. Blood.

Normally, Cassidy was one to let things be. But by the scent of, what she guessed was fresh, blood, she knew that she might have to do something about it.

She heard the next door open, which caused her to open hers and peek out, the omega walking away from her. Making sure to keep her distance, she began to follow him. It didn't take long before they ended up in the woods. Hiding behind a nearby tree, she saw as he peered onto a blocked off road, police lighting up the area where a blood spattered ambulance sat. She shook her head as she looked at what he caused.

The omega then turned around and began running in the opposite direction. As she followed him, she felt another presence nearby. She stopped running when she saw a figure tackle the omega to the ground. They both stared at each other, growling as their eyes turned gold.

"You're not Lydia." The younger wolf said.

The omega began slashing at the young wolf, who effectively blocked them. Their brief scuffle ended when the young wolf knocked the omega to the ground. The omega quickly got up and ran off.

"Wait!" The young wolf called out.

Cassidy began to chase the two wolves before she lost them…more in case she needed to kill the omega for killing someone and the younger wolf might need help.

"Wait!" The younger one continued to call to the omega. "Stop!"

Suddenly the omega hit a trip wire, allowing a waiting rope to grab hold of his wrists, hanging him up in the air. The younger wolf skidded to a stop, looking up at the omega.

In the distance, Cassidy was able to hear footsteps…a lot of them. She knew they had to belong to hunters. She ran over to the younger wolf and tried to pull him away.

"Wait, I can help him." The young wolf told Cassidy.

"No you can't, we have to go now." Cassidy replied.

Before Cassidy could continue to fight the younger wolf, she was caught by surprise when he was knocked down to the ground before being dragged off by another wolf. Knowing she had no choice, she followed the two as they hid behind a tree, the younger wolf still fighting against the grip of the newer wolf of the group.

"What are you doing? I can help him." The young wolf continued to insist. "I can help him."

"Quiet." The other whispered harshly.

Cassidy's gaze moved from the two male wolves to the omega. She watched as a group of men walked up to the hanging omega, weapons in hand. One of the hunters pulled out a baton and shocked the wolf, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked, earning no reply. "What are you doing here?"

"N-nothing, I swear." The wolf replied.

"You're not from here, are you?" Again, no reply. "Are you?!"

"No. No, I came—I came looking for the alpha. I heard he was here, that's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living, he wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear."

"Gentleman." The older of the two men standing in front of the wolf called out. "Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?"

"An omega." The first man replied.

"The lone wolf. Possibly kicked out of his own pack or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. Or possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly, not a wise choice."

The older man smirked as he turned away, turning back after a few moments, silver sword in his hand. Cassidy put her hand over her mouth, knowing what was coming next.

"Because, as I am about to demonstrate, an omega rarely survives on his own." The older man continued before swinging the sword, cutting the wolf in half. Cassidy looked away as the wolf next to her pulled back on the younger wolf, who also looked away from the sight.

"Look…look." He whispered harshly to the young wolf. "Look at them. You see what they do? This is why you need me. Why we need each other, the only way to fight them is together."

"What are they doing?" The younger wolf asked.

"Declaring war."

Cassidy's eyes closed as she silently cursed to herself. She's only been in town for about a half hour and she stumbled into a big pile of crap. This literally had to be a world record. She looked to her right before lightly placing her hand on the darker wolf's shoulder, motioning for them to follow her.

Once the three wolves were safe, Cassidy turned around and gently placed her hands on the younger wolf's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Cassidy asked gently, causing him to shake his head a little. "I don't blame you. It's never easy to see something like that."

"Who are you?" The darker wolf asked, his eyes glowing red.

Cassidy turned away from the younger wolf and noticed the other's eyes glowing red.

"Who are _you_?" Cassidy replied, her eyes also glowing red.

"Wait, you're an alpha?" The younger wolf asked in surprise as he now stood next to her.

She looked over to the young wolf and nodded.

"You didn't answer my question." The male alpha said, interrupting them.

"Cassidy Fernandez. I was just passing through when I stumbled upon the omega." She said.

"Without your pack?"

"Never made one. Guess I'm an omega too."

She watched as the male alpha smirked before his gaze fell upon the young wolf standing next to her.

"Scott, you should go home. We'll continue this tomorrow."

The young wolf, Scott, looked between the male and female alphas before turning to walk away.

"Bye, Scott." Cassidy said softly to the beta.

"Bye, Cassidy." Scott replied before walking away.

The alpha motioned for her to follow him, to which she obliged. They began walking through the woods.

"I'm building a pack." The alpha said as he continued walking. "Considering what you are, I want you to join me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Cassidy said.

"Derek. Derek Hale."

"Derek…I don't think it would be a good idea. I mean, having two alphas in your pack could cause tension and your betas—"

"Well, there are conditions."

"Which are?"

"I want you to understand that I am the pack leader. I make all the final decisions and I want your input. But everything goes through me. On top of that, I'd rather a fellow alpha be my number two and take over in case anything were to happen to me. Rather you than a beta."

Cassidy and Derek stopped walking as she considered what the alpha offered her. She thought about the hunters. She knew she should run; run as far away from Beacon Hills as possible. But at the same time, those hunters cannot get away with just killing a wolf, especially since the omega didn't kill anyone like she too had assumed. Her thoughts then went to what Derek said to Scott. They needed each other and they needed to fight the hunters together.

"Okay. I'm in.

* * *

"Abandoned subway station…charming." Cassidy said, looking around with her duffle bag in hand.

"Hunters are watching my old house. Nowhere else to go." Derek replied.

Cassidy nodded as she saw a figure with a flashlight come down the stairs. The light shined on Derek and the young teenager's eyes widened for a brief second.

"I want the bite, Derek." The teenager said after a moment.

"You didn't waste time." Cassidy said to Derek.

Derek threw a smug look at Cassidy as he walked over to the boy. Cassidy took in the boy's appearance; his blue eyes, his short curly hair…most importantly, the bruise on his left eye. She quietly sighed to herself as she began to wonder how he got that black eye. School fight? Does he play a physical sport? Or worse…did he get it at home?

"Even after everything we talked about, are you sure, Isaac?"

Isaac nodded, causing Derek's eyes to glow red and his canine's to come out. Cassidy briefly flinched as Derek bit Isaac causing Isaac to let out a cry of pain. Derek retracted back to normal as Isaac looked down at the bite on the right side of his stomach.

"That will heal on its own. Come back tomorrow, we'll see how you're progressing." Derek continued.

Isaac nodded, glancing over at Cassidy, who offered a small smile and a wave. Isaac offered her a polite nod before turning to leave.

"So…care to delve deeper into what my role is in this pack? I mean, is it like good cop/bad cop?" Cassidy asked, walking onto the subway train.

"They're probably gonna see it more like mom and dad. But first I need to know what you know. With the Argents hunting us, we need to teach them everything we know as fast as we can." Derek replied, following her.

"Well, I know quite a bit about being a werewolf. My dad tried to train me and my brother to at least think like a hunter. It definitely made it easier to stay away from them."

"Why are you running from them? Why not build a pack?"

"You saw what happened to that omega in the woods. And I didn't want a pack of my own. I've only been an alpha for the last 6 months and, so we're clear, it wasn't my choice. I wouldn't even know what to do with a pack. Tonight I realized it's easier for me to join one than to lead one."

"What do you mean it wasn't your choice?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Look, you're with me now and you're supposed to be my second in command. We can't have secrets between us, Cassidy." Derek said sternly, leaning forward in his seat.

Cassidy looked away for a moment, leaning back in her seat. Clenching her jaw, she sighed to herself. She understood where he was coming from, she really did. But she really didn't wanna discuss her life. There were some unfortunate events in her life that led to her alpha status; unfortunate events that she'd rather keep in her past. But she also knew eventually that not having this conversation could cause some tension between her and Derek and possibly in a moment of crisis, especially since he seemed like the stubborn type that needed to know everything. And she should let him know what he's getting into by allowing her in the pack, right?

Damn her way of logic.

Damn this night.

She looked back up into Derek's green eyes, to see that he was watching her have her internal struggle. Looking away for a brief moment, she took a deep breath and glanced back at Derek.

"Fine. But when we're done, we never mention this conversation again, got it?"Cassidy said, earning a nod from Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember, I only own my OC, Cassidy Fernandez! Anything related to Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV!

* * *

Derek and Cassidy now sat on the subway train in silence. Although they had started their conversation about Cassidy's past the night before, they decided to finish it tonight. Cassidy sat and watched as Derek soaked up everything she had to say.

To be honest, Derek was surprised at what he learned about this girl. How could she have held it together for six months? Especially for someone who was 17 years old…Hell, what he went through happened years ago and he still has issues with it. At the moment, he felt glad to have gotten her in his pack. She's definitely strong enough to relate to his newest member, Isaac. As for the rest of his pack, we'll see.

"So…" Cassidy started. "When are you gonna tell me about your 'painful past'?"

"What makes you think I have a painful past?" Derek replied.

"I know the look. I see it in the mirror every day. Not only that, I think everyone knows about what happened to your family."

Before Derek could reply, they heard the door outside the train open.

"Derek!" A voice yelled out as footsteps descended down the staircase. "Derek!"

Derek and Cassidy stood up as Isaac ran onto the subway train, almost out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"M-my dad. I think he's dead." Isaac replied.

Cassidy looked at Isaac in surprise as Derek stepped out into the light, his glowing red eyes turning back to normal.

"What'd you do?"

"That's the thing. It wasn't me."

"Who was it?" Cassidy asked.

"I d-don't know. It was this…lizard, snake thing."

"You ever heard of anything like that?" Cassidy mumbled to Derek, earning a shrug. "Isaac." Cassidy grabbed Isaac by the hand and sat him down. "You need to tell us everything that happened tonight, okay? Everything."

* * *

"Thank you for your help." Cassidy said to the woman at the front desk at Beacon Hills High School.

Cassidy walked out of the office and down the hallway. She just enrolled and she was given the task of watching over Isaac. Luckily, it was the end of the school day by the time they finished enrolling her, so she headed out to the field as the lacrosse team began their practice.

As she sat at the bleachers, she couldn't help but smile to herself when she recognized Scott on the field. He noticed her and returned the small wave she offered before heading over to the goal. Cassidy felt Derek's presence in the nearby woods, knowing he too was watching out for Isaac.

The two alphas watched as Scott continued running from the goal to tackle each player. They also caught him smelling them, knowing that he already figured out there was another werewolf among him. Cassidy tuned her hearing to Isaac's heartbeat, which was beating like crazy. She also was able to hear him snorting and felt the anger radiating off him.

"Isaac." Cassidy said lowly. "If you can hear me, adjust your helmet." She watched as Isaac's hand moved to his helmet. "Good. Now Isaac, you have to control yourself. I know today is the full moon, but you have to try to calm down. Try thinking of something that makes you happy. Your strength will come to you naturally, don't let the wolf use the anger. Deep breaths."

Listening closely once more, she heard Isaac's heartbeat slow down a bit and the snorting going away. Lightly nodding, she realized his turn was up. She watched as Scott and Isaac collided, both of them landing on all fours in front of each other, their eyes glowing gold.

At the sound of the whistle, they broke eye contact. Cassidy noticed three cops walking onto the field. She watched as Scott and Isaac turned to see some police officers walking towards them.

"_Don't tell them._" Cassidy heard Isaac tell Scott. "_Please don't tell them_."

"Shit." Cassidy muttered to herself as she stood up.

She walked off the bleachers as she watched the cops briefly talk to Isaac before they took him away. Glancing towards the field once more, Cassidy turned and headed into the woods.

"You saw that, right?" Cassidy asked Derek.

"Yeah."

"What do you wanna do?"

"Let's get back to the subway station. We'll need my car. There's something I have to show you and Scott."

"You think he'll help us?"

"No. But he does have a weakness for wanting to help others."

* * *

As the police car containing Isaac drove away, Derek drove up to the school where Scott was standing.

"Get in." Derek told Scott.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked, visibly upset. "You did that, that's your fault."

"I know that. Now get in the car and help us."

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer because a lawyer might have a better chance at getting him out before the moon goes up."

"Not when they do a real search of the house."

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops…what's in the house is worse. A lot worse."

"Scott, we need your help. Please." Cassidy said as Scott looked at Derek for a moment.

"How much worse?" Scott asked Cassidy.

"I don't know, to be honest. But if I had to guess? Maybe enough for them to charge Isaac for the death of his father."

Scott nodded as Cassidy opened the passenger door. Before she could climb to the back, he stopped her, signaling that he'll take the backseat. As soon as the door closed, Derek sped off.

* * *

Derek, Cassidy and Scott walked through the front door of the Lahey house, flashlight in Scott's hand.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father then who did?" Scott asked.

"We don't know yet." Derek replied.

"Well then, how do you know he's telling the truth?"

"Because we trust our senses." Cassidy replied as they ventured further into the house.

"And it's a combination of them." Derek added. "Not just your sense of smell."

The three wolves stopped for a moment as Derek looked at Scott knowingly.

"You…saw the lacrosse thing today." Scott said, looking straight forward in embarrassment.

"Yeah."

"Did it look that bad?"

Derek looked at Scott for a moment before putting his hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Yeah." He replied as he led Scott further down the hallway.

The three came to a stop at a door, which Derek knew was the basement.

"You want to learn? Start now." Derek told Scott as he shined his flashlight down the staircase.

"What's down there?" Scott asked as he slowly descended the staircase.

"Motive." Cassidy replied as she used her senses, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"And what am I looking for?"

"Follow your senses, Scott." Derek said as he watched Scott and Cassidy slowly descend the stairs.

"What happened down here?"

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression."

Cassidy wrapped her arms around herself as she followed Scott. She felt overwhelmed with the scent and feel consistent with abuse. She herself was no stranger to the feeling of sadness, intimidation, fear…that list goes on. It happened to be part of the reason she became an alpha.

"You alright?" Derek quietly asked as he caught up to her. Cassidy nodded, avoiding eye contact. "You don't have—"

"I'm okay, Derek." Cassidy replied quietly.

Derek nodded as she kept walking, sensing the frustration radiating off her. He knew she was doing her best to remain strong not only for herself, but for Isaac who now needed their help. He was going to let her go, but he would have to talk to her about feeling the need to prove herself. She's allowed to take a step back if she needed to.

He continued to follow the two wolves, when he saw Scott standing by the freezer with a lock on it. Scott, too concentrated on what could be in the freezer, was startled when he looked up to see Derek standing next to Cassidy, flashlight now on in his hand.

"Open it." Derek said.

Cassidy clenched her jaw as Scott took the lock off, her heart beating what felt like a million miles an hour. Derek, very in tune with Cassidy's heartbeat, gently placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort. Normally he'd let her deal with it internally, but for some reason, he couldn't with her. He felt the need to protect her, help her feel safe. Once the door opened, she couldn't help but close her eyes upon seeing the scratch marks on the inside.

She could practically hear Isaac, screaming at the top of his lungs, begging to be let out; feel the tears that fell down his face as the claustrophobia hit. She began to feel overwhelmed, causing her to take deep breaths.

"This is why he said yes to you." Scott stated almost matter-of-factly to Derek.

"Everyone wants power." Derek replied, lowering his hand to Cassidy's arm so Scott wouldn't see.

"If we help you then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves."

"I can if they're willing."

"Did either of you tell Isaac bout the Argents and being hunted before you bit him?"

"Yes and he still asked."

"Then he's an idiot."

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter. Yeah, I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take or them to find out?"

"You're dating Argent's daughter?" Cassidy asked in shock, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Are you crazy?"

Scott looked over at Cassidy, his lips pursed in frustration.

"Look, you saw what happened to that omega. With me you learn how to use all of your senses. With me you learn control." Derek grabbed Scott's arm as his claws began to slowly come out. "Even on a full moon."

Scott pulled his arm out of Derek's grasp after a moment.

"If I'm with you, I lose her." Scott replied.

"You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that."

Derek motioned to Cassidy that it was time to leave. Cassidy didn't have to be told twice.

"Wait." Scott called after the two alphas, causing them to stop. "I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too."

"Why, because he's one of us?"

"Because he's innocent."

The answer seemed to be good enough for Derek as he and Cassidy headed upstairs. They both heard Scott talking to Stiles on the phone, telling him that he needs to pick them up because they can detain Isaac in case he gets out of control.

Luckily for the two alphas, they didn't have to wait that long because they heard Stiles say he was around the corner. They walked outside just as he pulled up to the front of the house.

"Sooo…you're the lady alpha Scott told me about." Stiles said, making conversation as he drove off.

"Yeah." Cassidy replied from the backseat.

"Stiles." Stiles reached behind to shake her hand.

"Cassidy." She took his hand.

"Finally, an alpha not as scary as Derek." Stiles muttered to himself, earning a glare from Derek, who sat in the passenger seat. "What? She isn't."

Cassidy couldn't help but smile at Stiles. Part of her had a feeling that she was gonna like him. A few moments later, Stiles stopped the car outside the sheriff station. They looked at the window where they saw a female officer posted at the front desk.

"Okay, the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles said.

"I'll distract her." Derek said, about ready to get out.

"Whoa, whoa, you?" Stiles grabbed Derek by his jacket. "You're not going in there." Derek looked down at Stiles' hand and back up at Stiles a few times, causing Stiles to let go. "I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person."

"In-you? Yeah right…" Stiles said with a sarcastic laugh as Derek shrugged. "Okay fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her."

"Uh huh, how? By punching her in the face? Yeah…"

Cassidy smiled and slightly laughed as Derek faked a smile.

"I like him, he's funny." Cassidy said to Derek.

Derek looked at Cassidy for a moment as Stiles looked at her, proud that he made an alpha werewolf laugh. She clearly wasn't like Derek. Upon the look of displeasure on Derek's face, she stopped smiling and looked away from him.

"By talking to her." Derek continued.

"Okay, alright. Give us a sample of what-what are you gonna open with?" Stiles asked. Derek took in a breath before closing his mouth and looking back over to Stiles. "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face."

Stiles looked at Derek for a moment, offended.

"Okay boys, that's enough. Derek, work your magic. Stiles, let's go." Cassidy said, patting both guys on their shoulders.

Derek was the first out of Stiles' jeep as they three headed towards the police station. Cassidy nodded at Derek who went in first.

Stiles and Cassidy watched as Derek walked to the other side of the room, the female officer walking into the room while looking at a file.

"Good evening, how can I help—" The female officer started, putting down the file, but stopped when she saw Derek. "you?"

"Hi." Derek replied with a smile.

"Hi." She replied.

Stiles rolled his eyes from the door before Cassidy lightly pushed him forward.

"Um, I had a question. Uh…sorry, I'm a little thrown, I really wasn't expecting someone—"

"Like, me?" The female officer replied, flattered as Stiles and Cassidy snuck past and into the hallway behind her.

"Oh, I was gonna say someone so incredibly beautiful but, yeah, I guess that would be the same thing."

Stiles and Cassidy found his father's office and Stiles immediately went to the lockbox. Punching in the code, he opened it, finding the keys gone. Almost immediately, they heard the keys jingling nearby.

"Oh, no…stay here. It'll be easier to explain me wandering the halls than you." Stiles said.

"W-wait, Stiles." Cassidy started but Stiles walked away.

Cassidy sighed to herself, and began to busy herself by looking around the office. She went over to the desk and turned on the light. She smiled to herself when she saw the pictures Sheriff Stilinski had of himself, his wife and Stiles. She lightly smiled at one with the three of them because they looked really happy. Before she could explore further, the fire alarm went off. She looked up and out the window.

She turned off the light before taking off down the hall, listening for Stiles' heartbeat which wasn't too hard to find. The moment she found him, she saw the cell door on the floor and a completely shifted Isaac on one side of the room, beating up an officer, who she assumed was the hunter Stiles had mentioned to Scott on the phone. On the other side was Stiles, against the wall and on the ground watching.

She went over to Stiles and knelt down next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Cassidy asked, checking him over.

"Yeah." Stiles replied as Isaac knocked out the hunter.

Before Cassidy could get up and try to control the beta, Derek walked into the room, smashing a syringe on the floor, catching Isaac's attention. Derek looked up at Isaac and Isaac turned his attention to Cassidy before finally landing on Stiles. Derek looked over to Stiles and Cassidy on the floor before stepping in front of them, growling with his fangs and red eyes glowing.

Isaac's eyes widened in fear as he backed away and sank down the wall and onto the floor, hiding his face and sitting in a fetal position as he shifted back to his normal self.

"How'd you do that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm the alpha." Derek replied, turning back to look at Stiles.

Stiles raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Isaac. Cassidy gently patted Stiles on the shoulder before going over to Isaac. He remained against the wall, watching her like a frightened puppy. She lightly sighed to herself, having the feeling that this is how it was whenever his father used to yell at him or do something that scared him.

"It's okay." Cassidy said gently, reassuring him as she lightly rubbed his back. "Isaac, we have to go, alright? Let's get you out of here."

Cassidy got up and offered her hand to Isaac. Still slightly flinching from Derek, Isaac took Cassidy's hand and got up.

"You got this, Stiles?" Cassidy asked before she followed Derek out the door.

"I don't know how I'm gonna explain it. Just go." Stiles replied.

Cassidy nodded and began to follow Derek with Isaac in tow.

* * *

"You okay?" Cassidy asked Isaac, handing him a bottle of water as she sat next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Isaac replied, taking the bottle from her.

"You sure? I mean, you were in jail, Isaac. You're too pretty for jail."

"I'm good." Isaac smiled at her attempt at a joke.

Cassidy smiled as she silently watched Isaac for a moment. She really liked the way his beautiful blue eyes lit up when he genuinely smiled. Since they've met, they exchanged a few smiles, but this one was definitely a real one.

"Well, on the bright side, you survived a full moon without killing anyone. And you took down a hunter, who tried to come for you when you didn't deserve it, so I guess that's something to be proud of."

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You all went to my house tonight didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want you to feel sor—"

"I don't. I'm not gonna act like I know every little thing you've been through because in reality, I don't know what happened. But, just know, if you ever want to talk about it more, I'm usually free."

Isaac searched Cassidy's eyes for a moment, sensing something familiar about the look in them.

"It happened to you to, didn't it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Back with another chapter! Remember, I only own my OC, Cassidy Fernandez. Everything else related to Teen Wolf is owned by Jeff Davis and MTV.

Hope you like it! You get a tiny bit more about Cassidy's past. Okay, maybe a little more than a tiny bit ;)

* * *

Cassidy searched Isaac's curious eyes before looking at the ground. She smiled humorlessly before slightly nodding, her line of sight remaining on the floor.

"Things were a little different for me. Mine was more verbal abuse. But I have been beaten up by my dad. Whenever he did, he didn't hold back. It was easy to get away with because I would heal." Cassidy replied, suddenly finding her hands so interesting.

Isaac watched her reactions as she talked about her past. He saw the same looks on his face every time he looked in the mirror. But he also knew that she was holding back.

"There's more, isn't there?" Isaac asked curiously.

Cassidy nodded, looking up at the ceiling as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day."

Isaac lightly nodded as Cassidy stood up.

"Hey." Isaac called out as she turned to walk away. "Thanks. F-For today."

Cassidy offered him a small smile, gently placing her hand on his shoulder before walking away. Isaac watched as she walked up the stairs and out the door. A lot of him was extremely curious of what she's been through.

Another part wondered who the hell would want to hurt that girl. Since he's known her, she's been so warm and accepting…the list goes on. Who could intentionally cause her harm?

She seemed to be the complete opposite of him. He's quiet and insecure. When it comes to her, he's under the impression that she's confident and outspoken. He would have never guessed she was almost like him.

But then again, looks can be deceiving. Either way, he felt a sense of comfort in knowing that there's someone who will understand…it's just a plus that he thinks she's really pretty and…

"_Stop, Isaac. No."_ Isaac thought to himself. "_She's a member of your pack, and an alpha at that. She won't want anything to do with a beta like you. And Derek probably won't like it."_

Isaac sighed to himself as he got up.

* * *

Cassidy took a deep breath of the cool night air, slowly venturing to the other side of the building. She lightly kicked a metal barrel nearby before she stared at them for a moment.

Never was she easily read as she was by Isaac tonight. She could see it in his eyes that he knew she was holding back more information. But he let it go, despite the fact he's very sure she knows more about his life than he wants her to know.

She hasn't known Isaac a long time, but she has an idea of the type of person he was like before he met Derek and herself. He's been nothing but nice and respectful towards her ever since they've met…how could someone like him be given a crappy life like that? How could his father want to hurt someone like his son? She remembered how she felt in Isaac's basement; the overwhelming feelings that almost made her turn around and leave the house, never to go back again.

Cassidy's glance then turned to a pile of wooden planks laying on top of the barrel. She stared for a moment before angrily pushing them off and kicking the barrel a few times out of frustration. Then she picked up a piece of wood and swung, breaking the nearby window. She then hit the barrel a few times before the piece of wood broke in half.

She dropped the piece of wood and fell to her knees, breaking down into tears. She was angry at herself; at the world.

How was it fair that someone like Isaac ended up with someone who beat him all the time?

What the hell did she do deserve everything that happened to her? Why was she so weak?

As heavy sobs wracked her body, she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. Startled, she pulled away and turned around, now sitting as she saw Derek. Derek sighed as he knelt down to eye level with the female alpha, who avoided eye contact.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Cassidy." Derek said.

He knew that everything that happened tonight brought back some old feelings. It seemed more and more clear to him that she hasn't taken the time to deal with these feelings. He hoped that being around him and even Isaac, who has a somewhat similar background, could help her out.

Derek held out his hand to Cassidy. She looked up at him as he stood up straight. Looking back down at his hand, she grabbed it as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry." Cassidy said, wiping the tears from her face. "I don't want you to think that I'm this fragile porcelain doll that'll break at any time."

"I don't because I know you're not." Derek replied. "But I do think you need to take time to deal with everything that happened to you.

"What? I'm fine, really, Derek."

"You and I both know that's not true."

"Well, at least I'm headed in the right direction." Cassidy replied sarcastically, feeling frustrated. "I've already expressed anger and a little bit of depression. What do you know? We're already a couple steps down."

"Cassidy—"

"Let's see, there's no point in denying anything that happened, we still have bargaining and I might be skipping over a few steps, but it ends with acceptance. I'm sorry Derek, but I don't think I can ever accept the fact that I was abused and that I lost everything that I cared about."

"Looks like we're still on anger." Derek replied with a smirk, hoping to get under her skin.

He formulated a plan in his head. If he could push her through some of these 'steps' she referred to, the more progress she's bound to make. She wasn't gonna like it, but he needs to do it.

"Don't patronize me. I'm trying so hard not to kill you right now."

"Really? I doubt you could but I'd like to see you try."

Cassidy closed her eyes, trying to control the angry wolf inside her. She knew it wasn't working when she felt her claws and canine's coming in. This damn full moon definitely put her on edge.

"Shut up, Derek." Cassidy warned as she quietly growled at him.

"Come on, Cassidy. You need to let out some of that anger."

Cassidy looked up at Derek, who backed away, readying himself for a fight.

"You did this on purpose?"

A completely shifted Derek offered Cassidy a satisfied smile, angering her further. Derek's smile grew when she glared at him with red eyes as she finished shifting. Her wolf side completely took over, causing her to black out.

* * *

Cassidy woke with a start. She looked around for a moment, relieved at her surroundings. She began to sit up when she felt a huge pain surge through her entire abdominal area.

"OWW! Son of a bitch!" Cassidy cried out.

Isaac walked into her makeshift room and rushed to her side.

"Whoa, whoa. Be careful, you haven't finished healing." Isaac said, urging her to lay back down.

"Finished healing from what? What happened?"

"According to Derek, you and him got into it last night. He won."

"Figures."

Cassidy sighed to herself as she laid back down.

"What happened?"

"The full moon. He said something to make me mad and I lost control."

Isaac nodded as Cassidy tried to sit back up again.

"Cass—"

"I'm fine, Isaac, really. Probably a few broken ribs, but I'm fine. Help me up?"

"You sure?"

Cassidy nodded. Isaac sighed aloud and put Cassidy's left arm around his neck and proceeded to help her up. He wanted so badly to lay her back down whenever she would whimper in pain, but he knew she wouldn't let him. Once he got her standing, he helped her walk out of her room.

"So, I'm assuming you faired well for the rest of last night." Cassidy said.

"Well, Derek kind of scared me human for the rest of the night, so yeah." Isaac replied, small smile.

Cassidy smiled and looked up at Isaac for a moment. She noticed how concentrated he looked as he helped her walk without hurting her. She couldn't help but think that he looked really cute when he's focused. Isaac felt her eyes on him so he looked to her. They both stared into each other's eyes for a moment, silently admiring each other. Before anyone could say anything, they heard the door open.

Breaking their trance, they looked over to see Derek walking down the stairs with a girl with messy blonde hair.

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Cassidy told Derek as he hit the final step.

"I am. I don't see you as angry as you were last night." Derek replied, same satisfied grin as last night. Cassidy glared at Derek, her eyes flashing red. "Glare at me all you want, you know I'm right."

She rolled her eyes at Derek's cockiness. But he was right about one thing, she wasn't as angry as she was last night. Maybe what he did really did help her. Either way, she won't admit it aloud, she was forever gonna blame it on the full moon.

"Anyway, I want you guys to meet Erica. She's our new pack member. Erica, this is Cassidy and I'm sure you know Isaac." Derek continued.

Erica shyly offered Cassidy and Isaac a wave, earning one in return from the other wolves.

"I'm better, Isaac. I can do this." Cassidy said as she began to remove her arm from his shoulder.

"You sure?" Isaac asked, helping her.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Cassidy and Isaac shared another smile, finding themselves once again looking deeply into each other's eyes. It was broken very quickly when Derek cleared his throat. As they both looked away, they stood there for a brief moment, slightly ashamed at being caught before Cassidy walked over to Erica, her arm wrapped around her midsection.

"Come on." Cassidy said to Erica, offering her hand with a smile.

Erica returned the smile and took her hand, allowing herself to be led to the subway car. Cassidy thought that maybe it would be a good idea to talk to Erica about how it will be being a female werewolf. Cassidy suddenly stopped in her tracks as a flash from the night before entered her mind.

She remembered having Derek in a headlock and he was having a problem breaking free from it. She then lifted her left sleeve when she saw how he countered out of it. Sure enough, there was the mark she was looking for.

"You bit me last night?" Cassidy asked Derek, who shrugged. "Really? That's something I would've expected from me. How very masculine, Derek." She added sarcastically before carrying on.

Derek let off a small smile as she continued to walk away. He expected a few outbursts of anger, but at least she seems to be progressing fairly well. His glance turned to Isaac, who watched the two girls as they walked away, small smile on his face.

He knew that look. Not only that, he could smell it from a mile away. Isaac was attracted to Cassidy. And judging by their little 'exchange' she could possibly reciprocate his feelings. He wasn't sure how to feel about it, but right now, this needed to be the least of his worries.

"Come on. Training starts now." Derek said to Isaac before walking past him.

* * *

Cassidy sat down with Erica, letting out a slight groan from the pain.

"Looks like I'm not completely healed yet." Cassidy said, letting out a small chuckle. Erica offered a smile as she waited for Cassidy to speak again. "Well, first off I'd like to welcome you to the pack. Second, I really don't know how to do these things. But do you have any questions about what's gonna happen?"

Erica shook her head no, earning a gentle smile from Cassidy.

"Okay. But just know, if you need anything, you can come to me. Being a female wolf, it can be a little difficult." She continued.

"Thanks." Erica replied softly.

"You're welcome. Now, how about we go shopping? This bite is gonna change you and I think we should get some outfits that reflect the new you."

"I would like that."

"Great! To be honest, I could use some girl time and some more clothes. Its been a while."

Erica smiled at Cassidy as she got up, a lot easier than she sat down, and led her to her room. As soon as she grabbed her jacket and car keys, they headed to the stairs.

"We'll be back." Cassidy said to Derek as they passed him and Isaac by.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked.

"Shopping. It's girl stuff, you wouldn't understand."

Erica smiled to herself as Cassidy continued up the stairs. She liked the way she carried herself: full of confidence. She hoped that this bite would help her do the same. She's tired of feeling unsure of herself, mostly because of her epilepsy and seizures. Derek told her that they would go away and she was more than excited at that. For once, Erica felt that something in her life is going right. Her mother really pays little to no attention to her unless she's in the hospital (sometimes, not even when she's in the hospital) and her father isn't around much. Maybe Cassidy was right, this bite will give Erica a new version of herself. A good start? She's in a pack where she could finally belong and the others in it will give a crap about her. Especially Derek and Cassidy, the two alphas, who she's starting to already see like mom and dad.

At this exact moment, she knew she made the right decision in taking the bite.

* * *

After dropping Erica off at home, Cassidy headed back to the subway station. She couldn't help but smile to herself at the newer beta when she was picking out her new wardrobe. After a bit, Erica really seemed to let loose and feel more comfortable around Cassidy. She really liked Erica and she hoped that the new found confidence she will discover won't change her too much.

Putting the car into park, Cassidy killed the engine and grabbed her two shopping bags, a bag of food and a tray of drinks before heading inside. As she walked downstairs, she saw Derek teaching Isaac how to shift on his own will, but making sure to not go full-out wolf. Luckily for Isaac, that would be one of the easiest things to learn. On the full moon…that's a different story.

"How long you been at this?" Cassidy asked as Isaac's claws came out.

"Since you left." Isaac replied as his claws retracted.

"If you can just make your eyes glow, no claws or fangs, I'll give you some food."

Derek watched Isaac and waited. That was the first thing they worked on. He had a tendency of letting his claws come out, but Isaac gained control of it pretty fast. Cassidy offered a smile as Isaac's eyes turned gold. She looked at his hands and teeth and found that he hadn't completely wolfed out.

"Alright." Cassidy continued, opening the bag of food.

She took out the burger and fries and gave it to Isaac, who couldn't help but smile at the food. He was starving and he had never been happier to have something to eat.

"Erica make it home okay?" Derek asked as he accepted his food from Cassidy.

"Yeah."

Derek, Cassidy and Isaac made due with a few pieces of wood and barrels for a temporary table as they began to eat.

"I was thinking we would work more with you tonight." Derek said, breaking the comfortable silence between the three wolves.

"I'm not sure I'm up for that. Last night was the full moon, it was easy to make me angry."

"Which is why we'll use full moons for your anger. You're more likely to be honest with it."

"Okay…then, what would we work on?"

"Your denial."

"Denial? Derek, I'm not in denial."

"Claiming that you're okay or that you're fine, that's called denial. Trust me, I know for a fact that you're not okay."

Cassidy looked down at her burger as she chewed. He had her there. As it seemed to be, ever since they met, he was right and she was wrong. She sighed aloud and looked at the subway car, avoiding all eye contact with Derek.

"Fine. Maybe deep down, I'm not really okay." Cassidy said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Shut up, you heard me."

"No I didn't."

Cassidy's elbow went onto the makeshift table as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She glanced over to Isaac, who looked back and forth between her and Derek, before sitting up straight once more.

"Maybe I'm not really okay. You happy?" Cassidy said slightly louder, still avoiding eye contact.

"Almost. What's wrong?" Derek continued, wanting her to say it out loud.

"Derek—"

"Cassidy." He started firmly.

"I was abused. I lost everything that mattered to me. So, no. I'm not really okay."

Isaac looked over to Derek, who seemed pretty satisfied with her answer. This confession made this much more curious as to exactly what it was that Cassidy has lost. Derek finished up his food and got up, but before he walked away, he turned to Cassidy.

"You're saying what you want me to hear. It's okay. I realized that the only way you'll truly get over your denial is when you're ready to talk about what happened to you. And at the same time, that'll lead you to acceptance."

"I already talked about it with you."

"You were guarded and holding back. I'll just wait until you're ready. Looks like pushing you isn't the way to do it."

Derek walked away, leaving Cassidy and Isaac in silence. Cassidy's glance went from Derek to the floor as he walked away. She thought to herself, could she ever really come out and fully talk about it? Derek was right when he said she was holding back. She mentioned what happened with her family but she never once mentioned her daughter.

"You alright?" Isaac asked, lightly placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. It's just…I have a lot on my mind. He's right though."

"About what?"

"Everything. And I hate that."

"It takes time. I can't talk about what happened to me either. It's hard. But like you, maybe I will one day. Stuff like this takes time to deal with."

"Now I hate that you're right."

Cassidy and Isaac chuckled for a moment before silence fell between them.

"How about we finish eating and we go hang out in that old office? I found some old games that were left behind earlier today. I don't know why they're there, but they are."

"I'd like that."

The two exchanged a smile before they went back to eating.

Derek watched the exchange from inside the subway car. Maybe if she couldn't open up to him, she would to Isaac. He knew exactly why he wanted to help her but he couldn't really tell her without opening himself up too. He wasn't ready for that and he didn't think he'd ever be.

Either way, if at least Isaac could get through to her, that was enough for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Remember, I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf. I only own Cassidy Fernandez! 

I decided to post this early as a big thanks to all of you. I seriously didn't expect a whole lot of people to like this story and to see favorites, reviews (even a little counts) and followers makes me feel loved! 

So I want to dedicate this chapter to all of those followers/reviewers/favoriters! :)

* * *

The next morning, Cassidy headed to her first official day at Beacon Hills High School. After she got her schedule, she headed to her homeroom class. The first people she noticed in that class? Scott and Stiles. She knew that all the classes had homeroom together but she was honestly surprised to see them.

As the teacher introduced her to the class, she lightly offered a smile to the two friends.

"Cassidy, why don't you take a seat behind Mr. Stilinski, over there." The teacher replied, pointing to Stiles.

Cassidy nodded and did as she was told, taking the seat behind Stiles. As soon as the teacher gave the class instructions to do whatever homework they needed to, Stiles and Scott turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"I go to school here, Stiles." Cassidy replied.

"I mean, I thought you were old enough to be out of high school."

"I'm seventeen. Do I look that old?"

"No, I meant—"

"I'm just kidding. Just giving you a hard time."

"How's Isaac?" Scott asked.

"He's fine."

"Oh yeah, of course he is. He almost killed me the other night, naturally he'd be fine." Stiles said.

"Derek stopped him. If he didn't I would have. Isaac would've never touched you."

"Has Derek turned anyone else?" Scott asked.

Cassidy looked at Scott for a moment, unsure of how to really answer that. Derek never told her if she could mention anything about Erica.

"I'll take that as a yes." Stiles replied.

"Look, we're not talking about this right now." Cassidy said.

She pulled out her schedule to figure out which class to go to next when it was taken out of her hand by Stiles.

"You have to stop him, Cassidy." Scott said quietly.

"I can't. They're willing and he needs a pack." She replied in the same tone.

"Holy crap, you're taking statistics? Isn't that before calculus?" Stiles asked, thinking aloud.

Cassidy rolled her eyes and took the paper back from him. Scott sighed to himself and turned forward in his desk.

"Scott." Cassidy whispered, knowing he could hear her. "He needs a pack and I can't really explain everything. I don't control him either. I'm sorry."

* * *

Quickly, lunch time rolled around and Cassidy found herself already working on some of her statistics math homework as she ate. A few feet away, she saw Stiles sit down with Scott before Erica walked into the cafeteria.

She couldn't help but smile to herself as Erica strolled in, new outfit and relishing in her newfound confidence. She thought that she looked really pretty and she was glad that Erica seemed comfortable with the new her. Erica walked over to a table and took a guy's apple, biting it before walking away.

Cassidy looked over to see Scott and Stiles getting up to follow her. Sighing to herself, she closed her book and picked up her things to follow them. The three of them got to the door as Erica got into Derek's car, smiling before closing the door. Derek looked over to Scott and Stiles and smiled at them before driving off.

She knew there could've went a better way at going about that, but now she knew that Scott and Stiles would be looking to question her some more. Cassidy quickly turned around and began to walk away.

"Cassidy!" Scott called after her.

Cassidy stopped walking and growled lowly to herself before turning to face the two best friends.

"Oh, hey Scott." Cassidy said, faking a small smile.

Scott lightly grabbed her arm and led her to a secluded spot in the hallway.

"When did he turn Erica?"

"Yesterday."

"And she knows everything? The hunters, all that?"

"Yes."

Scott shook his head and closed his eyes, feeling himself getting angry.

"Derek needs three to consider you guys a pack, right?"

"Yes."

"Is he going to stop at Erica? Because you're an alpha and he's probably gonna want another beta."

"I don't know. He doesn't tell me who he's giving the bite to."

"Cassidy—"

"I swear, Scott. He's the leader of the pack. Just because I'm also an alpha doesn't mean he's gonna throw every little thing by me."

Scott nodded and sighed to himself. As he walked away, Stiles exchanged a look with Cassidy before he followed his best friend. She really did feel bad and knew sorry doesn't mean much anymore. But at the same time, Isaac and Erica were willing, knowing the dangers. She couldn't fault Derek for that.

* * *

Cassidy walked into the subway station and saw Derek working with both Erica and Isaac.

"I need to talk to you." Cassidy told Derek, dropping her backpack.

"Give me a second." Derek replied.

"No, now."

Isaac and Erica were a bit surprised at the immediate change in tone from Cassidy. They watched as the two alphas stared each other down before Derek motioned for her to follow him into the subway car.

"What's your problem?" Derek asked.

"That little stunt you pulled with Erica earlier today. That's my problem, Derek. You should've gone about everything differently, but no, Derek wanted to put on a show to get Scott's attention."

"How I decide to get Scott's attention is completely up to me. He'd find out about them sooner or later anyway."

"Yeah, but you aren't the one he'll corner demanding answers. If there's one thing I don't like, it's being cornered and I have a lot of reasons for that."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing because you don't tell me anything. And you do know that when Erica comes back to school, he'll question her next."

"You let me worry about that. I've already talked to Erica about it."

"Are you gonna tell me who's next because I think I have a right to know, as your second in command."

Derek offered her a smug smirk before leaving the subway car, heading back to Isaac and Erica. Cassidy swore to herself before sitting down. Why is Derek keeping it such a secret? Sure, there's the possibility of the authentic truth when Scott asks her if she knows who's next. But it bugged her.

Derek didn't want secrets between them but yet he wasn't telling her who he was letting into the pack. Shaking her head in frustration, she got up and walked out of the subway car and grabbed her backpack before sitting at the makeshift table. She looked up and watched Derek, Isaac and Erica as she took out her book and notebook, finishing her homework.

It wasn't long before Derek finished up with his two betas.

"I'm going out, I'll be back." Derek told Cassidy as he headed to the stairs.

"Yeah." Cassidy replied, her eyes not leaving her book.

Isaac and Erica could feel the slight tension between the two. They could practically feel the irritability from Derek at the moment, who rolled his eyes before walking out of the station. The two decided to join Cassidy, Erica sitting in front of her and Isaac taking a seat beside her.

"You mad at me?" Erica asked Cassidy.

Cassidy looked up at Erica for a moment and sighed as she put her pencil down.

"I was for a little bit. But not anymore. By the way, you look really pretty." Cassidy replied, offering her a smile.

Erica smiled back and thanked her, feeling Cassidy's irritability going away. Isaac lifted up Cassidy's book and looked at the cover and nodded before setting it back down.

"Well, I'm headed to my room. I have some homework of my own to catch up on. See you guys later."

"Bye." Cassidy and Isaac replied in unison.

As Erica left, Isaac looked over Cassidy's book and notepad.

"Yes, Isaac?" Cassidy said, smiling at the boy next to her.

"Advanced chemistry…this crap looks difficult." Isaac replied as he continued looking at her answers and the book.

"If you do well in chemistry, it won't be too bad."

"You wanna know how to test how well you know all of this?"

"How?"

"If you can explain it to me. I have nothing better to do, and not only can I have the chance to maybe learn something, but it'll help me keep you company."

Cassidy and Isaac shared a laugh for a few moments before she looked over to her notepad and shook her head. She placed it in between them and began to explain how she got her answers to Isaac.

* * *

The next day at school went by without a hitch for Cassidy. Once she got back to the subway station, however, she met the newest recruit to the pack. Vernon Boyd, who everyone just called Boyd.

"How long until Scott finds out about Boyd?" Cassidy asked Derek, her hand on Boyd's arm lowering as she walked towards her fellow alpha.

"He already figured it out. At lunch him and Stiles realized he wasn't there." Erica replied.

"Which is why Erica is gonna keep watch at Boyd's house." Derek added. "Scott or Stiles is bound to show up. The other will probably look for him at the ice rink. My best guess is that will be Scott. We're gonna meet him there."

"And do what, Derek?" Cassidy replied.

"Remind him that he'll be stronger in a pack."

"If he hasn't joined the pack by now, he probably never will. If you want him to join your pack, you're gonna have to think of some other way to sway him."

"Like what, Cassidy?"

"I don't know yet, but this isn't gonna help. It's gonna end in a fight and it's only gonna further his distrust for you."

"We're going through with my plan, end of discussion. You can come with us or stay here, I don't care."

Derek turned around and began to walk up the stairs. Isaac, Erica and Boyd uncomfortably looked between Cassidy and Derek as Cassidy got up.

"Well, someone has to make sure that no one gets killed tonight." Cassidy muttered before following Derek.

* * *

Derek, Cassidy, Isaac and Erica walked into the ice rink and saw Scott approaching Boyd on the ice as he was working. They knew that Scott was too preoccupied to notice that they were there as they made their way onto the ice.

"And that's not enough for you to say no? Whatever you want there's other ways to get it." Scott told Boyd.

"I just wanna not eat lunch alone everyday." Boyd replied.

"If you—if you're looking for friends you can do a lot better than Derek."

"That really hurts Scott." Derek said.

Scott and Boyd looked over to see Derek standing there; Cassidy standing slightly behind him on his left and Erica and Isaac to his right.

"I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?" Derek continued.

"Hmm…in a word? Transformative." Erica replied, growling at Scott as her canines came out.

"Isaac?"

"Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that, I'm great." Isaac replied, smirking at Scott.

Derek slightly turned his head to look over at Cassidy before looking back at Scott. He started to wonder if he should bother asking her. Going against his better judgment, he did.

"How about you, Cassidy?"

"Well, I was a wolf before we met. But to be honest, it's nice to be in a pack." Cassidy replied, glancing to Scott.

Scott noticed the sad look in her eyes. Of all the people in Derek's pack, right now he could only seem to stand was Cassidy. Everything about the look in her eyes seemed so genuine to him that he couldn't bring himself to dislike her as much as he did Derek. On top of that, she was always apologizing to him earlier that day.

"Hold on, this isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott said as his glance landed back on Derek.

"Then go home, Scott." Derek said.

Derek turned his head slightly towards Isaac and Erica who began walking towards Scott. Cassidy looked between Isaac and Erica to Scott, immediately beginning to worry about the three of them. Scott crouched down and punched the ice, looking up at Derek, fully shifted into his wolf form.

"I meant fair for them." Scott let out a big roar at them.

Isaac was the first to approach Scott, both he and Erica shifted. Almost immediately, Isaac was sent flying across the ice, hitting the glass. Scott then kicked Erica, who's back hit the ice resurfacer as Isaac got up and walked over to Scott once more. Erica got up and pushed Scott into Isaac, who grabbed Scott's shirt. He pushed Scott into the ice resurfacer, knocking Erica down in the process. He then pulled Scott back towards him and pushed him away, Scott sliding and stopping himself with his claws.

Cassidy began to walk forward to stop it all but Derek put his arm in front of her to stop her.

"Let them deal with this." Derek told Cassidy.

Cassidy shook her head and sighed aloud, watching the fight continue.

Scott tackled Isaac to the ground and slammed him against it a few times causing Erica to jump on his back. Scott immediately backed into the ice resurfacer, effectively knocking her off him. Isaac got back up and swung at Scott, earning a punch to the stomach and back for his efforts. Isaac coughed as he was getting back up but received a knee to his face. Scott then threw Erica aside.

Boyd looked over to Derek and Cassidy for a moment as Derek smirked at Scott.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his power, it's all about him. He makes you feel like he's given you a gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott told Isaac and Erica angrily before he grabbed them and slid them to Derek's feet.

"It's true. It is about power." Derek replied.

Cassidy went over to check on Isaac and Erica as Derek walked over to Scott, shifting on his way to the beta. They stood face to face briefly before Derek head butted Scott and slashed his stomach, causing Scott to cry out in pain. Isaac and Erica slowly got up as Cassidy turned her attention to the new fight breaking out, standing in between Isaac and Erica.

Derek punched Scott twice in the face and the stomach. When he tried to grab Scott, Scott elbowed him in the face, causing Derek to smile after he quickly recovered. Scott readied himself as Derek came at him again, going for a punch. Derek blocked it and punched him in the face four times before grabbing his throat and slamming him down onto the ice. Cassidy, Isaac, Erica and Boyd watched as Scott coughed up some blood. Then Derek placed his foot on Scott's throat, choking him.

"That's enough, Derek." Cassidy called out after a moment, deciding he made his point.

Derek looked up at her and lifted his foot. Scott coughed and began to catch his breath as Derek looked over to Boyd as he walked over to Isaac, Cassidy and Erica.

Boyd got off the ice resurfacer and moved a bit closer to Scott.

"Don't. You don't wanna be like them." Scott said to Boyd, leaning up from the ice.

"You're right." Boyd replied as he lifted his sweater, showing Scott the bite. "I wanna be like you."

Scott looked at him in shock as Boyd turned to walk away. Derek turned to leave as the rest of his pack followed him out of the ice rink.

* * *

Silence filled the entire pack as they sat in the subway station…and it was extremely uncomfortable.

It mostly had a lot to do with the fact that Cassidy and Derek completely disagreed with how things transpired tonight. Derek knew things happened they way they were supposed to and realized that he had a lot more to teach Isaac and Erica about combat.

Cassidy on the other hand thinks that Derek shouldn't have instigated a fight between almost all of them. She got even more upset when Derek began to choke Scott and there was the fact that he might not have let up if she wouldn't have said anything.

"I need to talk to you in private." Cassidy told Derek, breaking the silence.

She got up and headed up the stairs, followed by Derek. Once they arrived outside, they walked over to the area they fought the last time.

"I'm gonna try to remain calm because I need to say my piece and I think it would be best done without any yelling. We could've and should've gone about things differently tonight. Your fight with Scott made things worse. Like I said earlier, his distrust in you will only grow and it definitely did. What if we need his help with the thing that killed Isaac's father?" Cassidy said calmly.

"Whatever it is, I'm confident that we can handle it. We could've gone with another plan but we didn't have one. We didn't have the time to come up with one because Scott already found out about Boyd." Derek replied in the same tone.

"Okay. Fair enough. But did you have to choke him?"

"I needed to make a point to him."

"I don't really know what you mean by that, but fine. Just answer me this, would you have let up if I didn't stop you?"

"Probably not. But I knew you would stop me. Only reason why I allowed it to get that far."

Cassidy nodded as she looked down to the ground. She felt her anger going away, only because she was voicing her frustrations and because he had a point about the plan. She didn't like the answer but it made sense to her, oddly enough.

"Okay."

"Are we good? We can't keep fighting like this, especially in front of the others."

"I know. And yeah, we're good."

Cassidy watched as Derek nodded and walked back inside. She knew they would probably have more of these moments. But right now, she knew she would have to pick her battles. She also knew what she was getting into when she joined the pack. He even told her that final decisions would be made by him. Like it or not, she agreed and she would have to deal with that agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Back with another chapter! Remember, I only own Cassidy Fernandez! Still super sad about that cause I would love to have ownership of Teen Wolf and its characters.

* * *

Cassidy woke up and let out a loud groan as Derek shook her awake.

"What?" Cassidy asked irritably, pulling the blankets over her face.

"Get up. We have to start training them." Derek replied.

"I have school today."

"You're not going today. I need your help."

Cassidy grabbed her phone and looked at the time.

"Derek, its six thirty in the morning."

"And you should thank me for waking you up before I did them; you can take out your frustrations out on waking them up. Come on."

Derek left the room, causing Cassidy to turn on her side and try to go back to sleep.

"Wake up, Cassidy!" Derek called from outside.

Cassidy groaned aloud again and got up, cursing Derek aloud, hoping he was listening to her.

* * *

Boyd sat on the stairs as Cassidy leaned against the railing next to him as Derek stood in front of the mini obstacle course he made. On the other side of it stood Isaac while Erica stood on top of the subway car. Derek had already explained to Isaac what he wanted him to do, as far as the obstacle course went. The attack though, he wanted Isaac to come up with on his own. Cassidy took a deep breath, slightly nervous about how things were about to go.

Cassidy looked down when she felt a hand on top of her's. She looked over to see Boyd, offering her a comforting smile.

"You're like a mom, always worrying." Boyd said.

"It's a curse." Cassidy replied with a shrug.

They watched as Isaac made his way to Derek, jumping and flipping over the objects in his way. He then jumped on a nearby beam, ready to attack Derek, but Derek quickly deflected Isaac, pushing him down to the ground in midair.

Isaac landed on the ground with a thud, the slight pain showing on his face.

"Again." Derek told Isaac.

Isaac then proceeded to do it, three more times, deciding to make the same attack move each time. And every time, he ended up on the ground. The final time, Erica decided to give it a go, jumping off the subway car to land on Derek. Unfortunately, she too was deflected and ended up on the ground next to Isaac.

Derek sighed in annoyance, slowly walking forward and putting his back towards Isaac and Erica.

"Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?" Derek asked.

Erica quickly got up and jumped on Derek as he turned around. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she began to kiss him. Cassidy rolled her eyes as the two kissed for a few quick moments before Derek threw her off him, once again causing her to land next to Isaac.

"That's the last time you do that." Derek added, wiping his lips.

Cassidy looked over to Boyd and motioned for him to come with her, knowing that Derek would probably have to lecture them on combat.

"Why, cause I'm a beta?" Erica asked.

"No because I have someone else in mind for you."

"Are we done? I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." Isaac said, sitting upright.

Boyd, Erica and Cassidy looked at Derek, who looked like he felt sorry for him. They watched cautiously as he lightly nodded before kneeling down to Isaac's level.

"Right here?" Derek asked as he held Isaac's arm.

"Uh huh." Isaac replied before letting out a cry as Derek broke his arm.

Cassidy, Erica and Boyd all flinched as they heard the bone break. Cassidy stared at the subway car, knowing that breaking Isaac's arm was a possibility as soon as she saw the look on his face a few moments ago.

"Hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to fight, huh? Look at me!" Derek yelled as Isaac's eyes found their way to Derek's. "I'm teaching you how to survive." Derek let go of Isaac's arm.

Isaac grabbed his arm as Derek got up and began walking towards the subway car.

"If they want us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac asked.

"Isaac…shush." Cassidy whispered to him as Derek turned around.

"I don't know. But they're planning something and you, especially know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. And until I found out what it is you all need to learn everything that Cassidy and I know. As fast as we can teach you."

Derek then walked into the subway car, leaving the rest of the pack in silence. Cassidy knelt down between Erica and Isaac.

"You alright?" Cassidy asked Erica, who nodded, before turning to Isaac. "Let me see."

Isaac gave Cassidy his arm, watching as she gently rubbed her fingers over the broken bone. She took a deep breath before looking up at Isaac.

"The bone is broken in half. I'm surprised it didn't pierce the skin, but in order for it to heal I need to reset it back in place." Cassidy explained, earning a nod from Isaac. "On three. One—"

Before Cassidy counted any further, she quickly reset the bone back into place causing Isaac to let out another painful cry. She figured if she took him by surprise, he couldn't back out or make her wait to do it, prolonging his pain.

Isaac held his arm to his chest, feeling the bone beginning to heal. Cassidy gently rubbed his shoulder, offering a small comforting smile. She looked towards the subway car and sighed to herself before standing upright.

Erica, Boyd and Isaac watched as she walked to the subway car. She turned around at the doors, feeling the worry from the three wolves. She offered them a comforting smile before going inside, seeing Derek standing towards the front, his back facing her.

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" Cassidy asked Derek gently, slowly walking towards him. "You know, breaking Isaac's arm?"

"They think this is a game. I needed to make a point." Derek replied.

"No they don't. You have to remember, they're not gonna get all of this in just one day. Combat, shifting, everything takes time. I know we don't have a whole lot of it as far as the thing that killed Isaac's dad goes, but we have to make do with what we have. Unfortunately we probably won't get to everything. That's what you and me are here for."

Derek lightly shook his head and sat down, rest his arms on his legs as he looked to the ground.

"We're not always gonna be there for them."

"I know which is why we need be while they still do." Cassidy sat next to Derek. "As long as we're able to keep them and ourselves alive, we'll have the time to teach them. They'll get there, Derek. Just have some faith."

Derek looked up at Cassidy. With just a few minutes, she managed to change his mood from irritated to calm in a few quick moments. At this moment, he knew he made the right decision in having her in the pack. He felt he found something he never expected: someone that he could possibly rely on. He has some serious trust issues after what happened with Kate Argent, but maybe he could learn to trust Cassidy. Of course, back on the theme of their conversation, that would take some time. Despite their argument yesterday, maybe they can make this work.

He won't admit it aloud, but that argument made him briefly worry about a power struggle between them. Cassidy was the first to bring it up before she joined him, but he didn't think of it as much until yesterday. Now, he realized he has nothing to worry about with her. He's now sure he can effectively run a pack with another alpha as a pack member.

Whoa, whoa, wait…what is this he's feeling? First, he takes it upon himself to help her with her issues. Then he feels the need to protect her. She finds a way to make things seem okay and now he's even considering trusting her? He's shut himself off as far as letting people in that he seems to have forgotten these feelings. But are they feelings of friendship or something more?

"How about I work with them today, okay? Why don't you relax or maybe you can see if you can find out more about whatever it is that's killing people. I got them."

Derek nodded, immediately cutting off his thoughts as he stood up. He walked to the doors before looking back at her.

"Thanks." Derek said quietly.

Cassidy offered him a small smile before he left the subway car. She was worried about how that conversation would go, but was happy it turned out well. She expected more of a fight from him about how he was right, but it never came. He listened and let her say what she needed to say. Relief fell over when he silently agreed to let her work with Erica, Isaac and Boyd. He seemed to be calmer and she didn't want that to change at the moment.

She got up and walked out of the subway car, seeing the three of them waiting for her. Derek walked towards the stairs with a new shirt on. The two alphas shared a nod as Derek left the building.

"Alright guys. You have an hour before we start again. I suggest you take the time to relax. I might be the nice one but I'm not gonna take it easy on you guys." Cassidy told the betas.

* * *

Cassidy sat on her laptop, typing away as Isaac read Cassidy's book for English.

Derek was out with Erica and Boyd, trying to see if they can obtain more information about the new creature in town. And here she was, trying to hack into the police database to see if she could find out anything she could on the latest murder at a garage.

She stopped and glanced over at Isaac for a moment, chuckling to herself before going back to what she was doing.

"What?" Isaac asked.

"Nothing." Cassidy replied.

"Seriously, what?"

"It's really nothing, Isaac."

"It's bad enough you convinced me to read this and explain it to you, now you're gonna laugh at me for it?" Isaac teased.

"No it's just…it's funny you agreed to do it. I just thought you'd put up more of a fight."

"I have nothing better to do. It sucks being locked up here all day."

"Well, if you're really bored, you can do my French homework for me, I mean, we will have the same class together when we get you back in school."

"Now you're just taking advantage of me. Be careful, I might actually start liking it."

Isaac and Cassidy shared a smile before both their glances fell to each other's lips. As a human, Isaac would have never found the nerve to do what he was about to, but the wolf inside him gave him the confidence to go for it. He began to lean in, feeling a huge wave of relief when he noticed Cassidy was doing the same, meeting him halfway. Their lips were just about to touch when Cassidy's phone rang.

The noise startled the two enough for them to separate. As the phone continued to ring, they sat facing what they were working on, silently cursing the phone and the person on the other end.

"Hello?" Cassidy said, slightly irritably as she answered the phone.

"_Hello to you too._" Derek said on the other end.

"What do you want, Derek?"

"_I have nothing on my end. You find anything?"_

"Nothing. I've been reading pages and pag—" Cassidy paused as her eyes found her way to the screen.

"_What?_" Derek received no answer. "_Cassidy, what?_"

"There was a witness to the last murder. You'll never guess who."

"_I don't have time to guess._"

"Stiles."

"_Stiles? Are you sure?_"

"Derek, his name is right here, of course I'm sure. What else do you want, do you want me to read your horoscope?"

"_A simple yes would have worked. We're going to the lacrosse game, he'll definitely be there. Call me if you find anything else._"

"I will, oh, fearless leader."

Cassidy heard Derek sigh as he hung up his end of the call. She put down her phone and pinched the bridge of her nose. Was she irritated? Hell yes she was. She was close…she was thisclose to kissing Isaac. She won't lie, when she met him, she thought he was cute. Then she got to know him more and continues to do so to this day. Sure she sees how cocky he's been since he became a wolf, compared to the Isaac she briefly met before the bite, but he's never really acted that way with her. She's grateful for that because if he acted with her how he has with almost everyone else, she would not want anything to do with him. She knows those guys and they've been nothing but trouble.

Before she could delve further into her thoughts, her phone went off, signaling she had a text message. She sighed to herself, thinking it was Derek. As she checked it, she realized she didn't recognize the number, causing her to read the message instead of waiting until later.

'_Hey, it's Scott. I was wondering if maybe we could talk. You weren't in school today and I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night.' _Scott's text read.

Cassidy wondered what he had to say to her. She was pretty sure after last night that he considered Derek's pack, herself included, enemies.

'_Yeah, sure. When?' _Cassidy hit the send button before saving Scott's number into her phone memory.

'_Tomorrow after school. We can go get something to eat at that diner a few blocks away._'

'_Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. By the way, good luck in the game tonight._'

Cassidy locked her phone before going back to work on what Derek wanted. She glanced at Isaac out of the corner of her eye, noticing how suddenly interested he was in her book. She had a feeling things might get a bit awkward now.

* * *

Cassidy sat in frustration, rubbing her temples in hopes of ridding her growing headache. She's been searching for anything on what this thing could be after Isaac had described it to her and Derek a while back. She looked over towards Isaac, who fell asleep after deciding to take a break, his head resting on his arms. She pulled the book away and marked where he was before closing it. She lightly smiled as she gently brushed her hand over his curls. She thought that he looked so peaceful when he was asleep, like he didn't have a worry in the world.

She quickly pulled her hand away as she heard the door open. Derek walked down the stairs, Erica and Boyd trailing behind him.

"Kanima." Derek said.

"What?" Cassidy replied.

"The thing killing people. It's called a kanima."

"What the hell is a kanima?"

"You have a computer. Look it up."

Cassidy raised her eyebrows as Derek walked into the subway car. She shook her head and looked over at Boyd and Erica.

"So…how was the game?" Cassidy asked the two betas.


	6. Chapter 6

Back with another! Just a friendly reminder, I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf. I only own Cassidy. Also, I'm not saying you have to do it every chapter, but if you can please leave a review! Just let me know if you like it so far, every once in a while or so. Doesn't have to be every chapter. Thanks guys and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Cassidy gave a yawn as she sat in homeroom. She was working on a report of the first five chapters of 'The Scarlett Letter' for her English class, which Isaac gave her a quick rundown on before she left to school.

"You okay, Cass? You look tired." Stiles said as he turned around in his seat.

"Yeah. Just up late last night. Homework." Cassidy replied.

"School homework or Derek's homework?"

"What?"

"He had to have told you about what happened last night."

"You mean the kanima?"

"Yeah."

"I was trying to juggle both, but you see how that worked out." Cassidy motioned to her paper. "Where's Scott?" She asked, just now noticing his seat empty.

"He's trying to see what he can find out. You find anything?"

"Not a whole lot. I was planning on doing more research during my free period."

"When is that?"

"After lunch."

"Me too. I'll help you." Stiles saw Cassidy's eyebrows rise. "I mean, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, it's just…I'm surprised. Scott told you what happened at the ice rink the other night, right?"

"Yeah." Stiles replied with a shrug.

"And you want to help me, after everything Derek did…"

"You're not Derek. From what Scott told me, you didn't do anything. Why, should I have a reason to not work with you on finding the kanima?"

"No."

"Okay then, we'll get to work on it during free period."

Cassidy nodded as Stiles turned around in his chair. To be honest, she didn't expect to make friends with many people, let alone this fast, that accepted her as a werewolf. In her old hometown, she had to lie to the few friends she had. It felt nice to be accepted as herself completely, not just half of her; the human side of her.

* * *

"Who would've thought that you can't find much on a kanima." Cassidy said as she sighed, rubbing her face. "It's a mythological creature, how is that possible?"

"Well, this is what we're stuck doing. I mean, it's gonna take a while to translate the entry we found in the bestiary." Stiles replied as he continued on his laptop.

"What I'm trying to figure out is why the kanima is reptilian. According to what little I've found, the kanima is usually a were-jaguar. At least in South American culture. And it goes after murderers."

"That's all I'm getting too. Doesn't that trouble you in the slightest bit?"

"Yeah. But at least you have the bestiary to translate."

Stiles replied with a sigh and continued to type away on the computer. Cassidy ran a hand through her hair as she sat, staring at her laptop screen.

'_How is the kanima born_?' Cassidy thought to herself. '_How, Cass? How?..._' Her eyes widened in realization. The bite. Derek had mentioned to her once that he had bitten Jackson and that Lydia was bitten by his now deceased uncle and nothing happened to them.

Isaac, Erica and Boyd all became werewolves. Nothing happened to Jackson or Lydia, which made them the top two suspects.

Cassidy wanted to tell Stiles, but Derek gave her strict instructions to only tell him (Derek) if she finds something. Scott and Stiles are to remain out of the loop for now. He wanted to take care of it himself and hoped to get to the kanima before they could. Sighing to herself, she kept her mouth shut. He is the leader, therefore she should respect his wishes.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she formulated a plan. If the kanima had a paralyzing toxin, they can use that to test Jackson and Lydia to figure out which one of them was the kanima. You can't poison a snake with its own venom.

She continued to do more research on the kanima, more determined to find out more. They needed to know exactly what they were dealing with. Most importantly, she needed to know how to kill a kanima. It was best to know, more or so in case it was difficult to kill, almost like wolves. Either way, it's better to be prepared if the situation arises.

* * *

Scott sat across the booth from Cassidy as they both looked at the menu. They both had a long day at school and food sounded really good at the moment.

"What can I get for you guys?" The waitress asked the two teenagers.

"I'll take a chesseburger with fries and a coke, please." Cassidy replied.

"Same." Scott added, handing their server the menus with a smile.

"Coming right up." The waitress replied, returning Scott's smile.

"So…" Cassidy started.

"So…" Scott repeated.

"What'd you want to talk to me about?"

"The other night, actually. So far, I haven't been able to really figure you out yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you seem different than Derek. Why would you join his pack? You're an alpha, why not start your own?"

"I've only been an alpha for six months. I wouldn't even know where to begin with running my own pack. I joined Derek because…well, you saw what happened to that omega in the woods. He necessarily didn't do anything wrong and they killed him anyway."

"True. But I'm still trying to figure out exactly what you mean by 'it's nice to be in a pack'. When you said it, you had this…sad look in your eyes."

Cassidy looked down at her hands resting on the table. Sighing aloud, she glanced back up into Scott's curious brown eyes.

"Back at my old home, I never really belonged or had many people. It was only me and my dad. And the few friends I did have, I had to lie to them about everything."

"You mean being a werewolf?"

"Yeah, amongst other things. And before you ask, I'd really rather not talk about it."

"So, being in this pack is important to you."

"Very. I found a place where I feel I belong. And despite their cocky attitudes, I've made friends in Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Derek."

"It's like I told Boyd, if you're looking for friends, you can do much better than Derek. He's preying on people who need him. That's how he managed to talk Erica, Boyd and Isaac into accepting the bite. He's doing it to you too and I don't want to see that happen."

"While that might be true, Derek isn't any different than us. He needs us just as much as we need him. Everyone knows what happened to his family. He won't admit it aloud but he's just as lonely as we are, or were."

Scott nodded and looked down at the table. He never really saw it that way. At the same time, it still wasn't right for him to prey on the four wolves in his pack. At this moment, he couldn't talk her out of leaving Derek's pack and he was okay with that for now. He didn't want to take away something that meant a lot to her. He couldn't.

"Just know, if you ever need anything, you can come to me. Even Stiles. He's told me how much he likes you just because he made you laugh. You're not as threatening to him as Derek is."

Cassidy and Scott shared a smile.

"Thanks, Scott. I really appreciate it."

Scott offered her another smile as their food showed up. After thanking the waitress, the two teenagers ate and changed the subject of their conversation.

* * *

Derek walked into the subway car, seeing Isaac sitting down in thought. He sighed to himself, knowing that Isaac had to be thinking about Cassidy. Things between the two were really awkward before Cassidy left for school this morning and he didn't know why.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked against his better judgment.

"Nothing." Isaac replied, looking down at his hands, still thinking.

"Things between you and Cassidy were awkward today. Care to explain?"

Isaac shook his head no, causing Derek to shrug. He turned and headed to the door of the subway car.

"I almost kissed her last night." Isaac said abruptly.

Derek stopped walking and soaked in Isaac's words. It would explain a lot as far as Cassidy and Isaac go. As far as he goes? Well, he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in his heart. What the hell is going on with him? In no way could he be attracted to Cassidy. She was seventeen years old, for crying out loud. No…just…no.

"So how are you gonna fix it?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to figure it out for the last hour."

"Keep working on it. This can't go on."

Derek was about to walk out the door when he stopped himself. The little voice in the back of his head told him to help out Isaac.

"Remember, things will be awkward if you make them awkward." Derek added before leaving the subway car.

Isaac looked over to the empty space Derek stood. He was right. But how could he go about acting like normal? Should he start acting like it never happened? Would that make her mad? Oh great. He was overthinking it again. He's doomed. Until he can find a way to go about things, it might still be awkward between him and Cassidy.

* * *

Since finding out about a way to test Jackson and Lydia to see which of them was the kanima, Derek spent the entire week, planning how he would do it. Jackson was first because he would be the easiest.

"Do I wanna know how you got the toxin?" Cassidy asked Derek.

"Nope." Derek replied, looking at the clear liquid on a broken piece of mirror. "Anything else I should know before we do this?"

"No. I could use the entry from the bestiary but Stiles didn't have it. It's all in Latin so it would take some time to translate."

"Alright. Erica should be back soon with Jackson."

"Yeah, about that—"

"I'm gonna go about this my way. Better here than out there."

Cassidy nodded as Derek walked past her. Could there be a different way to test Jackson? Yes, but she's learning quite fast that not only is Derek stubborn, but he seems to like to do things his way. Only his way.

She walked out of the train car and almost ran into Isaac.

"Sorry." Cassidy said as she slightly backed up.

"Me too." Isaac replied, offering her a small closed mouth smile before going about his way.

Cassidy ran a hand through her hair as she continued walking, turning to look at Isaac for a moment. Since they almost kissed last week, things remained awkward between them. They haven't spoken much since it happened and she hated it. She's become really close with Isaac these past couple weeks and it sucks to not have him to talk to. She's really enjoyed his company and whenever she would find herself in a bad mood or beginning to get depressed, Isaac knew how to make her feel better.

Isaac hated it just as much, if not more than she did. Part of him wished that he never decided to go for it, mostly because things never seem to go right for him in that department. The only other girl he ever really had a crush on was Lydia Martin and she wanted nothing to do with him. So why should kissing a pretty girl be any different? Kiss or not, he really missed spending time with Cassidy. She always managed to bring a smile to his face and make crappy things better. On top of that, she's always so gentle with him. Whenever he's aching from Derek's training sessions, she's always there to help him out. It's a big change to what he's been accustomed to with his old life.

Isaac turned his head to see Cassidy walking away from him. Sighing sadly to himself, he leaned against a pillar near the stairs, losing himself in his thoughts.

* * *

Cassidy heard the door open to the station, causing her to leave her room. She looked towards the stairs to see Erica dragging Jackson down the stairs with her. As they got to the bottom, Isaac grabbed the other side of Jackson as they walked him closer to Derek, who was sitting down on a cemented step.

Cassidy stood next to Derek and saw he had the piece of glass with the toxin in his hand.

"What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" Derek asked Jackson.

"What? Nothing." Jackson replied angrily. "Nothing happened."

Derek looked up from the glass, staring Jackson down for a moment.

"You're lying." Derek grabbed a pair of black gloves and began putting them on.

"Wait, wait, I can prove it." Jackson struggled in Isaac and Erica's hold. "I taped myself."

Derek smiled as he looked down, continuing putting on his gloves. Cassidy and Erica couldn't help but smile as Isaac chuckled.

"You taped yourself?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, it was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so-called gift your big bad alpha promised me. What'd I get? Nothing. You want proof, let me get the video."

Derek looked up at Cassidy, who shrugged at him. She got closer and leaned towards him.

"Should we wait for the video?" Cassidy whispered in his ear.

Derek lightly shook his head.

"No. No, I have a better idea." Derek said, showing him the reflective side of the mirror.

"What is that?" Jackson asked.

Almost immediately, Isaac and Erica brought Jackson to his knees as Derek walked towards them slowly. Erica grabbed Jackson by the hair, pulling his head up as Isaac held open his mouth.

"You know Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake. And everyone knows, a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom."

Cassidy rolled her eyes as Derek used the term she told him previously. She got a little closer as Derek dropped some of the toxin into Jackson's mouth. Erica and Isaac let him go and backed up, all the wolves waiting to see what would happen. To their surprise, Jackson fell to the ground, completely paralyzed by the toxin.

Derek looked to his right irritably, causing both Cassidy and Isaac to look over at him, wondering if he was looking at them. All their gazes fell to Jackson as Derek walked over to him, crouching down.

"You're still a snake Jackson. Just not the one we're looking for." Derek said.

Erica, Isaac and Cassidy watched as Derek stood upright and walked past them to the subway car. Erica turned to join them as Isaac and Cassidy exchanged a glance. Remembering part of what the plan was in case it wasn't Jackson, Cassidy lightly nodded at Isaac. He stood there for a bit longer and headed towards Jackson when Cassidy broke eye contact.

Isaac smiled as he knelt in front of Jackson.

"You're still gonna have to do one more thing for us. Well, actually, for me." Isaac said before getting up.

He walked away, knowing Jackson knew what he wanted. He had a few hours to kill before telling him exactly what he should say. Cassidy sighed to herself as she was left alone with Jackson. The nice part of her couldn't leave him on the floor like that, but the other part didn't care because she's seen him around the halls at school. The nice part won out, causing her to lift Jackson's upper body and drag him to a nearby pillar.

She rested him against it, so that he was sitting.

"You should be back to normal in a couple hours." Cassidy told him as she straightened his head so it wasn't lolling to the side.

Isaac watched nearby as Cassidy helped out Jackson. He liked that she was helping him, despite the fact that he didn't deserve it. But it was because ever since he met her, he saw that Cassidy was a nice person and seemed to always try to do the right thing. That's part of the reason he liked her. He just hoped no one would take advantage of her. Despite how things have been between the two lately, he would be sure to see that would never happen.

* * *

Scott walked into homeroom the next morning to see someone sitting in Stiles' normal chair. Almost immediately, he recognized the scent…it was Isaac. He sat in the empty chair next to Cassidy and raised his eyebrows, silently questioning her.

'Jackson.' Cassidy mouthed to Scott.

"I just talked to my dad who just talked to Jackson and I've got really terrible, horrible, very, very bad news." Stiles told Scott immediately as he sat behind him.

Scott turned to Stiles to get him to quiet down.

"I think I already know." Scott replied, motioning to Stiles.

Stiles looked over to see Isaac sitting in front of Cassidy. Scott and Stiles looked at Cassidy before settling their looks on Isaac, who smirked to himself as he overheard their conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

Here with another chapter! Remember, I only own Cassidy Fernandez. The rest is owned by Jeff Davis and MTV!

* * *

Cassidy closed her locker and walked down the halls, heading to her French class. Down the hall, she spotted Isaac and Erica, who passed by Jackson down the hall. She tuned in her hearing to Isaac and Erica, who stopped a little ways past Jackson.

"_So Derek wants this done during chemistry?_" Erica asked Isaac.

"_Yeah. If it's Lydia, then we kill the bitch, alright?_" Isaac replied.

"_We have to test her first._"

Erica's glance fell on Cassidy, who was heading their way. The bell rang as Cassidy was about to pass by Jackson, taking notice of how he covered his ears.

"Oh, hey Cassidy." Erica said, offering her a smile.

"You two need to be more careful. Jackson heard everything you just said." Cassidy replied to the two betas, slightly irritated.

"So?"

"So? You know who he's gonna go to? Scott and Stiles. It's gonna make testing Lydia harder to do. What was the first thing Derek said? Keep a low profile and you didn't. It's like you wanted him to hear it. You two are getting a little too cocky and it needs to stop right now."

"Or what?" Erica asked, eyebrow raised as she walked closer to Cassidy.

"I'll knock you down a few pegs, Erica. Don't test me because you won't like how it ends."

With the flick of her wrist, Erica's claws were out. Isaac nervously looked between Erica and Cassidy.

"What makes you so sure you can take on the two of us?" Erica's hand glided down Cassidy's left shoulder.

"I was there when you fought Scott, Erica. Trust me I'll have no problems."

Erica smirked at Cassidy before digging her nails into Cassidy's forearm, causing Cassidy to hiss in pain. Cassidy quickly grabbed Erica's hand and twisted her arm, shoving her face first against a locker. Erica let out a cry as Cassidy applied pressure to her arm.

"You do something like that to me again, I'll rip your arm off, do you understand me?" Cassidy continued, earning no reply from Erica. She applied more pressure to Erica's arm, Erica letting out another cry. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Erica hissed.

Cassidy let go of her arm before turning to Isaac. Isaac looked at Cassidy in shock, finding himself surprised by her actions. He had an idea what she was capable of, but she had always seemed to keep her cool…until now.

"What about you? Something you wanna share?"

"N-no." Isaac replied.

"Okay. Erica, get to class." Cassidy told the female beta. "Isaac, come on. We're late for French."

* * *

Cassidy, unhappy about skipping her civics class, stood next to Derek as they watched the chemistry class. This was the moment that Isaac and Erica were supposed to test Lydia.

"I should warn you, Scott and Stiles are gonna get in the way." Cassidy told Derek as they leaned on his car.

"Why?" Derek asked irritably.

"Jackson overheard Isaac and Erica. He told them."

Derek sighed aloud before continuing to watch the happenings of the classroom.

"I, uh, I got into with Erica earlier."

Derek turned his head towards Cassidy, in a slight surprise. She and Erica became fast friends and to hear that they even argued was something that he didn't expect. So far, she's showed a lot of self-control. He should know because he's pretty sure that she's probably wanted to hit him a couple of times.

"What happened?"

"I got mad because Jackson found out. I confronted both of them on their arrogance and if they kept going I would knock them down a few pegs. She didn't take it well and she dug her claws into my arm. So I slammed her against a locker with the full intention of ripping her shoulder out of its socket to teach her a lesson. I really was gonna do it, Derek. And now I feel really bad."

"You and Erica aren't always gonna see eye on eye on certain things. You should know better than anyone that as werewolves, we sometimes react and become violent. It happens."

Cassidy sighed to herself and nodded, agreeing with Derek. She felt terrible and she knew she should apologize. She decided to wait until the day settled down and they were back at the hideout. The two alphas tuned their hearing into the chemistry class; Derek on Erica and Cassidy on Isaac.

"_If you harm one perfect strawberry blonde hair on her head, I will turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday present_." Stiles threatened Isaac.

Cassidy lightly smirked to herself. She knew the pack didn't see Stiles as much of a threat, because he never really proved himself to be. But she will admit that he had heart. And who knows, maybe he would surprise them all someday.

"_Really? I've never actually been to one of her big invite only birthday parties." _Isaac replied, lightly chuckling at the beginning. "_I did ask her out once though_."

"_Sounds like the beginning of a heartfelt story, I'm gonna pass, thanks._"

"_It was the first day of freshman year."_

"_You thought things were gonna be different for you in high school but she said no…_" Stiles continued, uninterested and sarcastically.

"_Yeah_." Isaac replied with another chuckle. "_And she even laughed. Told me to come back when the bike I rode to school had an engine, not a chain."_

"_Unrequited love is a bitch. Maybe you should write about it in English class, you know, channel all that negative energy."_

"_Nah…I was thinking I'd channeling it into killing her. I'm not very good at writing."_

"I know you hate me for even thinking this, but Stiles' sarcasm is funny." Cassidy said aloud, causing Derek to roll his eyes.

The bell rang as Mr. Harris instructed the teenagers to switch. Cassidy watched Stiles a little longer, the worry clearly etched on his face. She turned her attention back to Isaac, who was now sitting next to Lydia. Isaac let Lydia do all the work, waiting for the opportunity to sneak the paralyzing toxin into the mixture. Once they finished, Lydia turned to see if Allison was nearby allowing Isaac the opportunity to slip the toxin into the beaker, undetected.

"Good boy." Cassidy mumbled to herself.

The bell rang once more, Mr. Harris calling time. He mentioned to the teenagers that they could eat the crystal they made. With a pair of small tongs, Isaac picked up the crystal he covered the most with the toxin and offered it to Lydia.

"_Lydia_!" Scott called, getting out of his chair.

"_What_?" Lydia replied in confusion at Scott's sudden outburst.

"_Nothing_." Scott sat back into his chair once he noticed the scene he caused.

Erica, Isaac, Scott, Stiles and Allison watched at Lydia at the toxin covered crystal, nothing happening to her. Derek and Cassidy shared a look before heading to the field. They both knew that Scott would be looking for them.

* * *

Scott walked onto the field, seeing Cassidy and Boyd talking to each other.

"I wanna talk to Derek." Scott said to Boyd and Cassidy.

"Talk to me." Boyd said, walking towards Scott.

"I don't wanna fight."

"Good. Cause I'm twice the size of you."

Cassidy rolled her eyes as Boyd and Scott came to a stop in front of each other. Remember, size doesn't always mean you have the upper hand. She swore she had mentioned that to the betas in training, but she looks like she'll have to do it again. And work on their arrogance, it's really been getting on her nerves.

"True…really, really true. But you wanna know what I think? I'm twice as fast."

'_Exactly._' Cassidy thought to herself. If Boyd was gonna attack Scott, she knew that she would have to let him learn the hard way.

Scott rushed Boyd, who threw a punch, and tackled the bigger beta to the ground. Scott got up and watched as Boyd angrily got back up. He was about to go for round two but Cassidy grabbed Boyd's shoulder.

"Whoa, boy." Cassidy said.

"She failed the test." Derek told Scott, the beta surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Yeah which doesn't prove anything. Lydia's different." Scott said.

"I know. At night she turns into a homicidal walking snake."

"I'm not gonna let you kill her."

Derek raised his eyebrows and looked over to Cassidy and Boyd. Boyd smiled at Derek as Cassidy's glance turned to Scott.

"Oh, who said I was gonna do it?"

Confusion settled into Scott before his eyes widened in realization. Isaac and Erica. He looked towards the school, about to start running towards it until Boyd charged him with his shoulder, knocking Scott to the ground. Scott coughed as he caught his breath leaving Boyd satisfied with the damage done.

"I don't know why you think have to protect everyone now, Scott. But even so, Lydia has killed people. And she's gonna do it again and next time it's gonna be one of us." Derek continued.

"You're wrong."

"She was bitten by an alpha. It's her."

Scott looked over to Cassidy for some form of help. Derek noticed his gaze and also looked towards Cassidy. Cassidy looked between Scott and Derek once she realized she was being put on the spot. Why did she have to be the only one in Derek's pack on the fence with this crap? Better yet, why was she being looked to as the tie breaker?

"Scott, I'm sorry, but he's right. The kanima…Lydia is out of control and we can't let her kill anyone else." Cassidy said, trying to reason with him.

"You saw that thing up close." Scott said to Derek. "You know it's not like us."

"But it is. We're all shapeshifters, you don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason." Derek told Scott.

"What reason?"

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are." Derek offered his hand, helping Scott up from the ground. "Even Stiles calls her cold blooded."

Scott looked away for a moment, the facts starting to make his argument invalid.

"Well, what if she's immune? What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralyzed?"

Realization struck Cassidy. That could very well be possible. But…what are the chances of that actually happening?

"No one is immune! I've never seen it or heard of it. It's ne—it's never happened."

"Derek, there's a first time for everything." Cassidy said quietly, causing Scott to motion to her in agreement.

Derek sighed to himself, looking over to Cassidy. Of all times for her to believe or agree with Scott, it had to be in front of said beta.

"What about Jackson?" Scott asked. "That's why you tested him, isn't it? Cause you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?"

"Scott—" Derek started.

"Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you! You were probably hoping that he would die."

Boyd looked away from Scott, letting his words sink in. Derek never mentioned that the bite could've possibly killed him. If he wanted that for Jackson, might have he thought the same about him? Or Erica, or Isaac?

Boyd looked down when he felt Cassidy's hand on his arm. His glance fell on her causing her to lightly shake her head 'no'. She had an idea of what he was thinking and she knew the last thing Derek needed was a pack member questioning his motives.

"You have no idea why, do you?" Scott continued.

"No." Derek replied angrily.

"I have a theory. Lydia is immune and somehow she passed it on to Jackson. You know I'm right."

"No!"

"You cannot do this!"

"I can't let her live! You should've known that."

"I was hoping I'd convince you. But then…I wasn't counting on it."

Derek, Cassidy, and Boyd's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Scott walked away. Cassidy quickly grabbed Derek's jacket as she looked him in her moment of realization.

"He's already got her. Isaac and Erica aren't gonna find her." Cassidy said.

Derek growled angrily, turning to walk away.

"You don't seem too disappointed by that." Derek replied, coming back.

"I don't know how to feel. What if Scott's right?"

"He's not. What are the chances that she's actually immune?"

"Very little but what if we're now in that one instance that it happened? We can't rule that out. Why don't we just keep watch on her, see if she turns."

"We don't have time for that!"

"Derek…" Cassidy was trying to keep her temper in check. "We have to make time. Scott's theory might actually be right. Please, if you don't trust Scott then trust me. Please, Derek. I'll keep watch on her if I have to and if it's her, I'll take care of it."

Boyd looked at Cassidy, who was practically begging for Derek to have some faith in her decision making. She may not have known any one of them as long as he has but she was making the effort to listen to both sides of everything. Boyd's gaze turned to Derek, who seemed to be struggling internally. Derek wanted to trust Cassidy's decision to stand down for now, but a bigger part of him couldn't. Lydia was dangerous and she needed to be stopped.

"No." Derek said, turning to walk away.

Cassidy closed her eyes and sighed. She expected this, she really did. But it still didn't change the fact that her feelings were hurt.

* * *

Cassidy sat in her room at the subway station. Derek had formulated a plan a couple hours ago and took his betas with him.

'_You don't have to come. Actually, I think you should stay here.' _Derek told her before he left.

She knew that staying was a good idea because she didn't know exactly where she stood. She agreed with Scott but she also agreed with Derek. She didn't want to do anything that could ruin Derek's chances of being right. It also seemed that before he left, he had cooled down a bit, so she guesses that was something.

Worse part is that she felt she should be there with her pack. She shouldn't have undermined Derek in front of Scott like that. Right now, she really hoped that they were all okay.

"Cassidy?" A voice called urgently, catching her attention. "Cass?"

Cassidy walked out to the platform and saw Boyd carrying Erica down the stairs.

"What happened?" Cassidy asked rushing to Boyd and Erica.

"She's paralyzed." Boyd replied.

"Okay. Where's Isaac?"

"He's in the car. He's hurt."

"By the kanima?"

"No, it was Scott."

"Okay, um, subway car." Cassidy led Boyd to the subway car where he put her down on one of the long seats. "Alright, I got her. Get Isaac."

Boyd nodded as he quickly headed back upstairs for his other pack mate.

Cassidy gently brushed some of Erica's hair away from her face before adjusting her legs to make her comfortable. She wanted her to be as comfortable as possible while the toxin wore off.

"Can you talk? If not, blink once for no and twice for yes. Or, I guess I can accept your silence as an answer." Cassidy told her with a slight chuckle. Erica blinked once, letting her know she couldn't speak. "Okay. Well, other than the fact that you can't move anything…are you okay?" Erica blinked twice.

Cassidy sighed in relief, offering the girl a smile. Boyd walked into the car with Isaac, who was currently unconscious. She motioned for Boyd to put him on the long seat across from her and Erica. She gently rubbed Erica's shoulder before turning towards Isaac.

She began running her hands over his arms and legs, checking for any broken bones.

"Just know I'm checking to see if anything's broken." Cassidy quickly defended herself to Boyd and Erica. "I swear I'm not trying to feel him up."

Boyd nodded as Cassidy ran her hands over Isaac's chest and torso. She felt a rush of relief when she found that everything was fine. When he woke up, he'd probably just be a bit sore.

Sometimes when you've been fighting and you're knocked unconscious, healing will still happen, but it tends to be just a bit slower than usual. She motioned for Boyd to follow her outside the subway car.

"You okay?" Cassidy continued.

"Yeah." Boyd replied, nodding his head.

"Where's Derek?"

"He went after the kanima. It's Jackson."

Holy crap, she did not see that coming. Jackson was…wow. Now that she had the rest of the pack here, she can only hope that Derek is okay and will come back in one piece.

* * *

"Can you move your toes?" Cassidy asked Erica.

"Yeah, a little." Erica replied, her ability to speak restored about fifteen minutes ago.

"Good. Slowly but surely you're getting back to normal." Cassidy offered Erica a smile, who returned it.

Cassidy took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. Boyd came back with Erica and Isaac an hour ago. Derek still isn't back yet. Boyd, who rested Erica's legs on his lap so he could sit, lightly smirked at her.

"He'll be fine, you know." Boyd said, referring to Derek.

"It won't stop me from worrying. It's just how I am."

"Even after everything on the field today?"

Cassidy nodded before turning to check on Isaac. He hasn't woken up since he got there and she's just been making sure he's comfortable.

"Hey Erica, I wanted to apologize to you." Cassidy said, sitting on the floor as resting her back against Isaac's seat. "You know for earlier. I should've gone about things differently and I should have addressed it here instead of school. I'm sorry."

"Me too. I should've known better than to take your words personally and threatening. You've been nothing but nice to me ever since we met and the change threw me off. I'm sorry, too." Erica replied.

Cassidy and Erica shared a smile once more. She lightly rubbed her arm before getting up and walking out of the subway car. She headed upstairs and out the door to get some fresh air. She looked around, hoping to see Derek coming back but saw nothing. She lingered for a few long moments before heading back inside.

From the top of the stairs she saw Isaac walking, well more like stumbling, along the platform, heading to his area. She descended the stairs and headed into her room. She went over to her little cooler and took out an ice pack. She lightly tossed it in the air and caught it as she made her way to Isaac's shared room with Boyd.

"Hey." Cassidy said gently.

"Hey." Isaac replied from his spot on his 'bed'.

"How are you feeling?"

Cassidy sat on the edge of Isaac's bed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Sore. My shoulder hurts."

"Thought you could use this."

Cassidy handed Isaac her ice pack and he took it and placed it on his right shoulder.

"When did you get this?"

"Right after the full moon and I woke up with broken ribs. It usually helps enough until the healing kicks in."

Isaac nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Cassidy was about to get up until Isaac grabbed her wrist. She looked down at his hand before looking towards him.

"Can you stay? I wanna talk to you."

"Sure."

"Things have been weird between us and I hate it."

"Thank god, I'm glad you said something cause I feel the same way."

"I'm sorry for making things awkward."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. It goes both ways, I haven't exactly made this easier."

"So, are we good?"

"Yeah. We're good. Which is awesome cause I missed you."

Isaac gently rubbed his thumb on Cassidy's wrist as he hadn't let go. He lightly smiled at her, happy that she felt the same way he did. He missed her too. He missed the crap out of her. They both felt like they had so much to talk about.

"Me too."

Isaac motioned for Cassidy to lie down. She smiled before lying on her side next to him. The two laid in a comfortable silence before they finally started conversation, catching up on everything this past week.


	8. Chapter 8

Wooo! Another chapter! Remember, I only own Cassidy Fernandez. If I owned anyone or anything from Teen Wolf, I swear I would share with all of you!

Decided to give you guys two chapters today instead of just one! Just because I love you guys...so if you haven't read the previous chapter, please do because it is also new! enjoy :)

* * *

Cassidy sat on her bed, hugging her legs and her chin resting on her knees.

She just finished another 'step' session with Derek. The past couple days have been rough on her as she found herself in the middle of depression and bargaining.

"_What did I do, Derek?" Cassidy asked her fellow alpha as they sat on the subway car._

"_What do you mean?" Derek replied, slightly confused. _

"_What did I do to deserve what happened? I mean, I didn't do anything wrong. I was always a good kid, I listened to my parents, and I ate my vegetables…what higher power out there decided that I did something so wrong to put me through all of it?"_

_Derek got up from his seat and sat next to Cassidy, placing his hand on her arm and lightly rubbing it._

"_Derek, I would give anything to have my family back. And I do mean anything. I'm trying to figure out how I can even get up in the morning."_

"_Sometimes bad things just happen. You get up in the morning because you know you can make it through this; you get up because that's all you have to do. It's not supposed to be easy but this is gonna help you become who you're supposed to be."_

"_Who am I supposed to be?"_

Cassidy lightly ran a hand through her hair as she remembered some of her conversation with Derek. These steps and feelings are hitting her all at once and she just needs to find a way to sort through it all. Isaac has been a big help so far. Spending time with him and the talks they have really made a difference. The six months she spent alone were hard enough. She shuddered to think of how things would be if she didn't have him…if she didn't have the pack.

Derek stood in the doorway for a moment. He wanted to talk to her about his encounter with the kanima a couple days ago. He decided to wait on it because of what she's been going through but she seemed to be doing a little better after they talked a couple hours ago.

Clearly, she's been sitting here and thinking about everything they talked about. He's been doing the same thing. When he saw the look in her eyes, his heart almost broke. He learned that he hates seeing her so sad. When it came to his feelings about her, he hated not knowing exactly what they mean. At first, he thought maybe it was his senses messing with him. But then he came to the idea that he could have romantic feelings her. As much as he didn't want to believe that could be true, it sounded plausible.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head right now, Derek lightly knocked on the wall as he stood in the doorway.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Derek asked.

"Okay. Better." Cassidy replied.

"Good. I wanted to talk to you about something. About the kanima."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait. So Gerard Argent just…stared down the kanima for a few brief moments like nothing." Cassidy asked.

"Exactly. It's been really bothering me that he wasn't afraid of it."

"Well, Derek I mean he's the scariest hunter there is, of course he wouldn't be afraid of it."

"No, but it was…it was the look he had. Something about it…it was off."

"Okay. I'll try and get in some more research, I'll check out what they have in the library. I have to be able to find something. At least before we have to figure out if the Gerard thing is good or bad."

Derek nodded and was about to get up before he stopped himself. Cassidy watched, slightly perplexed as he sat back down.

"You okay?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, I just…"

"Just what?"

Derek looked up and gazed into Cassidy's eyes. Suddenly, it's like everything just clicked for him. Everything now made perfect sense to him now that he's sitting here, looking her in the eye while he's thinking about his conflicting feelings.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Derek replied after a moment, small smile on his face.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Cassidy watched as Derek finally got up and left her room. She lightly shrugged her confusion away as she checked her phone for the time. It was six in the evening. The library was closed. She sighed to herself and fell back down on her bed.

"Hey." Isaac called gently as he walked into the room, book and notebook in hand.

"Hey." Cassidy replied, small smile on her face.

"How you feeling?"

"Good. Doing better."

"Good. Cause I was hoping you'd help me out with my chemistry homework. I fell behind and I have little to no idea what any of this means, Miss Advanced Chem."

Cassidy smiled as she shook her head, patting the spot next to her on the bed.

* * *

"Okay, now what's a compound again?" Cassidy asked.

"A pure chemical substance that consists of…two or more combined elements?" Isaac asked, slightly unsure of his answer.

"Yes! Now give me an example?"

"Water. Hydrogen and oxygen."

"Perfect. Now the easiest question. What's the chemical formula for water?"

"H2O."

"You know, I don't know why you need my help. You know this." Isaac looked up and smiled at her, slight blush creeping up on his cheeks before he looked back at the notebook. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Isaac, really, what?"

"It's just…I mean, even though I do know some of this, I really did need your help…"

"But?"

"It just—it gave me an excuse to spend more time with you."

Cassidy smiled at the blush on Isaac's face deepened. She looked away as she felt one creeping up on her as well. Lightly clearing her throat, she looked back up at Isaac, who was staring at her.

"You don't have to make up an excuse, you know."

"Yeah. But it helps."

"Fair enough."

Cassidy and Isaac exchanged a smile as silence fell between the two. They closed the chemistry book and the notebook, gathering Isaac's schoolwork together.

"Can I ask you something?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, sure." Cassidy replied, looking up at him once more.

"You know everything about me, I mean, I've told you some things I haven't told anyone. So I'm curious…what's one thing about you that no one else knows?"

Cassidy sat there and thought for a moment. Sure, she's told him quite a bit about herself, but she hasn't told him everything…her past not counting at all. She let out a light gasp and smiled as she finally thought of something.

"I know how to play piano. Started when I was seven and have been playing on and off since I was eleven."

"Piano?"

"Yeah. I remember the piano my mom got for me. It was this shiny black spinet, you know the kind where the lid is propped open?"

"You'll have to play for me sometime."

"You know I will."

Isaac then had an idea. He offered Cassidy another smile as he formulated a plan in his head.

* * *

The next day at school, there was a rumor going around that Jackson was missing. Unfortunately there was nothing completely suspicious about it because he could just be sick. Either way, it was high school...there's a new rumor almost everyday.

If Cassidy, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd had been paying attention, they would've realized that Stiles wasn't in school all day either.

But they didn't. They didn't even really think about it as the only one to actually know for sure that Jackson was the kanima was Boyd. Sure he told Cassidy, but Derek had already mentioned that he spoke to Boyd and decided that they should talk to Scott or Stiles for confirmation. Until then, he, Cassidy and Boyd wouldn't divulge that information to Erica or Isaac since they were paralyzed or unconscious.

After school, Cassidy headed to the public library and began her extensive research on the kanima.

She wandered the aisles with a piece of paper in hand, looking for the book on mythical creatures she looked up in the library index. She stopped when she found the number assigned to the book she searched for. Smiling, she grabbed the book and sat down with it.

She began flipping through pages, half expecting to find something. The word 'kanima' caught her eye, causing her to stop and began reading. Scanning through, she found enough basic information including one important factor. She took out her phone and called Isaac.

"_Hello?_" Isaac answered.

"Hey, are you with Derek?" Cassidy asked.

"_Yeah, give me a second."_

"Thanks, Isaac."

"_Yeah?_" Derek said onto the phone after a moment.

"I found a little on the kanima. So like the wolf, the kanima is stronger on the full moon and it's a social creature. But here's thing. It doesn't seek a pack. It seeks a master. It's a mutation of the werewolf gene that can't fully transform until it resolves that in its past which manifests it."

"_So not only does someone control it, it needs to resolve something in its past to become a werewolf?_"

"Sadly, yes."

"_Does it say anything on how to kill it?_"

"Nope. I can't find anything. Do you want me to keep looking?"

"_No, that's okay. If you don't find it in the book you're reading, you probably won't find it at all."_

"Okay. I'm on my way back."

* * *

Cassidy walked down the stairs of the subway station where Derek was combat training his betas. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, she saw Boyd and Derek running towards each other full force. She assumed he was teaching them to make a first move in this situation.

She lightly flinched when Derek grabbed Boyd and slammed him to the ground. She noticed Boyd was going for the same thing, but Derek was quicker.

"Hey Boyd." Cassidy called out, walking towards the group. "You have to really pay attention to your opponent's body language as they're coming at you. There's usually a tell. You know they're gonna grab you and flip you over when their arms either stop moving in mid run or one of their arms widen up a little more, sideways. Best way to counter that would be to go for a low tackle or just low, plain and simple. Not many people use the low technique because it usually requires a bit more work."

"Care to demonstrate?" Derek asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." Cassidy smiled as she took off her leather jacket and tossed it onto a barrel.

Boyd stood next to Erica as the three betas watched as Derek headed to the other side of the platform. They then turned their gaze to Cassidy who loosened up her shoulders for a moment as she waited for Derek.

Derek was the first to start running, causing Cassidy to charge at him. The two got closer and closer, the three betas continued watching, hoping this wouldn't end too badly.

Once Cassidy was within ten feet of Derek, she went to the ground, baseball sliding into the speeding Derek. They saw Derek fall forward as Cassidy slid into Derek's right leg and quickly got up, showing them that she was able to get the upper hand on Derek.

"You try the low attack and slide, you have the upper hand before your opponent can do anything. It'll usually catch them by surprise cause I'm almost positive Derek expected me to slide between his legs." Cassidy continued as she turned to Isaac, Boyd and Erica. She then turned to Derek and offered her hand, which he took and he was helped to his feet.

Cassidy walked over to the barrel and grabbed her jacket. She headed to her room and sat on her bed, pulling out her books and notebook from her backpack. About twenty minutes into her civics homework, she heard a light knock on the wall.

"Hey, Isaac." Cassidy said.

"Hey. You're not gonna be busy in about a half hour are you?" Isaac asked.

"No. I should be done with this by then, got the rest of my work done at school. Why?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, go get something to eat."

"Yeah, sure."

Isaac smiled as he nodded, turning around and walking away. Cassidy smiled to herself, noticing the look on his face. He looked like he had something planned and she wondered what it was. As her excitement built, she continued with her homework.

She thinks it was the excitement because the next thing she knew, it was already a half hour later. She finished writing her sentence and closed her book.

"Hey, you ready?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah." Cassidy replied, getting up and grabbing her jacket.

"Mind if I drive?"

"Not at all."

Cassidy handed Isaac her car keys and they headed out.

* * *

Isaac had just treated Cassidy to dinner and told her he had a surprise for her. So naturally, when they got back into the car, Isaac asked her to put on a blindfold and made her promise not to peek.

The car came to a stop and Isaac was kind enough to help her out of the car.

"Can I take it off?" Cassidy asked.

"Not yet. We're not there just yet." Isaac replied.

"I swear, Isaac, if you make me run into something I will kill you."

She heard Isaac laugh as he slowly guided her. "I won't. Promise."

They walked the rest of the way in silence until she heard a door open. They venture a tad bit further before he gently grabbed her upper arms, stopping her.

"Okay. You can take it off." Isaac whispered in her ear.

Cassidy felt a shiver down her spine as she reached up to take off the blindfold. She smiled when she saw that she was standing in front of an old piano. Just like the one she described to him. She lightly touched the top of it as she rounded her way to the keys.

"You did this for me?"

Isaac offered her a shrug and a smile. He motioned for her to have a seat, which she obliged. He sat next to her and watched as her fingers lightly ran over the keys.

"Can you play something for me?"

Cassidy smiled at him and nodded, her fingers readying themselves over some keys. She then began to play Beethoven's Fur Elise from memory. He watched as her fingers danced almost expertly over the piano keys. He couldn't help the small smile on his face as he noticed the peaceful but concentrated look on her face.

Isaac closed his eyes for a moment and allowed himself to listen to the music. He liked it; he liked how it changed tune every few moments. It was beautiful. As the final notes were played, he opened his eyes and watched as she sat there, staring at the keys for a moment, small smile on her face.

"That was really good." Isaac said. "You said you started when you were seven, right?"

"Yeah." Cassidy replied with a small nod.

"When did you learn this one?"

"I was eight. I had it fully committed to memory by the time I was nine because this one was my favorite."

"What made you want to play piano?"

"My mom, she liked to listen to a lot of classical music. She was a big fan of Beethoven. She always told me that listening to it always helped keep her relaxed especially when me or my brother drove her crazy." Cassidy and Isaac shared a smile as she reminisced. "I remember when I told my mom that I wanted to learn how to play piano. She was so excited and her eyes just lit up."

The two sat in a comfortable silence as she stared at the piano in front of her, still in awe that Isaac did this for her.

"You know after these last few days…I think this is what I needed. Thank you so much, Isaac. You have no idea how much this really means to me." Cassidy continued, looking at him.

"You're welcome." Isaac smiled.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before their glances fell on each other's lips. Isaac slowly leaned in, knowing that this was now the perfect moment to finally kiss her. Cassidy leaned in too, meeting Isaac half way.

Isaac and Cassidy's lips finally met in a gentle kiss. It didn't take long before the kiss deepened as Cassidy cupped the side of Isaac's face. They broke apart from it, resting their foreheads against each other's and shared a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, I'm back with another chapter for you amazing people! I only own Cassidy Fernandez and everything else belongs to Jeff Davis (damn him for his awesomeness!) and MTV.

So sorry I haven't updated! My internet was acting up and they literally just fixed it today. So to make it up to you, I'll have two more chapters for you within the next twenty four hours!

* * *

"So why do we need their help?" Isaac asked Derek.

Derek, Isaac, Cassidy and Erica walked out of the subway car and onto the platform.

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who it is." Derek replied.

"And they do?"

"They might. Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side."

"Hmm, Scott or Stiles?" Erica asked as Derek stopped in front of a trunk.

"Either."

"You know the full moon is coming, Derek." Isaac added.

"I'm aware of that."

Derek opened the trunk and took out some of the chains he had inside.

"My, these look comfortable." Erica said, pulling some out and holding them with a smirk.

Cassidy lightly shook her head at Erica as she took the chains from the beta, silently telling her that Derek isn't in the mood. Cassidy passed the chains to Derek who put them aside.

"You said you would teach us to change whenever we wanted." Isaac told Derek.

"That happens in time." Derek replied.

"But if you have to lock us up during the full moon that means…that means you and Cassidy are alone against the Argents."

"They haven't found us." Derek closed the trunk and began to walk away.

"Yet. So about we forget the kanima."

"We can't!" Derek turned around. "Look there was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid. At all. And I don't know what he knows or what he's planning but I'm sure about one thing we have to find it first."

Cassidy offered Derek a nod, letting him know that they get it. Derek turned around once more and walked away. She sighed once he was out of ear shot, turning towards Erica and Isaac.

"Erica, try and get on Stiles' good side. Maybe you can get through to him. I'll try with Scott." Cassidy told the beta.

"Why can't I try with Scott?" Erica asked.

"Because we need to figure it out fast and you tend to drift off whenever you hit on him. And as far as I know, he doesn't hate me all that much. Just, trust me, okay?"

Erica nodded before heading towards the stairs and walked out the door, leaving Cassidy alone with Isaac. They exchanged a look before smiling at each other. Isaac walked over to Cassidy and put an arm around her shoulder as he led her towards the stairs.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Isaac asked with a smile.

"I would." Cassidy replied, returning his smile. "When we get back we have to study for your econ class. Remember you have a test tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't think kissing you would make you so bossy."

"Sorry for wanting to make sure you pass your classes."

Isaac and Cassidy smiled once more as they reach the top of the stairs. Before Cassidy could walk out, Isaac pulled her back towards him and kissed her.

"Careful, the more you kiss me the bossier I'll get." Cassidy teased.

"Worth it." Isaac gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Walking out the door, Isaac grabbed Cassidy's hand, lacing their fingers together.

* * *

Erica and Cassidy walked through the hallways of Beacon Hills High school, looking for Scott and Stiles. Almost immediately, they saw Stiles rushing down the hall after Lydia.

"You stay with him. I'll look for Scott." Cassidy replied.

Erica nodded as she tuned her hearing into Stiles conversation with Lydia. She overheard him asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents.

"Lydia, come on! Lydia, wait!" Stiles called after the redhead.

Erica pushed Stiles into the wall, her hand on his chest with her claws out.

"Hey Erica…" Stiles said.

"Why are you asking about Jackson's real parents?" Erica asked as Stiles looked down at her claws before meeting the werewolf's brown eyes.

"Why are you bringing out the claws on camera?"

Stiles motioned to the brand new security camera behind Erica, who turned to look at it. She lowered her hand and retracted her claws.

"That's right, you wanna play Catwoman? I'll be your Batman." Stiles continued, walking away.

"If you're wondering about Jackson's parents they're about half a mile from here." Stiles stopped walking and turned around. "In Beacon Hills Cemetery."

It was Erica's turn to walk away, causing Stiles to chase her and ask her for answers. She passed Cassidy and Isaac down the hall, offering the two a smirk.

"Why aren't you looking for Scott?" Erica asked quietly to the female alpha.

"Isaac told me that he's taking a chemistry test." Cassidy replied.

Erica lightly nodded as she continued down the hall with Stiles still chasing her. The smirk on her face grew as she ignored him just a bit longer.

"Ah, okay, wait! Wait, wait, wait." Stiles said as he finally got her to slow down. "Do you know how they died?"

"Maybe." Erica replied. "If you tell me why you're so interested." Erica thought for a moment and stopped walking, causing Stiles to stop right behind her knowing that she possibly pieced it together. "It's him, isn't it?"

"What? Who, him who?"

"The test didn't work but it's still him." Erica started walking again. "It's Jackson."

* * *

Cassidy sat in the library, working on her advanced chemistry homework since she didn't get it done the night before. She had spent so much time studying with Isaac that she forgot her own work.

"You're such a nerd." Isaac said, sitting next to her. "You're always doing homework."

"Yeah." Cassidy replied with a smile as she continued reading her question. "Why did I think it was a good idea to take advanced chem.? I should've decided on being Mr. Harris' assistant instead. Grading papers is sounding good right about now."

"No cause then who's to say you wouldn't get bored with that?"

"Good point, Lahey. Touché. How'd you do on your test?"

"Good. It was easy."

"That's good to hear. Especially when I'm sure I might fail my test today."

"You'll do fine. You've showed me that you're pretty smart, you can do it."

"At least one of us feels that way. Thanks."

Cassidy looked over to Isaac and offered him a small smile. As Isaac pulled his books out of his backpack, following Cassidy's example, Cassidy's phone vibrated.

'_Figured it out. It's Jackson._' Erica's text read.

"Erica's got a way with Stiles. Jackson's the kanima." Cassidy told Isaac.

"Jackson? He passed the test."

"I know…but we're gonna have to take Erica's word for it."

* * *

Isaac and Cassidy walked into the subway station, backpacks in hand. Derek walked off the subway car towards them.

"Where's Erica?" Derek asked.

"She had to stay after school. Detention." Cassidy replied, walking down the stairs.

"For what?"

"She told us that Mr. Harris gave it to anyone who happened to be around or breaking up the fight between Scott and Jackson."

"Did you guys find anything?"

"Oh yeah, she's fine, Derek. She didn't get hurt. Thanks for asking."

"I know she's fine. Did you find anything or not?"

"Erica did."

"So who's the kanima?"

"Erica will tell you when she gets here."

"Cassidy—"

"Derek, really, I don't wanna argue. I have a ton of homework to do and I'm really tired. Just wait until Erica gets back, please."

Cassidy walked towards her makeshift room, leaving Isaac with Derek.

"Erica said it was Jackson." Isaac told Derek before following Cassidy. "You okay?" He asked when he got to her room and saw her rubbing her temples.

"Yeah. It's between school and the kanima and Derek having me do all this research…"

"It's getting to you, huh?"

"Yeah. It's just a lot for me right now. I mean, I'm doing all this even on the weekend."

"Summer's almost here, just hang in there. How about this weekend, you and me go for a drive. Wherever we end up, let's find something to do. Get away for a little."

"This weekend is the full moon."

"Fine, next weekend."

Cassidy smiled at Isaac and nodded. Some time away would be nice, maybe they can do something fun. Would make a good second date.

"Honestly, that sounds like a good idea. I would love that."

"I knew you would."

Isaac leaned in and gave Cassidy a kiss on the cheek as he sat next to her. They exchanged a look when they heard a scream and ran out of the room and onto the subway car. Erica was laying the ground and Stiles holding her upright, Scott was sitting on one of the seats watching as Derek was beside Erica.

"I still have to get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt." Derek said.

They watched as Derek dug his claws into Erica's arm, causing her to bleed out and scream bloody murder. Once the pain died down, so did Erica's screams. Stiles gently pushed some of Erica's hair aside as she looked up at him weakly.

"Stiles. You make a good Batman." Erica said weakly.

"Oh my god." Scott said quietly, his hand going to his forehead as he shared a look with Stiles.

"Isaac, go into the bathroom, I left a first aid kit in there for emergencies. Get that and a towel." Cassidy said.

Isaac nodded and ran towards the bathroom as Cassidy walked further onto the train car. She gently placed her hand on Scott's shoulder, Scott clearly distressed by what just happened. Isaac came back, handing the first aid kit to Cassidy.

"I got her, Derek." Cassidy told him, motioning to the towel in Isaac's hands.

Derek took the towel and wiped the blood off his hands as Cassidy sat on the ground beside Erica. She moved the newspaper with Erica's blood on it and motioned for the towel. Derek passed her the towel and walked off the subway car, Scott following behind him.

Cassidy wrapped the towel around Erica's arm, feeling the bone still snapped like Isaac's was a while back. She sighed to herself and looked at Erica.

"Erica, sweetheart, I'm gonna have to reset your arm, okay?" Cassidy told the beta gently.

"Okay." Erica whined weakly.

Cassidy sighed once more and closed her eyes. Opening them, she removed the towel from Erica's arm and quickly reset the bone causing Erica to let out a cry. She placed the towel back on Erica's arm and applied some pressure. She knew she would have to bandage the beta's arm because her puncture wounds were inflicted by an alpha, so the healing process would take a little longer.

"Isaac, I need you to hold this."

Isaac quickly came to Cassidy and Erica's sides and held the bloody towel in place. Cassidy opened up the first aid kit and took out some bandages and peroxide. She applied the peroxide and cleaned the blood off her arm before applying the bandage to Erica's arm.

"Okay, Erica, we're all done." Cassidy looked up to Erica, her eyes closed. "Erica?"

She lightly sighed as Erica didn't respond. She knew that she had to have passed out from the pain and blood loss. She moved away from Erica's side and placed the first aid kit on one of the seats, wiping the blood from her hands.

"Can you guys pick her up and lay her down?" Stiles and Isaac nodded, picking up the female beta and placing her onto one of the free seats. "What happened, Stiles?"

"It was Jackson. During detention he turned and he paralyzed, Erica. She had a seizure." Stiles replied.

"The toxin triggered a seizure?"

"Yeah."

Cassidy sighed to herself aloud before looking at Stiles' jumpy eyes. "Are you okay?"

Stiles nodded before casting his glance back to Erica. Cassidy turned around, motioning for Isaac to follow her and leave Stiles with Erica. Scott was headed back to the subway car, offering Cassidy a nod as they passed each other.

"What?" Cassidy asked Derek, noticing the look on his face.

"Scott's in the pack." Derek replied.

"What?"

"Yeah. He's in as long as we do things his way. He wants to save Jackson, not kill him."

"Is there a way to save him?"

"I don't know." Derek got up from his seat. "But in order for us to keep Scott, we have to."


	10. Chapter 10

Another day, another chapter! Remember, I own Cassidy Fernandez and unfortunately, no one else. Boo.

* * *

"Hey." Derek called to Cassidy and Isaac, who were going over the translated bestiary pages on the kanima that Cassidy got from Scott. "Scott wants me to meet him at the vet's. I want you guys to come with me."

Cassidy and Isaac nodded, getting up from their seats. They followed Derek to his car; the whole ride to the Dr. Deaton's office was silent. As soon as they arrived, they saw Scott unlocking the door, glaring when his eyes landed on Isaac. Clearly, he didn't expect Isaac.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked as he opened the door.

Derek was the first to walk in, followed by Cassidy then Isaac.

"I need him." Derek replied simply.

"I don't trust him."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." Isaac replied.

"Guys, please." Cassidy started.

"And Derek really doesn't care." Derek added irritably. "Now where's the vet is he gonna help us or not?"

"It depends." Dr. Deaton replied from the doorway. "Your friend, Jackson…were you planning to kill him or save him?"

"Save him." Scott replied the same time Derek said, "Kill him."

"Save him." Scott told Derek before turning back to Dr. Deaton. "Save him."

Dr. Deaton nodded and motioned for the four werewolves to follow him. They walked into the back room and stood at an examination table when Deaton turned around and placed a rack full of small bottles down. Isaac reached out to touch one of the bottles before Derek grabbed his hand.

"Watch what you touch." Derek said.

Derek let go of Isaac's hand, causing a small chuckle from Cassidy. Isaac looked at Cassidy, who was still smiling. He shook his head and leaned onto the examination table and looked up at Deaton.

"So, what are you, some kind of witch?" Isaac asked Dr. Deaton.

"No. I'm a veterinarian." Deaton replied, earning a nod from Isaac.

Cassidy let out another chuckle, turning her head turned to look behind her right shoulder, exchanging a smile with Scott and avoiding Isaac's glare.

"Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that'll be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin." Deaton continued, looking at Derek.

"We're open to suggestions." Derek said.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac asked.

"We already tried. I nearly took its head off and Argent emptied an entire clip into it, the thing just gets back up."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked.

"One. It can't swim."

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No. He's the captain of the swim team." Scott replied.

"Essentially you're trying to catch two people." Deaton turned around and grabbed a coin shaped object with a figure in the middle. "A puppet. And a puppeteer." He placed the coin down. "One killed the husband and the other had to take care of the wife, do we know why?"

"I-I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too and she was maybe murdered."

"Maybe he couldn't let the same thing happen to anyone else." Cassidy added.

"How do we know that's not part of the rules?" Isaac asked. "The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife then the baby dies too."

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott asked Isaac.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was."

"Hold on. The book says they're bonded right?" Deaton asked Scott and Cassidy, earning a nod. "What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the kanima also affects its master?" Deaton opened a bottle of mountain ash and poured a circle around the coin.

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning we can catch them." Scott replied.

"Both of them." Cassidy added as realization hit all the werewolves. "So where can we find a moment of opportunity?"

"There's this rave going on tomorrow night. I saw Jackson in line to buy tickets, I think he found the next target."

"You think we can expect the master to be there too?"

"Everyone's supposed to be there. Worth a shot."

* * *

After Cassidy dropped off Isaac, Erica and Boyd at school, she and Derek stayed behind to figure out a plan. Isaac assured the two of them that he would get some tickets so that some of them can be on the inside to help out Scott with Jackson. Scott was in charge of getting some help from Dr. Deaton, which included mountain ash to trap the kanima and his master.

"Okay, Isaac won't be able to get enough tickets for us, so what should we do about that?" Cassidy asked.

"Whoever doesn't go in will stay outside. Just in case Jackson or the master gets away." Derek replied.

"Either way, we also do need to be prepared for the possibility that we might run into hunters. They know about the kanima and Allison will probably be going."

Before Derek could say anything, they heard the door upstairs open and footsteps coming down the stairs. The two alphas got up and walked out of the subway car to meet the betas.

"Managed to only get two." Isaac said, holding up the tickets.

"Okay." Cassidy replied to Isaac before turning to Derek. "Isaac and Erica?"

"Yeah." Derek replied before turning to his three wolves. "Isaac and Erica, you guys will help out Scott. Me, Cassidy and Boyd will keep watch on the outside. Scott should be here with Stiles soon to go over the rest of the plan."

* * *

Derek parked his car at the back of warehouse where the rave was being held. Boyd, Cassidy and Isaac sat in the back while Erica sat up front with Derek.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Derek asked.

All the teenagers nodded before getting out of the car. Derek leaned on his side of the car, listening out for anything suspicious as Erica and Isaac stared at the building for a moment and began to walk towards it.

"Hey." Cassidy called to them, causing them to turn around. "Be careful."

Erica and Isaac nodded before turning to head inside. Cassidy grabbed Isaac's hand, catching his attention. She stood up on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips, letting go of his hand after. Isaac gave her a light smile before turning to catch up with Erica.

Cassidy turned back towards the car and leaned against it, feeling eyes on her. She looked over at Boyd, who smiled brightly at her.

"What?" Cassidy asked him, unable to hide Boyd's infectious smile.

"So…you and Isaac…" Boyd started.

"Yeah…"

"So…that kiss. Was that like a good luck kiss or was it an, 'oh Isaac please be careful, I don't know if I can live without you if something happens to you' kiss?"

"Shut up."

Cassidy and Boyd started laughing, Cassidy lightly shaking her head.

"So what about you and Erica?" Cassidy added. "You guys seem pretty chummy."

"I don't know. My lips are sealed."

"You're no fun."

Suddenly the joking stopped as they heard movement from the other side of the building.

"Hunters?" Cassidy asked Derek.

"Yeah. Sounds like it." Derek replied.

* * *

Isaac leaned against a beam with Scott, who held out a syringe full of ketamine.

"Why me?" Isaac asked.

"Cause I'm gonna make sure Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan." Scott replied. "Look, you gotta do it intravenously, which means in the vein. You find him, pull back on this plunger right here. The neck is probably gonna be the easiest so find the vein, jam it in there and pull back on the trigger. Be careful."

Isaac chuckled as he looked down at the syringe.

"I doubt that I'll even slightly hurt him."

"No, I mean you." Isaac looked up to Scott for a moment, noticing the seriousness in his eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Scott looked around and pulled out his phone.

_Argent is here. Can you distract them?_ Scott sent his text to Cassidy.

_Yeah, we know. But don't worry. We got it._ Cassidy replied.

_I'll try to be there soon._

Scott walked away, Isaac watching him. To be honest, he was surprised Scott said that. Just the night before, Scott said that he didn't trust him and now here he wanted him to be careful; his tune seeming to have changed.

Isaac turned around and found Erica, who was on the lookout for Jackson. She kept her eye on him and they immediately headed over to him as he was making his way towards the front of the crowd. Erica put herself in front of him, her lips grazing his neck as Isaac came up behind her. Erica began to dance in between Jackson and Isaac seductively, trying to distract Jackson long enough for Isaac to drug him.

Isaac pulled out the syringe and kept it to his side, out of Jackson's sight. Everything seemed to be going well until both of them felt a sharp pain on their sides, both knowing that Jackson stabbing them with his claws.

"He belongs to me." Jackson's voice threatened, pulling out his claws.

Isaac and Erica fell to the floor, the syringe falling out of Isaac's reach. He crawled to grab it only for it to be kicked away by someone dancing. He quickly made his way back to it and grabbed it, walking up behind Jackson. He put the needle in his neck and pumped him full of ketamine, catching Jackson as he fell back against him.

* * *

Derek, Cassidy and Boyd walked into the light, showing themselves to the group of hunters.

"Derek, back off." Chris Argent warned.

"Back off? That's really all you've got? I've gotta be honest, Chris, I was really expecting more from the big bad veteran werewolf hunter."

"Okay then. How about, didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gun fight?"

The hunters behind him cocked their guns.

"That one sounded pretty good." Boyd said.

Derek rolled his eyes before looking over to Boyd as Cassidy touched his arm, shaking her head no. The three werewolves quickly ran and took cover behind a dumpster when one began firing.

It didn't take long before they had to reload. Boyd was the first around the corner, using the shotgun to knock out a hunter before moving onto the next. Cassidy came out from around the other side as Derek rolled over the top of the dumpster, each of them fighting off a hunter.

Cassidy's attention turned towards Derek when he was shot with two tasers. She knocked out the hunter with a knee to the head, noticing Derek grabbing at the strings of both tasers. Sensing what he was doing, Cassidy ran and pushed one of the hunters into the other as Derek pulled him by the taser strings to run into his comrade.

Derek pulled the needles from the tasers out of his chest as a gunshot sounded off. Cassidy cried out and hit the ground, grabbing at her left arm. Derek helped her up and quickly dragged her towards the dumpster, shots still going off from Chris, who was behind the stone beam nearby. They all sat, leaning on the dumpster as Derek checked Cassidy's arm.

"Boyd, you okay?" Cassidy asked when she saw the blood on Boyd's hands.

"I think I stopped healing." Boyd replied, pain lacing his voice.

"Bullets laced with wolf's bane. You two gotta go. Take the car." Derek told them.

"What about you?" Boyd asked.

"I have to find Scott. Go. Go."

Boyd and Cassidy got up and ran out from behind the dumpster. Cassidy quickly stopped and turned around, cautiously approaching an unconscious hunter while keeping the lookout for Chris behind the stone beam. She grabbed one of their guns and quickly turned and ran for the car.

"Hang in there, Boyd. I'll fix you up when we get back." Cassidy assured him as they got in the car.

* * *

There was a knock on the door before it opened, Stiles walking into the room where Erica was about to slash at him.

"No, no, no. It's just me. Just me. Freak." Stiles said, closing the door behind him. "He okay?"

"Well…" Isaac started, walking up to the unconscious Jackson. "Let's find out."

Isaac's claws came out and he went to slash at Jackson, who quickly caught the werewolf's wrist. Isaac went to his knees, whimpering as Jackson squeezed, possibly breaking a bone before letting go.

"Okay, no one does anything like that again. Okay?"

"I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out." Isaac whined as he held his wrist.

"Yeah, well apparently this is all we're gonna get. So let's hope whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight."

Suddenly, Jackson's eyes opened, Erica being the first to notice.

"I'm here." Jackson's distorted voice said. "I'm right here with you."

Stiles walked a little closer to Jackson and squatted in front of him to be eye level with him.

"Jackson is that you?" Stiles asked.

"Us. We're all here."

Stiles looked back to Isaac and Erica before turning back to Jackson.

"Are you the one killing people?"

"We're the ones killing murderers."

"So all the people you killed so far—"

"Deserved it."

"See we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers."

"Anything can break if enough pressure is applied."

"So the people you're killing are all murderers then."

"All. Each and every one."

"Well who did they murder?"

"Me."

"Wait, what? What do you mean?"

"They murdered me."

Jackson's eyes turned reptilian, starting to shift.

"They murdered me." He continued.

"Okay. More ketamine." Stiles said, standing straight and backing up. "The man needs ketamine, come on."

"We don't have anymore." Isaac said, showing him the bottle.

"You used the whole bottle?"

Stiles took the bottle from Isaac and looked at it irritably as Erica tapped Stiles shoulder as Jackson stood up, letting out a shrill cry.

"Okay out. Everybody out." Stiles continued.

"G-g-go!" Isaac said.

Stiles, Erica and Isaac ran out of the room and closed the door, pushing themselves against it.

"Okay find something to move in front of the door."

The kanima burst through the wall, running freely in the warehouse.

* * *

Cassidy helped Boyd to his 'bed' and laid him down. She fixed him up like she promised and even though he's healed; he was still a bit exhausted from the whole ordeal.

"You rest okay? You did good tonight." Cassidy told him.

Boyd offered her a tired smile as she gently rubbed his shoulder. Her phone went off, causing her to leave Boyd to answer it.

"Hello?" Cassidy answered.

"_Hey, it's me._" Isaac said on the other line. "_Can you come and get me and Erica?_"

"Sure, I'll be right there."

Cassidy hung up the phone and looked at the wound on her arm. Sighing, she went up the stairs, stumbling a bit as she started to feel the effects of the wolf's bane bullet. She shook the cobwebs out as she continued on her way.

As she arrived at the warehouse, she got out of the car, having a hard time seeing straight.

"Isaac." Cassidy called to the beta. "You have drive. I-I can't—"

"Okay. I got it." Isaac replied, helping her into the back seat.

Erica got into the back seat with her, resting Cassidy's head on her lap.

"What happened?" Isaac asked as he drove off.

"Hunters. I was shot with a wolf's bane bullet."

"How long ago?" Erica asked.

"Almost two hours. I've been fixing Boyd."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He's sleeping. When we get back, I'm gonna need help."

"Okay. We're almost there." Isaac said.

"Where's Derek?"

"With Scott and Stiles. He's fine."

In a few short moments, they arrived at the subway station. Erica and Isaac helped Cassidy out of the car and inside. Once they were down the stairs, they took her into the subway car, noticing everything she had out from taking care of Boyd.

"Okay. I need one of you to remove the bullet from my arm and the other to quickly apply pressure once it's out. I don't wanna pass out from blood loss." Cassidy said, motioning to the tweezers.

Erica grabbed the tweezers and took a deep breath. She looked over to Isaac, who nodded at her and took Cassidy's hand. Erica put the tweezers in Cassidy's arm, causing the alpha to whimper in pain. Unfortunately, she couldn't grab a hold of the bullet so it felt like she was digging and digging. Isaac flinched as he felt Cassidy's claws pierce his skin.

"Stop, stop!" Cassidy called out, breathing heavily.

Erica swallowed the lump in her throat forming, as she noticed Cassidy's eyes glowing red. The mixture of the pain and the wolf's bane wasn't helping Cassidy as she was trying to control the wolf that was starting to come out. She took a couple more deep breaths and let go of Isaac's hand.

"Erica, you can do this." Cassidy assured the girl next to her.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm hurting you." Erica replied sadly.

"I'll do it." Isaac said.

Erica passed the tweezers to Isaac and switched places with him. Isaac immediately went to grab the bullet, Cassidy letting out a whimper once more. It wasn't long before the tweezers came out, bullet in between them. Once the bullet was out, Erica placed a towel over the wound.

"Okay, now someone needs to open one of those bullets and pour it out on the seat. Then take the lighter and set it on fire." Cassidy said.

Erica grabbed the bullet and opened the edge with her teeth, doing what Cassidy asked of her. She grabbed the lighter and put the flame on the wolf's bane, causing it to spark briefly before dying down.

"On three, I need you to move the towel. Both of you need to hold me down so I don't fall off the seat and hurt myself when I put the wolf's bane in the wound." Cassidy continued as she gathered the wolf's bane in her hand.

"Wait, what?" Isaac and Erica asked in unison.

"One. Two. Three."

Isaac removed the towel and Cassidy quickly put the wolf's bane into her arm. She screamed out in pain and was held down by Isaac and Erica as she started to thrash around. Soon enough, she calmed down and breathed heavily as the bullet wound healed.

"What was that?" Erica asked.

"When you're shot with a bullet laced with wolf's bane, it stops the healing process. You need the exact wolf's bane in order reverse the effects. It's painful as hell."

Isaac got up from his seat and picked up Cassidy, bridal style, and took her to her room. He gently laid her down on the bed and took off her shoes for her. She looked so tired to him and he knew that injury tied her out.

"Get some sleep, okay?" Isaac said gently.

Cassidy nodded as Isaac gently kissed her forehead. He turned to walk out the room, reaching the door frame when she called out for him.

"Thanks. Tell Erica I said thank you, too. And that I'm not mad at her." Cassidy said.

"Sure. Night."

Cassidy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, allowing the sleep to overcome her.


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter! Thanks to all of you for sticking it out with me this far! Just a reminder, I only own Cassidy Fernandez and unfortunately no one else. Boo. 

Remember, I posted three chapters within the last twenty four hours so make sure to check them all out so you don't get confused! :)

* * *

Cassidy woke up the next morning and walked out onto the platform holding her left arm. Almost immediately, she caught Derek and Isaac's attention, both of them looking up from their food.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked.

"Good. Just a little sore but I'll live." Cassidy replied, sitting down.

"Brought you some food."

Isaac got up and grabbed the food Derek brought her.

"Thanks." Cassidy told Isaac as he placed it down in front of her. "Thanks for the food, Derek." Derek nodded, taking a bite of his eggs. "When did you get back?"

"Late last night."

"Where were you?"

"I was at the vet's with Scott. He almost died last night."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine now. He came back with me last night for a little while. Argent's wife tried to kill him last night."

"Why?"

"She wanted him out of Allison's life."

"She's crazy and creepy as hell."

"Look, there's something you both should know, and I'll make sure to tell Boyd and Erica too."

"What?" Isaac and Cassidy asked in unison.

"I bit her last night, Victoria Argent. It was in self defense, but Argent probably won't listen to that. The target on my back just got bigger. It might mean that you guys are in more danger too."

Silence filled the room as Derek looked between Isaac and Cassidy, who were both looking down at their food, trying to process this information.

"Is there a way it could've been avoided?" Cassidy asked after a moment.

"No. Scott was half dead and she stabbed me and threw me against a wall. She had wolf's bane in a vaporizer. It was the thing I could do to get out of there with Scott alive."

"Okay." Cassidy nodded. "If it couldn't be avoided then I can't get mad at you. We're just gonna have to prepare for the fallout."

* * *

Derek opened the chest on the platform.

"What is that?" Isaac asked Derek, running his fingers over the design on the inside of the lid.

"It's a triskele." Boyd replied, causing everyone to look over to him. "Spirals mean different things. Past, present, future. Mother, father, child."

"Know what it means to me?" Derek asked, impressed with Boyd's knowledge.

"Alpha, beta, omega?"

"That's right. It's a spiral, reminds us that we can all rise as one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas and alphas can fall to betas or even omegas."

"Like Scott?" Isaac asked.

"Scott's with us."

"Really? Where is he now?"

"Shush, Isaac." Cassidy warned him.

"He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either. None of us will. There's a price you pay for this kind of power." Derek took out some chains and handed them to Cassidy. "You get the ability to heal. But tonight you're gonna wanna kill anything you can find."

"Good thing I had my period last week, then." Erica replied.

Boyd and Isaac looked at her in a slight surprise, while Cassidy couldn't help but smile at her. Derek also gave a small smile, and held up a headband with screws facing the inside.

"Well this one's for you."

Erica looked at Derek and smiled.

* * *

Cassidy was putting on her makeup, getting ready for Lydia's party. Derek and Scott had agreed the night before that she should go with him and Stiles, just to help keep an eye on Jackson. Easier to do so with three people instead of two, with two of the three being werewolves. And with tonight being the full moon, Cassidy also had to keep an eye on Scott.

Erica walked into the room she shared with Cassidy and sat down next to the female alpha, playing around with an eyeliner pencil.

"Hey." Cassidy said, putting her mirror down.

"Hey." Erica replied, twisting the eyeliner pencil between her fingers.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just not looking forward to being chained up."

"It's for your own good. They should keep you from getting hurt and from you hurting Boyd and Isaac."

"I know, but it's still nothing to be excited about."

"Fair enough. But you also have the unfortunate privilege of wearing, what I like to call, the helmet."

"Yeah, what is that for anyway?"

Cassidy put everything in her hands down and turned towards Erica.

"As female werewolves, we can go through a huge amount of pain. But then again, that's girls in general because we have to go through the severe pain of childbirth at some point in our lives. The pain from the helmet should hopefully keep you in your chains. Because the wolf inside of us is capable of thinking logically on the full moon and you'll be out of the chains in no time without it."

"Why can't you stay?"

"Scott needs my help. But don't worry, Derek has me on speed dial. If anything happens, he'll call me. I personally think I should stay but he claims he can handle it."

Erica nodded and looked down, putting the eyeliner pencil down. Cassidy gently placed her hand over to Erica's. She knew the beta was worried about what could happen. Erica might not show it too often, but she loves her pack; she loves Boyd, Isaac and Derek. She was afraid to hurt them and she felt like if Cassidy was there, then there will be a lesser chance of her getting far if she gets out of her chains.

"Hey. Everything is gonna be okay. We're all gonna get through tonight and everything will go back to normal. I'll do my best to work with you guys on keeping control over the full moon. Okay?"

Erica nodded and offered Cassidy a weak smile.

* * *

Derek looked up from setting up some chains in the back of the subway car to see Cassidy, dressed for the party. She slowly walked over to him and sat down nearby.

"Can I ask you something? I've been wondering for a while now." Cassidy said, playing with the hem of her skirt nervously.

"Yeah." Derek replied, still working on the chains.

"Why did you let me in your pack?"

"What?"

"I mean, you didn't really know me and you let me in anyway. I know part of it was because I'm an alpha but I'm just curious as to if there's more of a reason. And on top of that omegas aren't really treated the greatest..."

Derek tugged on the chains before turning to Cassidy.

"The moment I looked you in the eye, I knew that you were almost like me. When we talked, you basically confirmed my suspicions that you suffered as much as I have. It's the main reason why I helped you out with your grief. I don't want you to end up like me."

"You're not as bad as you think, Derek."

"Maybe. But I also saw how you and Isaac are with each other. I didn't want your grief to get in the way of you two possibly finding happiness. Both of you deserve it after everything you've gone through. And because when we met, there was this—" Derek stopped himself, unsure of how to keep going.

"This what?"

"Connection. And for a while I thought that I had feelings for you. But then the other day, I realized exactly what I see you as."

"What do you see me as?"

"I mistook my actions for attraction. But then I realized that you're like a little sister. I mean, we've both been through some similar things, the way we argued and every time I try to comfort you…it's more like what I would try to do as a big brother if my little sister was still alive. I feel like I got a second chance at being a brother. I didn't expect you to become…important to me as much as you have, especially in this short period of time."

Cassidy soaked in all the information just given to her. Derek saw her as his little sister. His own was taken away from him, just like her older brother was taken from her. She wouldn't lie, Derek has become important to her as well, it's the main reason why she put up with his moodiness. He took her in when he didn't have to. He gave her a more permanent place to stay. He gave her a sense of family in this pack. She felt she owed him her life because in her reality, Derek saved her.

Derek was very candid in his thoughts and feelings at the moment which slightly shocked her. But these words…by him telling her all of this…it made her believe him. He wouldn't just come right out and say these things to her if it wasn't true.

"Derek, thank you. I never really took time to think about our relationship and I want you to know—" Cassidy started, wiping a stray tear from her face. "I want you to know that you're important to me too. And I really do see us that way too. We're both given another shot, so let's not mess it up, okay?" She joked.

Derek lightly smiled and nodded. They both reached out to each other for a hug. Derek felt really good about telling her about this. He never really did things like this; these actions right now are a bit out of character for him. With Cassidy, it surprised him how easy these actions came to him after he's suppressed them for so long. But it felt good to feel…normal again; like everything used to be...before everything went bad for him.

* * *

Cassidy put the car in park, looking at Lydia's house for a moment.

"When is Stiles supposed to get here?" Cassidy asked Scott, who sat in the passenger seat for direction's sake.

"He should be here soon." Scott replied, looking at his phone.

Cassidy nodded, unbuckling her seat belt as Scott put his phone back in his pocket. The two sat in a comfortable silence, wanting to wait for Stiles before going inside.

"Are you sure you can be here? I've been thinking and I'm just worried about you wolfing out tonight. I know it's stupid and you probably have control over it now, but last month you were locked up."

"No, it's okay, I get what you mean. But I can handle it."

Cassidy nodded again and offered Scott a smile.

"You okay?" Scott asked after she sighed.

"Yeah, just wondering how the pack is doing."

"You worry a lot don't you?"

"Yeah, it's part of who I am. I worry about all you guys, cause you guys are the closest thing I've allowed myself to become attached to in a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Since before my mom died when I was ten. I knew friends would come and go because of what I am, but having friends that are werewolves…it's probably the closest I've ever gotten to a normal friendship. And then I had my daughter about two years ago and…attachments haven't been the same."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yeah. I was young and stupid but she was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Not that I mind that you're telling me this, but why are you?"

"Because my instincts tell me that I can trust you."

Scott offered her a small smile. "So, if you don't mind me asking…where is she?"

Scott immediately saw the change in her eyes. She went from a somewhat happy look to a sad one in not even a whole second. He knew he asked her something she wasn't ready to talk about and at the moment he wished he could take it back. Cassidy opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud knock on her window.

The two startled werewolves looked at the figured peaking in, revealing it to be Stiles.

"Maybe we'll talk about it later." Cassidy told Scott before getting out of the car.

Scott sighed to himself and got out of the car. They walked over to Stiles' jeep and saw the big wrapped box inside.

"Wow, Stiles. Could you get her anything bigger?" Cassidy asked with a chuckle.

Stiles offered her a proud smile as he grabbed the box, his arms barely able to fit around it. The three headed to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Happy birthday!" Stiles said happily as Lydia opened the door, shaking the box. "I'm coming in."

Stiles attempted the get the box through the door, Lydia watched for a little before walking away.

"Don't forget to try the punch." Lydia called out as she continued walking.

"You know you guys could help me instead of standing there laughing." Stiles told Scott and Cassidy as he continued pushing.

"Try turning the box." Cassidy replied as her and Scott kept laughing.

Before Stiles could even try, he finally made it in, falling on top of the box as he gave one final push.

"This is probably gonna be the best night." Cassidy continued with a smile.

Scott smiled back as he helped pick up Stiles and helped him put Lydia's gift in the next room. Soon after, the three split up and did a lap around the house to see if they could find Jackson anywhere before meeting back up.

"Did you find Jackson anywhere?" Stiles asked as they walked through the hallway.

"No. You see Allison?" Scott replied.

"No." Stiles and Cassidy replied in unison.

"But we should tell her what we found." Stiles said.

"Still kinda not sure what we found." Scott said.

"We found it has something to do with water, the fact that the victims were on the swim team, the way the kanima reacted at the pool."

"So whoever's controlling the kanima really hates the swim team."

"Hates the swim team, especially the 2006 swim team. It could be another teacher, maybe another student back then. Who are we missing that we haven't thought of?"

Before anyone could reply, Allison walked up to the group, offering a closed lip smile.

"Uh, Jackson's not here." Allison said.

"No one's here." Stiles said as he looked around the empty pool area.

"Maybe it's just early." Scott said.

"Maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whack job."

"Stiles." Cassidy said, lightly smacking his arm.

They all looked over to Lydia, who stood alone holding a tray of punch.

"Well we have to do something because we've been completely ignoring her for the past two weeks." Allison said.

"She's ignored Stiles for the past ten years." Scott replied, earning a light smack on the arm from Cassidy.

"I like to think of it as not having been on her radar…" Stiles said.

"Look, I don't know Lydia and even though I hear that she can be kind of a…bitch, but Allison is right. She's your friend." Cassidy said.

"We don't owe her a party." Scott replied to both Cassidy and Allison.

"What about the chance to get back to normal?" Allison replied.

"Normal?"

"She wouldn't be the town whack job if it wasn't for us."

Stiles and Cassidy looked over to Lydia, who stood there unable to hide the disappointment in her eyes.

"I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here."

"Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going." Stiles added, pulling out his phone. "Like really going."

"Who?" Allison and Cassidy asked in a curious unison.

"I met them not too long ago. Let's just say they know how to party."

* * *

Derek had just finished chaining up Boyd in the back of the subway car and was now about to put the 'helmet' on Erica.

"What if we break free?" Boyd asked, worry lacing his voice.

"You'll do anything you can to try and get out of here. Probably try to kill me then kill each other and kill anything else with a heartbeat." Derek replied before turning to Isaac. "I need you to hold her."

"We can still call Cassidy back here to help." Erica said as Isaac put his arms under hers and temporarily rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Scott needs her help in case he can't control himself."

"So how come she gets to wear the headband thing?" Isaac asked Derek.

"Cause she'll be able to withstand more pain than the two of you. Got an extra one if you really want it."

"I'll pass, thank you."

"Ready?" Derek asked Erica.

"Yeah." Erica replied.

Erica sighed as Derek to put the helmet over her head. He began to turn the screws, Erica preparing for the pain. Once she felt the beginnings of it, she let out a whimper, causing Isaac to tighten his hold on her. The pain intensified, making her screaming bloody murder. The look, sounds and screams were enough for Boyd and Isaac to have a hard time watching the scene in front of them.

* * *

The party at Lydia's house was in full swing. Cassidy smiled after Stiles said something funny as she looked over at Allison. The smile slowly faded when she saw the teenager looking a bit sad as she finished her punch.

Cassidy could see that Allison meant a lot to Scott and Scott meant a lot to Allison. She turned back to Stiles and Scott, telling them that she'd be right back before walking over towards Allison. She didn't know her too well, but she thought maybe she could at least make the attempt at a friendship, despite her being a hunter, and maybe cheer her up.

"Hey." Cassidy said, walking up to the hunter.

"Hey." Allison replied, looking up at her before glancing down at the glass in her hand.

Lydia walked by the two, giving them new glasses of punch before walking off and doing the same.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Allison looked up and looked over at Scott and Stiles.

"Look, I know we're not really in the best of circumstances as far as our lives go, but I do wanna at least try to be friends. I know that whatever is going on with you and Scott is really bugging you. Just know if you ever want someone to talk to, I'm offering my services."

Allison's glance turned to the werewolf in front of her and offered her a small smile and a thank you. Cassidy's lightly patted her arm before walking back over to Stiles and Scott.

"..and on top of that, if I have to watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt, I'm gonna stab myself in the face." Stiles said to Scott.

"I don't think I wanna know what I missed." Cassidy said.

Scott got up from where he was sitting, looking over to the entrance. Cassidy's glance turned to Scott's line of vision when she saw what he did, her eyes widening.

"Don't stab yourself in the face." Scott said.

"Why not?" Stiles replied.

"Because Jackson's here."

Stiles looked over and saw Jackson walking in and stopping when his eyes fell on the three of them. They all watched as Lydia walked over to him and handed him a glass of punch.

Jackson's intense stare returned to Stiles, Cassidy and Scott as he took a drink of his punch.


	12. Chapter 12

Wooo! Back with another chapter! Remember, I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf. I only own Cassidy Fernandez and anyone else you don't recognize!

Now, here's the moment we've all been waiting for...you're going to hear about her past! YEAH! Haha. Happy Moonday everyone!

Enjoy my lovelies! 

* * *

Screams and growls from Erica and Boyd sounded throughout the abandoned subway station.

Derek was working on Isaac's chains as Isaac sat down on the other end of the subway car, trying to hold himself together.

"How are you not feeling this?" Isaac asked irritably.

"I feel every second of it." Derek replied matching his tone.

"And how do you control it?"

"Find an anchor." Derek tightened the chains a little more as Isaac threw his head back for a moment. "Find something meaningful to you, bind yourself to it, keep the human side in control."

"What is it for you?"

"Anger. But it doesn't have to be that for everybody."

"You mean Scott and Cassidy?"

"Yeah. Alright that should do it."

Derek tugged on the chains to check them when Isaac did the same, unable to control the movement and it made the leg of the seat to loosen. Derek looked up at Isaac in surprise for a moment before looking over to Boyd and Erica, both of their eyes glowing their golden color.

* * *

Cassidy had walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes. She had never had this feeling before, she felt a bit dizzy, almost as if she were drunk. She went over to the sink and turned on the faucet, throwing cold water on her face.

She dried her face, thankful at the moment her eyeliner and mascara were waterproof. When she pulled the towel away from her face she saw her father standing behind her. She was about to scream out of surprise but she found herself being pushed against the door, his hand over her mouth.

"You." He said angrily. "For the longest time, I wondered, why me? Why did I have to end up with you? I didn't even want you when your mother and your brother died. You were nothing but this pathetic excuse for a wolf and a life and your little boyfriend Isaac is gonna see that too. The only thing you've done right with your life was having Samantha. And then, because I loved her, you took her from me. You took away the one thing in my life that actually meant something because you couldn't take it. And then you killed me." His claws came out as he raised his hand. "It's about time I return the favor."

Cassidy closed her eyes and flinched as his hand came down. She opened her eyes when it never came. Breathing heavily, she wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked around, finding herself alone. She had absolutely no idea what just happened and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

She wiped away the excess tears and took a deep breath before walking out of the bathroom. She heard her phone going off, signaling to her she had a voicemail. She pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and listened to the message.

"_Cass. I need you to come back; I need your help. If you can, bring Scott._" Derek's voice said before he hung up his end.

She hung up the phone and began looking around for Scott, who was looking for Stiles with a water bottle in his hand.

"Hey, Derek called. He needs help and he's hoping for both of us." Cassidy said, catching his attention.

"I have to find Stiles, there's something going on here." Scott replied.

"Okay. You two figure it out, I'll help Derek."

"Be careful."

"You too."

* * *

Boyd, Isaac and Erica began tugging at their chains as they started shifting, the screams and growls of pain coming from mostly Boyd and Erica. Derek quickly dialed Scott's number when he couldn't get a hold of Cassidy.

"Scott, can you call me back I'm gonna need some help. Bring Cassidy with you." Derek hung up the phone when he heard something from inside the train come loose. "Definitely gonna need some help."

Derek extended his claws and ran through the front entrance of the subway car. Isaac stopped thrashing around in his seat once his eyes fell on Derek; Derek finding all of his betas fully shifted and staring at him with murderous glances.

Derek walked past Isaac and moved away as Isaac made a reach for him, but was held down by the chains. Erica let out a howl as she got an arm free from her chains. Derek looked back when he heard Isaac making more progress in his freedom when he heard a clang closer to him. He looked back to see Erica's headband on the floor and Erica and Boyd making their way towards him.

Erica swiped at Derek but he ducked out of the way and hit her on her back, pushing her forward and to the ground. Isaac finally got free and immediately headed for an exit.

"Isaac!" Derek called.

Isaac jumped out of the nearby window, effectively escaping. Derek went to chase him but was grabbed from behind by Boyd and shoved to the ground. Erica and Boyd hovered over Derek and began swiping at him, Erica holding him down by the throat. Derek managed to overpower them and push them off him.

Derek knocked Erica's head into the pole nearby and he punched Boyd. Once he got to his feet, Boyd wrapped his hands around his alpha's throat and began choking him, pushing him into the nearby divider. Erica got up and placed her hand on Derek's shoulder, prepared to scratch him but was elbowed in the face.

Derek turned his attention back to Boyd and head butted him, knocking him to the ground and punched Boyd when he tried to get back up. Derek turned his attention to Erica who began to back away as she tried to get up, but Derek grabbed her right arm, dragged her back to her spot and began to chain it back up.

Boyd got up and made a run for it, causing Derek to follow him for a few short feet when he saw Isaac come back in and shove Boyd into the seat. Erica got up and scratched Derek's back, causing Derek to turn around and punch Erica in the face, effectively knocking her unconscious. He turned back to Isaac, who held Boyd down and looked up at his alpha, offering him a nod.

Derek, in surprise, nodded back. He never expected Isaac to gain control this quick but at the moment, he was extremely grateful for it. Isaac then punched Boyd in the face to knock him unconscious. He and Derek dragged him to the back of the subway car and began chaining both Boyd and Erica back up before proceeding to put Isaac back on lock down, just in case.

Isaac sat there, still fully shifted as Derek worked on the chains, holding his right arm up.

"Think you'll be okay now. Looks like you found an anchor." Derek said.

"My father." Isaac replied softly.

Derek looked up at him in a small confusion.

"You're father used to lock you in a freezer in a basement to punish you."

"He didn't use to."

Derek finished tightening the chains and motioned to Isaac that he could lower his arm. He got back up and tiredly walked off the subway car. He looked over to his left and saw Lydia standing there. She lifted her hand and blew a purple powder in his face.

Derek remembered hitting the ground before darkness set in.

* * *

Cassidy got out of her car and ran inside the subway station but found that it was quiet. She hit the bottom of the stairs and took off her boots so the heel on them wouldn't make any noise. She slowly made her way towards the subway car, just in case the betas got free and were hiding. Once she made it to the middle entrance of the subway car, she turned around and scanned the room once more before walking in. She looked to her left and saw Boyd and Erica chained up but unconscious. To her right, she saw Isaac, sitting down, turning when he noticed her presence. She walked over to him and sat across from him, putting her boots down next to her.

"Hey." Cassidy said, lightly grabbing and tugging the chains on the floor.

"Hey." Isaac replied, offering her a small smile.

"Where's Derek?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since he left the car about ten minutes ago."

Cassidy nodded as she studied Isaac. She was surprised that he was still him on his second full moon, but it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless.

"You found an anchor, huh?"

"Yeah."

"That's great, Isaac. It's only your second full moon and you already gained control, I'm so proud of you."

Isaac's heart swelled with pride; someone was proud of him. He hadn't heard that in a long, long time. To hear it from someone he cared about, his kind of girlfriend especially, made him so happy.

"What's your anchor?" Cassidy continued.

"My father...who he used to be before he changed." Isaac watched as Cassidy smiled softly at him. "If you don't mind me asking…what's your anchor?"

Cassidy looked down at the floor for a moment and lightly sighed. She wanted to tell him what her anchor was, but in order for her to do that, she felt she should tell him everything. The time to talk about what happened to her…she felt ready enough to do it now.

"Let me change, real quick. I'll come back and tell you."

Isaac nodded, offering her a smile as she got up and headed towards the front door of the subway car.

"Hey, Cass?" Isaac called, causing her to turn around.

"Yeah?"

"I wish I had seen you before you left to tell you this, but…you look really pretty."

Cassidy felt a blush creep up her face when she shyly smiled at him. "Thank you."

Isaac's smile got bigger as she walked off the subway car. Cassidy headed to her 'room' and changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She went into her bag and grabbed a little jewelry box she kept in it and took it with her as she headed back towards the subway car.

Isaac watched Cassidy as she sat next to him and placed a box in between them. She took a deep breath, staring at the box with her hand resting over the lid. Isaac sensed how important this box was to her...better yet, the contents inside the box. He gently placed his hand over hers and offered her a comforting smile. She returned the smile before opening the box and taking out a picture.

Cassidy stared at it for a few moments before showing Isaac.

"That's my family. My dad, my mom, and my older brother Max." Cassidy said, pointing out each of them to Isaac. "I was five when this was taken and my parents divorced when I was six. Max and I ended up living with my mom because my dad felt it would be best for us."

"How much older was Max?" Isaac asked curiously.

"About nine years older. After he graduated from high school, he stayed to go to the community college so that he can help out my mom. Everything changed when I was ten. I remember being woken up in the middle of the night by my mom and she told me to hide. I asked why and she told me that hunters where there and she needed me to hide like we had 'practiced'. So she helped me into this little chest she kept some extra pillows and blankets in and she told me that no matter what I hear not to come out until she came for me. I remember once the lid closed, laying there and hearing my mom's and Max's growls and roars and gunshots. That went on for about fifteen minutes until I heard footsteps around where I was and I knew…I knew they were looking for me."

Isaac instinctively grabbed Cassidy's hand when he saw tears brimming her eyes.

"I was lucky enough for them to have not found me. I remembered what my mom said about not leaving my hiding place until she came to get me, but part of me knew she probably wasn't coming and I started crying. So I waited for a few minutes after I was sure the hunters were gone before I got out of that chest. I went looking for Max and my mom in the nearby rooms. Then I went downstairs and the first thing I saw was the living room completely destroyed. There were bullet holes everywhere and I remember stopping when I felt something wet under my foot. I looked down and it was blood."

Cassidy sniffled and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. Isaac swallowed the lump in his throat when Cassidy's gaze went back to the picture.

"I ventured a bit further in the living room and I found Max. The closer I got to him, the more I was able to smell the wolf's bane in the bullets. So out of instinct, I ran into the kitchen and looked for my mom and I found her in a pool of her own blood. No matter how hard I try, I'll never be able to forget finding my mom and Max like that. I didn't know what to do, so I called my dad and he took care of everything. I went to live with him after that but he wasn't the same way I remembered him. I wasn't the same after that either. It took five years to just for me to become the way I am now."

"It's hard to imagine you any other way." Isaac said after a moment, tightening the hold on her hand once more.

"The only reason why I changed was because I had somebody else to worry about. But we'll get to that in a bit."

Isaac nodded and tilted his head in confusion when Cassidy's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You've shifted back to normal. You really did gain control over the wolf."

Isaac smiled and lifted his chained hands.

"Can you unchain me then?" Cassidy nodded and got up to let Isaac free. "So what happened when you went to live with your dad?"

"For the first two weeks, he never spoke. Not once. Then when he finally started to again, he would say horrible things. He blamed me for what happened and always found a way to belittle me. That went on for years. Between the ages of ten and twelve, whenever my dad was angry or didn't even want to bother with me, he would lock me in a closet." Cassidy took the last off the chains off from Isaac before sitting down next to him. "The longest I spent in there was one day. So like you, I can imagine, I'm not the biggest fan of small spaces."

"I was left in mine for that long once too."

"So you know the feeling way too well. But I'm admitting you had it worse, your space was a lot smaller."

"When did—when was the first time he…"

"I was thirteen. By then I stopped caring because he didn't care too much for me. I snuck out one night and came back the next morning and he was waiting for me, literally, at the window. And when he slapped, he wasn't messing around, he always used his claws. I would eventually heal and things went back to our version of normal. He would only become physical I did something real bad, which I was always doing, but I became pretty good at not getting caught after a while. I didn't care about anything, my dad hated me, my mom and brother were dead, so I would just go out and party and get into fights…just anything to help me forget the shitty life that I had."

Isaac watched as Cassidy pulled a lighter out of her pocket and put it in between them. She grabbed another picture out of the jewelry box and passed it to Isaac.

"That's me and my friend, Ryan, he's a year older than me. We were friends until a little after I turned fourteen. Then we became friends with benefits. It was nice because I could still hang out with him but enjoy the no strings attached sex that came with it. He was my first…almost everything. We enjoyed it until a little after I turned fifteen because I ended up pregnant."

Isaac's eyes widened in surprise. Cassidy was pregnant? Did she have the baby, if she did, where is it? So many questions ran through his head. Cassidy lightly smiled when she saw the curiosity and shock in his eyes.

"I promise I'll tell you everything." Cassidy continued. "But anyway, once I told Ryan, he denied that it was his and that was it for us. Once I found out I was pregnant, I had to change everything in my life; my sneaking out, my partying…even my personality because if I was gonna bring a child into this world, I wasn't gonna be like my father. I told my dad and while he was understandably upset, for the first time in a long time…he seemed happy. He always made sure I was eating; he even helped me with the nursery. He did a complete one eighty. Then I found out that I was having a little girl."

Cassidy pulled another picture out of the jewelry box and looked at it with a smile before passing it to Isaac. Isaac couldn't help but smile a bit as he looked at the ultrasound picture paper clipped to her baby's first picture, taken right after she was born.

"What'd you name her?"

"Samantha. Samantha Paige."

"It fits her." Isaac replied, looking at her picture again with a small smile.

"I gave Ryan another chance to step up and help out, but he wanted nothing to do with her."

"He's must have been crazy. She's beautiful."

Isaac's smile remained as he looked at little Samantha's first born picture. All the questions, the worries…everything went away once he got to see the little girl. She looked just like Cassidy. He then looked up when he heard the clicking of a lighter. He saw her light the picture of her and Ryan on fire and dropped it to the ground. They both watched as it turned to ash. Isaac knew that it was Cassidy's way of letting go of him completely and he was proud of her.

"Just like me, my dad had changed. Don't get me wrong, sometimes he would have his bad days and revert to his old ways but it was an improvement. But my main thing was shielding Sammy from it when it happened. I never wanted her to hear it." Cassidy took out another picture and gave it to Isaac. "This was her first birthday."

"Disney princesses, huh?"

"Yes. She may have been one but she loved her Disney movies. Whenever I would feed her or put her to sleep, she had to have one going. It was the funniest thing."

"Which was her favorite?"

"'Beauty and the Beast' oddly enough. That and she liked 'Toy Story' and 'Monster's Inc.'. I think she liked the colors."

"She's got good taste."

Cassidy and Isaac laughed before Cassidy pulled out another one of her and Samantha.

"This was one my sixteenth birthday. I had very few friends once I changed, but the ones I had took me and Sammy out to dinner to celebrate. It's a few months after Samantha's birthday."

"Do you have anymore?"

Cassidy nodded and pulled out a few more over that past year. Isaac couldn't help but fall in love with that little girl. He thought she was a spitting image of her mother and she looked very happy. He even saw how happy Cassidy looked in those pictures. Compared to the one he saw with her 'ex', she was completely different. He also liked the look in Cassidy's eyes whenever she spoke of Samantha. She had this light in them and he never wanted to see it go away.

Cassidy then pulled out one last picture.

"This was taken a couple days before my seventeenth birthday. This is the last picture I have of her."

Cassidy paused for a moment, staring at the picture she now passed to Isaac. Isaac looked back up at Cassidy, not liking the sad tone that took over the previous one. For a moment, he had almost forgotten they were talking about her bad past. He feared what happened to this innocent little girl.

"On my seventeenth birthday…those friends I mentioned? They treated me and her out again. We went to the movies and the arcade. It was literally the best night. Then it came time to go home." Cassidy continued. "It had started raining and I was driving very carefully because I knew she was in the car. We had almost made it, but then a car lost control and it hit us."

Isaac watched as Cassidy lightly ran her fingers over Samantha's face. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him when she started crying.

"That's when I knew for sure that she wasn't a wolf." Cassidy continued as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "She should've healed like I did and that was the only time I ever wished she was like us. After having to convince the doctors that I was physically okay, I went home to break the news to my dad. He…he snapped. When I looked him in the eyes, I saw that switch go off and he just went after me. I understand why he went crazy, I do. He lost his ex-wife, who he still cared for, and his son. Now he had to add his granddaughter. He blamed me and told me that I killed her because he loved her more than me. Once he was sure I couldn't fight back anymore, he wrapped his hands around my throat and began to choke me."

Isaac closed his eyes, trying not to let tears of his own fall from his eyes. Just listening to her talking about this, her heart breaking with every word was difficult for him. The only reason why he did was because he knew she needed it…but it doesn't mean she has to keep going if she can't.

"Cass, you don't have to-" Isaac said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"On instinct, my claws came out and I started to shift." Cassidy replied, ignoring what Isaac said. She had to finish. "My survival instincts kicked in and I stabbed him with my claws. He let loose and I kicked him off me. Next thing I knew, my teeth were sunken into his neck. I don't know what possessed me to do this next thing…but I literally ripped out his throat with my teeth. He bled out and died within minutes. I know the wolf took over a little bit more than I wanted but I never expected it to be that vicious. I remember after, running into the bathroom and rinsing my mouth out to get rid of the blood. I looked into the mirror and my eyes were glowing red. I took my dad's alpha status."

"You did what you had to do to survive. Your wolf took control of the situation the only way it knew how."

"But then to hide what I did, I took control over the situation. I went back and clawed up his chest and put him in the woods to make it look like an animal attack. Who does that?"

"I'm not saying what you did was right, but it was the smart thing to do. You could've been arrested and who knows what would've happened after. You just lost your daughter and I don't want to think about what would've happened to you if you ended up in jail instead of here."

Cassidy nodded and lifted her head off Isaac's shoulder. She turned to face him and sighed aloud. He was trying to justify her actions just as much as she had been doing for the last seven months. She felt terrible for what she did. Sure, he attacked her and tried to kill her, but he was still her father.

"Just know I don't expect things to be the same between us now that you know that I killed my father and had a baby."

"This changes nothing. What happened after?"

"Isaac—"

"What happened after?"

"I got away with killing my dad and I, uh…I had Samantha cremated." Cassidy pulled one last thing out of the box.

Isaac held out his hand and took the thick, circular shaped locket in his hand. He pushed on the little button on top, opening a little compartment. Inside was a picture of Samantha.

"Does this have her ashes?"

"Some of them. I always wanted to have some of her with me and I had the rest of her buried next to my mom and Max."

"Why haven't you worn this?"

"I couldn't. I never really felt ready because if I did, the reality of her being gone would really set in. But now that I've actually spoken about it out loud, I can't deny it anymore. It's real. So remember when you asked me what my anchor was? It's them. Samantha, my mom and Max. They were everything to me and they keep me in control."

Isaac nodded and grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"You know what this means? You've hit the acceptance stage."

"I would hardl—"

"I would. I'm not saying you're over what happened, but you are accepting the fact that it did happen and that they're gone. It's a lot better than before."

Cassidy gave a light smile and nodded. Isaac was right. This is a huge step for her and for her to trust Isaac enough to tell him about all of this…it was a big deal for her and Isaac knew it. It was a big deal for him when he told her about his mom and his older brother, Camden. He would admit, when he told her about them, he was worried…worried that he could be trusting someone who might hurt him in the end. But to show that she reciprocated that trust by confiding in him changed everything for him. It made them that much closer and despite his initial worries, it made his feelings for her that much stronger.


	13. Chapter 13

Yay, new chapter! I think I don't have to throw out a reminder of who and what is mine. You guys already know that.

By the way, I wanted to thank all of you again for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. You guys are amazing and I love you guys sooooooo much!

**Wolf9lucky**: Yes, I completely agree that it was a sad chapter. Poor girl has been through a lot but she's working to overcome what she's been through and come out of it as a better and stronger woman/wolf. :)

**EmmeEnne**: Thank you! I'm glad you like this story so far! You say you love Cassidy, Isaac and Derek...well, damn it, I love you for that! :)

Alright, now on with the story!

* * *

"You know, I don't think I would've gotten this far if it weren't for all of you guys. Before I came here, I had spent six months on my own and they weren't exactly the easiest." Cassidy said looking at the necklace in her hand. "There were a lot of times where I've thought about…"

Cassidy paused, unable to finish the sentence. She has had some very dark thoughts when she was alone and she's done some things to herself she wasn't very proud of.

"I'm glad you didn't." Isaac said, gently taking the necklace from her hand. "We would've never met."

Isaac put the chain over Cassidy's head and let the circular locket go, letting it rest on her chest.

"That's true. I don't want to think of what would've happened to any of you if I hadn't been here."

"I don't either."

Cassidy smiled at Isaac, who returned it, and rested her head on his shoulder. Isaac put his arm around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"You know, a little while ago, I told Derek I couldn't figure out how I was able to get up in the morning. But then I realized that it's because I have to keep going for Sammy. She may have been two but she wouldn't want me to be sad all the time. And I have to be the woman she would've been proud of."

"Exactly. So far, I think you're doing a good job."

"I'd like to think so too." The two teenagers shared a chuckle before Cassidy lifted her head to look Isaac in the eyes. "Thank you, Isaac. For listening and, you know, everything."

"I think I should be thanking you for the same thing."

They smiled at each other before Isaac leaned in and kissed her. They broke away when they heard the door to the subway station close.

"Hey." Derek said as he walked onto the subway car. "I need you to come with me. Be ready in five."

Cassidy nodded as Derek turned around to leave the subway car.

"Will you be okay?" Cassidy asked Isaac.

"Yeah. I'll watch Boyd and Erica." Isaac replied.

Cassidy nodded and gave Isaac a quick peck on the lips before getting up from their seat. She went into her room and quickly changed before meeting Derek at the stairs.

"So, what's going on?" Cassidy asked Derek.

"We need to find Scott and Stiles." Derek replied, walking up the stairs.

* * *

Cassidy got out of Derek's car in confusion. Why were Scott and Stiles at the police station at this time of night?

Once they walked in though, everything changed. They saw a blood trail and a few dead bodies. The two alphas exchanged a look before cautiously venturing further into the police station. They had reached a door when Jackson appeared behind them and cut the back of Derek's neck, paralyzing him.

Jackson had made no further attempt to attack when Cassidy quickly caught Derek before he fell to the ground. Cassidy glared at Jackson angrily when he motioned for her to turn around. Holding Derek up, Cassidy managed to face the door.

"Open the door." A voice said from the other side.

The door knob slowly turned and Stiles and Scott was on the other side, relief washing over them.

"Oh thank god." Scott said.

Jackson pushed Derek out of Cassidy's arms, causing Derek to fall to the ground. Scott and Stiles' relief was short lived when they noticed Jackson standing behind Cassidy. Jackson pushed Cassidy next to Scott as he walked in, Scott putting the female alpha behind him.

Cassidy looked at the other kid in the room, recognizing him from school. What was his name though? Mike, Mickey…Matt? Matt sounded right.

Matt stood over Derek, gun in his hand.

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek asked Scott and Stiles.

"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf." Matt said before standing straight. "Oh yeah, that's right. I've learned a few things. Hunters, werewolves, kanimas, it's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?"

"Abominable snowman. But it's more of a winter time thing, you know, seasonal." Stiles replied sarcastically.

Matt didn't like the answer as he lightly nodded to Jackson. Jackson cut the back of Stiles neck.

"Hey." Scott said, going for Jackson.

Cassidy turned to face Jackson, holding Scott back with her body as Jackson held his hand up showing them his claws.

"Bitch." Stiles said as he fell on top of Derek, who let out a grunt at the impact.

Jackson shook his finger, motioning no, to Scott and Cassidy, the toxin almost dripping from his fingertips.

"Get him off of me." Derek said.

"Oh I don't know Derek, I think you two make a pretty good pair." Matt said, earning a glare from Derek. "It must suck though to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"I still got some teeth. Check down here a little closer, huh? We'll how helpless I am."

"Yeah, bitch." Stiles added as he mumbled from Derek's chest.

Lights from outside shined into the room briefly, warning everyone in there that someone was just getting there.

"Is that her?" Matt asked.

Cassidy heard Scott's heart rate increase so she looked over to him to see his eyes close. Instinctively, she grabbed his hand to try to comfort him because what could happen soon might be bad.

"Do what I tell you to, then I won't hurt her." Matt continued. "I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott, don't trust him!" Stiles said.

Angrily, Matt pulled Stiles off Derek and onto his back. He put his foot against Stiles' throat, choking him.

"Does this work better for you?" Matt asked Scott.

"Okay! Stop, stop!" Scott replied.

"Then do what I tell you to."

"Okay…alright."

Matt wasn't letting up on Stiles' throat.

"Stop!" Cassidy yelled at Matt.

Matt smirked and took his foot of Stiles' throat, allowing him to breathe once more.

"You, take them in there." Matt ordered Jackson. "You two, with me." He said to Scott and Cassidy.

Cassidy shared a look with Scott before turning her worried gaze back to Derek and Stiles as she was being ushered out the door by Matt. She and Scott stopped in the front hallway where they saw Melissa McCall walk in, Matt pointing his gun at the back of Scott's head.

"Mom?" Scott called when she walked in.

"Oh, you scared me, where is every—" Melissa started before seeing Matt holding a gun to behind Scott and Cassidy.

"Mom, just do what he says, he promised he wouldn't hurt you."

Matt walked forward and next to Scott, lowering his gun.

"He's right." Matt said before firing a shot into Scott's stomach.

Melissa cried out in horror at the sight of her son being shot. Scott slid down the wall, Cassidy immediately by his side began putting pressure on his wound. She remembered Scott mentioning that his mom had no idea that he was a werewolf and she would do whatever she could tonight to help him keep that secret.

"Scott?! Stiles?!" A voice called out from the back frantically. "What happened?!"

"But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you." Matt told Scott.

"Wait, wait…" Melissa whispered as she tried to make her way to Scott.

"Back, back!" Matt pointed the gun at Melissa.

"Mom! Mom, stop. Mom…" Scott called, trying to get her to stop.

Melissa backed up as Scott grunted in pain when Cassidy pushed down a little harder.

"I said, get back." Matt said.

"Scott…" Melissa said, looking over to her son.

"Mom, do it. Please, mom." Scott pleaded with her.

"Get up, McCall." Matt warned.

Cassidy moved her hand off Scott's wound and put his right hand over it. She pushed it down to help slow the bleeding, at least a little bit.

"Matt? Matt, listen to me!" The voice from the back called out.

"Shut, shut up, shut up! Everybody shut the hell up! Now get up or I shoot her next!"

Cassidy helped Scott to his feet. Matt turned to see them up and he led them to the holding cells where Sheriff Stilinski was handcuffed. He led Melissa into a cell and locked her in.

"Does it hurt anymore?" Cassidy whispered to Scott.

"A little." Scott replied, small grunt as he looked back at it and applied pressure once more.

"Keep pressure, I don't want you to bleed out."

"Please. He needs to see a doctor." Melissa begged Matt with tears in her eyes.

"You think so?" Matt asked.

"Hey, hey, you listen to me you little piece of—" Sheriff Stilinski started.

"It's alright." Scott interrupted. "I'm okay."

"No, no honey you're not okay." Melissa said.

"It doesn't hurt, mom."

"Cause that's the adrenaline." Melissa turned to try with Matt once more. "Please, please let me take a look at him, I can help stop the bleeding."

"They have no idea, do they?" Matt asked Scott and Cassidy.

"Shut up, Matt." Cassidy warned lowly.

"Please. Let me just take a quick look at my—" Melissa tried.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Lady, if you keep talking I'm gonna put the next bullet through his head."

"…okay."

"Back to the front, McCall. You too, Cassidy." Scott shared a look with his mom as Cassidy shared one with Sheriff Stilinski. "After you."

Matt led Scott and Cassidy to the Sheriff's office, where Jackson stood watch over Stiles and Derek.

"The evidence is gone. Why don't you just go?" Scott asked Matt.

"You think the evidence matters that much…I want the book." Matt said.

"What book?"

"The bestiary. Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing."

"I don't have it, its Gerard's."

"What do you want it for anyway?" Cassidy asked.

"I need answers." Matt replied.

"Answers to what?"

"To this."

Matt lifted up his shirt and showed the group the patch of reptilian skin covering his normal skin. Scott and Cassidy looked at it in shock as Stiles' eyes widened. Matt lowered his shirt and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting what I want."

Matt motioned to Jackson and Jackson cut the back of Cassidy's neck. Cassidy felt the stinging from the cut before feeling the toxin spread through her body. Her legs gave out and before she hit the ground, she was caught by Scott, who let out a grunt with the bullet still in his stomach.

"Let's go, McCall." Matt continued.

"Go." Cassidy urged him when he looked down at her.

Scott nodded and gently placed her head on the floor, next to Stiles, before following Matt.

"Stiles, this counts, what…twice this happened to you?" Cassidy asked from next to him.

"Yeah?" Stiles replied.

"This sucks so hard."

"Tell me about it." Stiles looked over to the door to see Jackson standing outside to keep watch. "Hey, you know what's happening to Matt?" He asked them both, changing the subject.

"The books not gonna help him. He can't just break the rules, not like this." Derek replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Universe balances things out. Always does."

"Is it cause he's using Jackson to kill people that don't deserve it?"

"And killing people himself."

"So Matt breaks the rules of the kanima, he becomes the kanima."

"Balance."

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?"

"Not likely."

"Okay, he's gonna kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?"

"Yup." Derek and Cassidy replied in unison.

"Alright so what do we do? Do we just sit here and wait to die?"

"Unless I can find a way to push the toxin out of my body faster, like triggering the healing process." Derek replied.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked. Cassidy and Stiles' glances went to Derek's right leg where his claws began to dig, in hopes of jumpstarting the healing process. "Oh gross…so is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?"

"I think so. I can move my toes."

"Dude, I can move my toes."

"Congratulations to both of you, I can't move anything." Cassidy added sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Before Stiles or Derek could reply, the lights in the entire station went out. Some light came back on only because they were the emergency backups and a small beeping siren came on. Not too soon after, gunshots sounded in the room across from them. Scott and Matt were there...and the hunters made it clear they were there too.

All three of their glances went to the door where Jackson stood, where they were able to see smoke. It wasn't until after the gunshots stopped that Scott tackled Jackson and threw him aside.

Derek was able to move and used a chair to help him get up.

"Take him, I got her." Derek told Scott. Scott picked up Stiles before looking back at Cassidy. "Go!"

Scott went out the door, holding up Stiles in the process. Derek shifted, letting out a growl before he was able to get up completely. He scooped up Cassidy in his arms, walked out into the hallway and opened a nearby door.

"Derek, no." Cassidy said, slight panic when she realized it was a storage closet. "Get the venom out of me, I can help you."

"We don't have time. I need a safe place to put you and this is all I got." Derek replied, putting her down, resting her against the wall. "I promise I will come back for you."

"Please, don't say that." Derek placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Please hurry."

Derek nodded and walked out of the storage closet, closing the door behind him. Cassidy then held back a sob as she helplessly waited in the dark closet. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm and stop herself from crying. The last time someone told her that they would come back for her, they died. She worried about Scott, Stiles and Derek who were in a police station with hunters, a kanima and a psycho. AND Stiles was paralyzed.

All of that on top of her being paralyzed and her now growing claustrophobia? She's barely holding it together. All she keeps hearing outside the door is growls and loud thumps and even the cry of the kanima. It got quiet after a few moments, leaving her to wonder if everyone was okay.

She closed her eyes and took more deep breaths to try and calm down. The door suddenly opened and she looked up, afraid of who it would be. Relief washed over her when it was Derek, who came back like he promised he would. He picked her up bridal style and began making his way through the station.

Once he safely got them out, he put her into the passenger side of his car. He stopped and saw the tear tracks on her face, the look on his own face softening. He gently wiped them away before closing the door and getting into the car, driving back to the hideout.

"Did you get Jackson?" Cassidy asked to kill the silence in the car.

"I lost him." Derek replied simply.

"Don't…don't do that to me again."

"What?"

"Put me in a closet and tell me you'll be back. I have bad experiences with both."

Derek looked between Cassidy and the road. In the beginning, he had a feeling it had something to do with her past, so he lightly nodded.

Not too long after, Derek carried Cassidy into the hideout and took her to the subway car where Erica and Boyd were still sleeping in their chains and Isaac was resting on the seats. Derek hit Isaac's leg with his own to wake him up. Once Isaac was awake, he immediately got up when he saw Derek carrying Cassidy in his arms.

"What happened to her?" Isaac asked as Derek placed her down where Isaac once laid.

"She's paralyzed." Derek replied before walking off the subway car.

"You okay?" Isaac asked Cassidy, kneeling down next to her.

"As good as you can be when you're paralyzed." Cassidy replied, small smile on her face.

Isaac lightly smirked before kissing her forehead. They both looked up when Derek came back with newspapers in his hand. Isaac moved out of the way when Derek began setting it down on the floor.

"I'm not gonna break your arm, but I am gonna have to get the venom out same way I did with Erica." Derek said, grabbing her arm.

Cassidy took a deep breath. "Do it."

Derek gripped Cassidy's arm and glanced up at her and saw that she closed her eyes to prepare herself for the pain.


	14. Chapter 14

We're heading towards the finish line with this story! Thanks so much to everyone who's made it this far with me! I love you guys for reading!

By the way, happy MoonDay! :)

**EmmeEnne: **'Fury' is definitely one of my favorite episodes too…although I spent majority of the time worried about Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski and if/when thy would find out about what's really going on around there.

**Samix3Bieber:** thank you very much love! Glad you enjoyed it!

**Aright1128:** Thank you! I think you meant to put 'love' instead of 'lob' but either way, I 'lob' you!

* * *

Cassidy sat on her bed folding some of her laundry a couple days after what happened at the police station. In the time of those days, quite a bit has happened.

Scott's mom, Melissa, has been avoiding her son after finding out what he was. Scott and Allison haven't spoken much since that night either.

Stiles' dad had been reappointed the Sheriff of Beacon Hills once again but Stiles feels there's some tension between the two.

Allison's pursuit of Derek and the rest of them has become so bad that it has the entire pack in hiding; in fear of being followed and found just by going to school.

Derek has been keeping to himself a lot more since that night. He mentioned to Cassidy that he heard Scott and Gerard talking, but that was it. He hasn't mentioned to Cassidy that Erica, Boyd and Isaac have considered leaving.

Everything with everyone just seemed to be hard on all of them. Cassidy, always wanting everyone to be okay, wanted so badly to find a way to fix everything. But she knew there was no way she could. Derek had headed to his old house to figure out if his family had anything on the kanima and according to Scott, Gerard had paid him and his mom a visit last night with the kanima, wanting him to hand over Derek and the rest of them to him. He didn't know what to do and neither did Cassidy.

Normally Cassidy would tell him to do it, but this isn't just her life at stake. She had the lives of her kind of boyfriend, her two best friends and her surrogate older brother to think about too.

There was a light knock on the wall, snapping out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Boyd, Erica and Isaac standing there.

"You have a minute? We wanted to talk to you about something." Boyd said.

"Sure." Cassidy replied, moving her clothes off the bed. Isaac sat on her 'bed' as Erica and Boyd sat on Erica's 'bed'. "What's up, guys?"

"We're leaving." Erica said.

"What?"

"We're leaving the pack. It's getting too dangerous and we want to find another pack."

"Wait—"

"But there's something we want to run by you." Boyd added.

"What?"

"We want you to start a pack of your own. You've proven yourself to us; to be a good enough leader and Derek should've taken your opinions and ideas more seriously. If he did, I don't think we would be in this mess right now. We can break away from Derek and you can be our leader. We want you to be our alpha."

"You're more of an alpha to us than Derek." Erica added. "You care about our lives and you even take care of us. Derek's failing us, Cass. We need you to start a pack so we can join you. We trust you."

Cassidy looked thoughtfully between Erica and Boyd. She honestly didn't know what to do. Part of her would start a pack just to keep them around because who knows what would happen to them out there?

"What do you have to say about this?" Cassidy asked Isaac.

"I don't know. I'm leaning towards leaving." Isaac replied quietly with a shrug. "If you don't want to start a pack, then at least come with us."

Cassidy looked down at her lap and rested her chin on her hand. Isaac wanted to leave too. But what about them? What about what they have? She understood that they feared for their safety and that they believe Derek wasn't really the best leader. But she…she couldn't leave Derek.

"I'm sorry, you guys. I can't leave, Derek. I won't. I owe him more than that. I honestly believe that he's trying the best he can. Sometimes it's not always gonna be the most popular choices or decisions because if things went my way, you wouldn't agree with everything I did either. If you guys choose to leave, I won't hold anything against you. Things are dangerous for us and we're all just teenagers. But you guys have to think carefully of what you're doing if you leave. You'll have to search for another pack and there are other hunters out there." Cassidy said to them calmly. "And think about the fact that you don't have control on the full moon. Do you guys really think you can handle being out there on your own until you can find another pack?"

"Yes. We've already made up our minds." Erica replied.

"And I think we already found another pack." Boyd added.

"Where?" Cassidy asked.

"Here, we were in the woods last night. It sounded like there were a lot of them."

"Have you told Derek?"

"Not yet. We wanted to run this by you first."

"I'm staying. But like I said, I won't hold anything against you of you decide to go." Cassidy got up from her bed and gave Erica and Boyd a hug. "Be careful out there. If you need anything, anything at all, call me. I'll do what I can."

Erica and Boyd nodded and headed out of the room.

"Remember." Cassidy called to the betas. "On the full moon, find an anchor. Something that means something to you and hold onto it. It will help keep you in control. It could be anything."

"Thanks." Boyd said before he and Erica made their way up the stairs.

Cassidy turned around and faced Isaac. She sighed to herself and sat back down next to him.

"I know you haven't decided yet and that's fine. Just know that if you do leave that it was real for me. Everything we became since we met…all of it. I know we weren't really official or anything but I liked to think of you as my boyfriend. I want to be selfish and tell you to stay but I get the circumstances we're under. So I can't tell you that. But know what I said to them applies to you. Just promise me that if you do go that you take care of yourself."

Isaac nodded and stood up, slowly heading for the doorway. He was completely torn. He wanted to leave because he'd possibly have a better chance at survival but he wanted to stay because…well, let's say that Cassidy played a big factor in it. But he felt that her loyalty to Derek could be chosen over him when it mattered. And Derek…Derek saved him from a miserable existence by giving him the bite. He stopped at the doorway and turned to look back at Cassidy.

She looked back at him, offering him a sad, closed mouth smile. This could possibly be the last time she would see him. Isaac walked over to Cassidy and cupped her face and kissed her, for what might be the last time. After a few moments he pulled away and walked out of the subway station without a second glance. If he looked back, he wouldn't be able to leave.

He knew that wracking his head for a decision wouldn't help right now. He knew exactly where to go and who he should talk to.

* * *

Derek was going through the different books he found stashed away when he heard Erica and Boyd walk up behind him.

"You decided." Derek said, turning around. "When?"

"Tonight." Erica replied.

"Everyone's gonna be at the game." Boyd added. "We figured it was the best time."

"It's not like we want to."

"What do you want?" Derek asked.

"Since I just turned sixteen a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my license. I can't do that if I'm dead, you know."

"Well I told you there was a price."

"Yeah but you didn't say it would be like this." Boyd said.

"And I told you how to survive. You do it as a pack and you're not a pack without an alpha."

"We know."

"You wanna look for another pack…or you're hoping to convince Cassidy to build her own."

"Cassidy already said no."

"Then how are you even gonna find one?"

"I think we already did."

"All of a sudden we heard all this howling. It was unbelievable." Erica said.

"There must've been a dozen of them."

"Maybe more."

"Or maybe two." Derek replied. "Do you know what the 'Bo jest' effect is? If they modulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone, two wolves can sound like twenty."

"Look, that doesn't matter, okay? There's another pack out there, there's gotta be. We made up our minds."

"We lost Derek. Look, its over." Boyd added. "We're leaving."

"No. You're running and once you start you don't stop. You'll always be running."

Erica grabbed Boyd's hand, leading him to leave the Hale house.

* * *

Isaac walked into the Beacon Hills Veterinary Clinic and almost immediately, the dogs started barking. He stood in the front of the desk when Scott and Dr. Deaton came from the back.

"It's okay, Isaac." Dr. Deaton said, opening the desk partition. "We're open."

Isaac walked to the back with Scott, where there was a fluffy white dog lying on the table.

"Why does it smell like that?" Isaac asked as Dr. Deaton got a syringe out. Isaac looked between Scott and Deaton as they lightly chuckled. "What?"

"Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago." Deaton replied as Scott nodded. "One day he could simply tell which animals were getting better and which were not."

"He's not getting better is he? Is it cancer?"

"Osteosarcoma, it has a very distinct scent, doesn't it?" Again, Scott nodded in agreement as Isaac looked at the dog sadly. "Come here. I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you. Improved strength, speed and healing. You ever wonder what it could do for others?" Isaac looked over to Scott curiously."Give me your hand."

Isaac gave Deaton his hand and Deaton gently placed it on the dog. Suddenly the veins in his hands turned black and moved up his arm. Isaac lifted his sleeve to see it moving up and going away.

"What did I do?" Isaac asked.

"You took some of his pain away." Scott replied.

"Only a little bit. But sometimes a little can make quite a difference." Dr. Deaton added.

Isaac put the back of his hand to his mouth in surprise as he felt his eyes water.

"It's okay. First time he showed me I cried too." Scott told Isaac with a smile.

Isaac looked up at Dr. Deaton and Scott and smiled before his happy gaze fell on the dog. Deaton gently picked up the dog and took him back to his kennel. He knew that he should give Isaac and Scott some time to talk.

"They're leaving tonight. Boyd and Erica." Isaac told Scott as Scott put some stuff away. "During the game."

"So why are you telling me?" Scott asked.

"I'm not telling you, I'm asking you. I'm asking for your advice."

"From me, why?"

"Because I trust you."

"Why?"

"Because you always wanna seem to do the right thing."

"I usually have no idea what I'm doing. Actually I always have no idea what I'm doing."

"Do you wanna let me know what you're doing right now?"

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean. I have too many people here who need me."

"Well I guess that makes me lucky cause I don't have anyone."

"Don't you have Cassidy? I mean, I've seen you guys around school, I thought you were together."

"I don't know. She's staying because of Derek and I feel like I might've lost her to her loyalty."

Isaac straightened up and headed for the front.

"Are you-are you gonna go with them?"

"Yeah, yeah. I think I will. Will you watch out for Cassidy?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks. Good luck with the game tonight."

"Thanks, but I'm not going either. I can't even think of playing some meaningless game right now."

"You weren't at practice last week, were you?"

"No I skipped it, why?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Jackson was there."

"What do you mean there? Like he was—"

"As if nothing happened."

"That means…the game tonight."

"Yeah. He's playing."

* * *

Cassidy walked towards the bleachers and checked the player's benches, looking for Scott. When she spotted him, she walked over to him and gently placed her hand on Stiles' shoulder, who was sitting next to him.

"Hey, I got your text." Cassidy said to Scott.

"Yeah. Jackson's playing tonight." Scott replied.

"What?"

"Yeah. I need you to do me a favor. Can you stay with my mom?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

"Hey, same thing but for my dad?" Stiles asked before Cassidy walked away.

"You don't have to ask. I got you, Stiles." Cassidy replied, patting his padded shoulder before heading towards Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski. "Hey." She asked, turning back around. "Either of you see Isaac?"

"He's gone. I'm sorry, Cass." Scott said after a moment.

Cassidy nodded and looked down to the ground for a quick moment. She looked back at Scott before making her way towards Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski. Luckily for her, they were sitting next to each other. She took a deep breath and let it out as she approached them. Right now she needed to push all thoughts about Isaac aside and focus on keeping an eye on Stiles' dad and Scott's mom.

"Hi, Sheriff Stilinski, Ms. McCall—" Cassidy started.

"You were at the police station. You're Scott and Stiles' friend, Cassidy right?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Stiles told me about you. It's nice to officially meet you, I'm glad to see you're okay." Sheriff Stilinski offered her a hand shake which she happily took.

"Thank you and you too. Stiles also tells me that you're the sheriff again, congratulations."

"Thank you."

Melissa motioned for Cassidy to sit down next to her.

"I wanted to thank you, for helping out Scott." Melissa said to her.

"You don't have to thank me, he would've done the same. I'm just sorry you had to see it." Cassidy replied.

In that moment, Sheriff Stilinski excused himself. Melissa then turned towards Cassidy and spoke to her in a low voice.

"Did you know about Scott? About what he is?"

"Yes. Mostly because I'm like him."

"What are you two?"

"We're both werewolves." She whispered. "But Scott's still your son. And from what I understand, he never asked to become one."

"Did you?"

"I was born like this, so I didn't have a choice. Knowing all this will take some time to get used to. Trust me though, you'll get there. But I want you to know that you raised a good one when it comes to Scott. Werewolf or not, you gave him a good head on his shoulders. You should be very proud."

Melissa smiled and looked over to her son sitting on the bench with Stiles.

"I am. Thank you."

Cassidy and Melissa exchanged a smile as Sheriff Stilinski took his seat next to Melissa.

"Oh no, why is my son running on the field?" Sheriff Stilinski asked with a slight dread.

"Because he's on the team." Melissa replied.

Suddenly, Sheriff Stilinski's eyes widened. It took a second but he realized that Stiles…his son, was finally gonna get to play.

"He is. He's on the team. He's on the field." Sheriff Stilinski stood up and happily declared, "My son is on the field!"

Sheriff Stilinski looked around as he got no response and sat back down. Scott looked over and exchanged a smile with Cassidy as they heard Stiles voice his thoughts aloud.

"Oh dear god." Stiles said to himself.

The two sat in content over Stiles recent fortune until they both heard a deep voice.

"Scott? Can you hear me?" Gerard Argent asked from his spot next to the bleachers. "Ah, you can good. Then listen closely because the game is about to get interesting."

"You hear him, right?" Scott asked Cassidy quietly.

"Yeah." Cassidy replied with a whisper so she wouldn't look odd in front of Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski.

"Let's put a real clock on this game, Scott. I'm giving you until the last thirty seconds. When that scoreboard clock begins counting down from thirty, if you haven't given me Derek then Jackson is gonna kill someone. So tell me Scott, who's gonna die tonight? Should it be your mother, who bravely came out to support you? Or the Sheriff, your best friend's father? Or how about the pretty little redhead who managed to survive the bite of an alpha?" Gerard asked.

As if on cue, Lydia made her way to the bleachers and took a seat next to Cassidy. She and Cassidy exchanged a smile before Cassidy continued listening.

"Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them. Or should I do everyone a favor and kill that ridiculous coach? It's up to you, Scott but you are going to help me take Derek down. Because if you don't, I'll have Jackson rip someone's head right off in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood." Gerard continued.

The whistle blew, signaling the start of the game.

"Scott, it's okay. We'll figure out something." Cassidy whispered to Scott when she heard his heart rate increase.

* * *

There's one minute and forty seconds left in the first quarter and the opposing team was up by two. Suddenly Stiles caught the ball and was so happy about it, but he didn't run and was tackled to the ground.

"He's probably just warming up." Melissa said when the whistle blew.

Cassidy and Lydia nodded in agreement as the ball went back into play. Stiles went to scoop up the ball from the ground and was hit by two guys.

"Oh, he's just a little nervous. Plenty of time to turn this around." Lydia said.

Throughout the game, Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa, Cassidy, Lydia and Scott watched as poor Stiles continued missing the ball or got tackled. Cassidy overheard the Coach telling Scott to sit down when she tried signing to Stiles, telling him to keep an eye on the ball.

She looked over to Scott and her heart stopped when she saw Isaac sitting next to him.

"You came to help." Scott said.

"I came to win." Isaac replied.

Scott and Isaac looked over at Gerard who didn't seem too pleased by Isaac's presence. Isaac then turned and looked over at Cassidy who almost started crying out of sheer happiness. They exchanged a smile as the whistle blew once more.

"It was real for me too." Isaac said to Cassidy, smirking at her.

Cassidy smiled once more and wiped away the stray happy tears that fell.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked when she saw Cassidy crying.

"Yeah." Cassidy replied with a smile. "I'm great."

Lydia nodded and lightly placed her hand on Cassidy's arm before turning her attention back to the game.

"You got a plan yet?" Isaac asked Scott.

"No. Right now, it's keep Jackson from killing everyone." Scott replied.

"Well that might be easier if you're actually in the game. We have to make it so Coach has no choice but to play you."

"How do we do that, he has a bench full of guys to use before he ever put me out on the field."

"Take some of them out." Cassidy said quietly from her spot.

The two betas exchanged a look, knowing Cassidy's plan could work.

"Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?" Scott asked Isaac.

"I can try." Isaac replied, putting on his mask.

Scott and Cassidy watched as Isaac made his way onto the field, making Jackson know that he was there. And sure enough, one by one, Isaac took out some of the other players.

"Lahey! Seriously, what the hell is your problem?" Coach asked him irritably.

Isaac shrugged innocently before running back onto the field. The whistle blew once more and the ball went back into play. As Isaac was about to take out the last benched player, Jackson charged him and knocked him down. Cassidy stood up when Isaac wasn't getting up.

She watched as Scott ran onto the field to check on Isaac.

"It's not broken, but I can't move it. I think Jackson nicked me cause I can feel it spreading." She heard Isaac tell Scott.

"You wanna play chess, Scott? Then you better be willing to sacrifice your own pawns." Gerard said.

Cassidy and Melissa ran out to Scott on the field as Isaac was wheeled away on a stretcher.

"Something's happening isn't it? Something more than a lacrosse game?" Melissa asked Scott.

"You should go." Scott told her.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. But everything I said before, forget it, all of it. Okay if you can do something to help, you do it. You have to."

"I will." Scott turned to Cassidy. "If you notice Gerard missing, find Isaac. He might go after him."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Cassidy headed back to the bleachers and took her spot between Melissa and Lydia. She exchanged a look with Melissa as the whistle blew again.

Within moments of the play starting, both Scott and Stiles were tackled to the ground, hard.

"Don't you know what you're really bargaining for Scott?" Gerard asked from his area near the bleachers. "Haven't you guessed what the real offer on the table is? It's Allison. It's always been Allison. You give me, Derek and I'll let you have Allison."

Cassidy looked over to Scott as he got up and ran from the field, going unnoticed by a lot of people.

"I'll be right back." Cassidy told Melissa as she got up.

Cassidy was able to quickly catch up with Scott as they rounded the corner to the boy's locker room. Once they walked in, they saw Isaac turning around, holding himself up on a sink as Gerard raised his sword. A couple of hunters stood behind him, but Gerard's sword lowered when he saw Cassidy and Scott's reflection in the mirror behind Isaac.

Cassidy and Scott made quick work of the hunters before they realized that Gerard was gone. Once they were done, Cassidy went to check on Isaac.

"Where is he?" Scott asked Isaac and Cassidy.

"I don't know." Cassidy replied. "Go. We'll meet you out there."

Scott ran from the locker room and headed back to the field. Cassidy turned towards Isaac, holding his arms.

"Can you stand on your own?" Cassidy asked Isaac.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." Isaac replied.

Cassidy nodded and turned to leave. She stopped herself and turned back around and quickly kissed Isaac.

"I'm glad you came back." She said when they pulled away.

Isaac offered her a small smile before giving her a quick peck. They both made their way to the field when the time on the scoreboard hit zero. The Beacon Hills Cyclones were the new champions thanks to some excellent final scores by Stiles.

They realized that nothing happened until suddenly the lights on the field turned off. There was complete chaos as people began to scream and run once they all saw a figure down on the field.

When the lights turned back on, Scott headed towards the crowd as did Isaac and Cassidy. Once they got there, they all saw that it was Jackson.

"He's not breathing, no pulse." Melissa said as she checked the fallen Jackson.

Melissa lifted up Jackson's jersey to see puncture marks in his stomach and blood, causing Isaac, Scott and Cassidy to look at him in shock.

"There's blood. There's blood." Lydia cried in panic.

"Look." Scott told Isaac and Cassidy, pointing to Jackson's bloody fingers.

"He did it to himself?" Cassidy asked in confusion.

"Get down here." Melissa told Lydia. "Get down here, hold his head and tilt it up."

Lydia did as she was told as Melissa began administering CPR. Sheriff Stilinski made his way into the crowd when he looked around, realizing Stiles wasn't there.

"Where's Stiles? Where the hell is my son?" Sheriff Stilinski called out.

Almost immediately, Scott, Isaac and Cassidy began looking around for Stiles. They had just hoped that Gerard hadn't gotten his hands on him.


	15. Chapter 15

Final chapter of 'Talking to the Moon'! Thanks so much to everybody for reading! I love you all!

For those wondering, there will be a sequel coming up, called 'Anything Goes'. I will definitely have it put out by tomorrow for you guys, so be on the lookout! :)

**AlexWolfie: **whether you started reading or not, welcome! If you're new to Daniel Sharman, be warned...he has a way of making you do things you never expect lol :)

* * *

Isaac went out into the hallway to get Cassidy once everyone was changed out of their uniforms. The Beacon Hills Cyclones were champions but the mood wasn't what you'd expect. Tonight, Jackson Whittemore was killed on the field. To reasons unknown to Isaac, Cassidy and Scott, Jackson had turned his claws on himself and he died because of it.

The three werewolves stood by Stiles' locker, waiting for everyone to leave so they could get into it. Scott had a plan to find his best friend and he knew he could with Cassidy and Isaac's help.

"So what now? Jackson's dead, what does that mean for Gerard?" Cassidy asked, thinking aloud.

"I don't know." Scott and Isaac replied in unison.

Sheriff Stilinski walked up to the three teenagers to get their statements about what had transpired tonight. Once he was done, he thought he would update them on what was going on considering he was sure they might have questions.

"Alright, I gotta meet with the medical examiner and figure out what happened with Jackson, I've got an APB out on Stiles…his jeep is still out in the parking lot so that means…" Sheriff Stilinski started before stopping himself. "Oh hell, I don't know what that means. Look if he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if one of you see him—"

"We'll call you." Isaac said gently.

"Look, he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something. We'll find him." Scott said.

"Yeah…I'll see you, okay?" Sheriff Stilinksi said before walking away.

Cassidy felt for the Sheriff. Nothing could hide the worry of his potentially missing son and it hurt her to see him so upset. Just then, Coach Finstock walked up to the three of them.

"McCall, we need you on the team okay?" Coach said, his usual sarcasm preplaced with seriousness. "You know I can't put you on the field next season if you don't get your grades up."

"Yeah, I know, Coach." Scott replied.

"I mean, I know I yell a lot but it's not like I hate you guys. Well, I kinda hate Greenberg but you know, it's Greenberg. I'm just saying, we—I need you on the team. Get your grades back up."

"I will."

Coach walked away with a nod, leaving Scott, Cassidy and Isaac alone in the locker room.

"Is that everyone?" Cassidy asked Isaac.

Isaac straightened up from leaning on the lockers and he looked around while Scott turned towards Stiles' locker.

"I think so." Isaac replied.

Immediately, Scott ripped the locker door off its hinges and threw it to the ground. He grabbed Stiles' shirt and a shoe, passing the shoe to Isaac. Scott's idea was for Isaac and him to get the scent and Cassidy would drive.

"We're gonna find him by scent?" Isaac asked Scott.

"Yeah, yeah, we both are." Scott replied.

"Wait, how come you get a short and I get a shoe?"

Cassidy looked at Isaac and laughed to herself at the look on his face. She saw Scott looking to his left where Derek stood with a man she had never seen before.

"We need to talk." Derek said.

"All of us." The man added.

"Holy shit." Scott said, his eyes wide. "What the hell is this?"

"You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station." Derek replied.

"Okay, hold on, he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him what was I supposed to do?"

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one." The man said before turning his attention to Isaac and Cassidy. "Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous."

"Shut up!" Scott and Derek told the man in unison.

"Who is he?" Cassidy asked Scott.

"Peter, Derek's uncle. A little while back he tried to kill us all and we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat." Scott replied.

"Hi." Peter replied, waving to Cassidy and Isaac.

"Good to know." Isaac said quietly.

"How is he alive?" Scott asked.

"Short version is he knows how to stop Jackson." Derek replied. "Maybe how to save him."

"Well that's very helpful except, Jackson's dead." Isaac said.

"What?"

"Yeah, Jackson's dead it just happened on the field." Cassidy said.

Derek looked back to Peter, who looked to the side in thought.

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asked.

"Because if Jackson is dead it didn't just happen, Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter replied.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Well that's what we need to find out. And something's telling me that the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly."

* * *

Cassidy drove herself, Isaac and Scott over to the old Hale house. In the mean time, Scott had tried to see if he could find Stiles' scent. Unfortunately, there was no luck on the scent front.

But as soon as they walked into the house, Scott got a text message.

"Oh, they found Stiles." Scott said in relief.

"Thank god." Cassidy replied quietly.

"Look, I told you I looked everywhere." Derek told Peter.

"You didn't look here." Peter said.

Peter stopped at a stair and took the board off, pulling out a box.

"What is that a book?"

"No. It's a laptop, what century are you living in?"

Cassidy turned her head and buried it into Isaac's shoulder to keep herself from laughing aloud. She shouldn't be laughing, but she found it funny.

"A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records." Peter continued before going into the living room.

Scott's phone rang and he took it out, checking the caller ID before answering. Isaac and Cassidy followed Derek and Peter into the next room to give Scott a moment.

"Hey mom, I can't talk right now." Scott said when he answered. "Okay, I'll be right there."

Scott hung up his phone and walked into the next room.

"I need to go to the hospital, my mom says there's something happening with Jackson." Scott told them.

Cassidy pulled out her car keys and started for the door.

"I'll drive." Cassidy said, passing Scott.

"Isaac, go with them." Derek told Isaac.

Isaac and Scott followed Cassidy out the door and got into the car. The ride to the hospital was silent but as soon as they arrived, Melissa was waiting for them in the hallway. She led them to Jackson's body and unzipped the body bag. Inside, Jackson was encased with his paralytic toxin, his claws resting on his chest.

"What's happening to him?" Scott asked.

"I-I thought you were gonna tell me, is it bad?" Melissa asked.

"Doesn't look good." Isaac replied.

Suddenly Jackson twitched, startling everyone in the room and causing them to back away.

"Um, mom, could you zip it up please?" Scott asked.

"Make your mom do it? Wuss." Cassidy mumbled to Scott.

"Why don't you do it then?"

"Because I'm over here and you're closer."

"Who's the wuss now?"

"Still you."

"Okay…okay." Melissa said, stopping the little argument as she moved forward to zip up the bag. "Here we go."

The zipper seemed to be just fine until it got stuck at the bottom of Jackson's chin. All three teenagers eyes widened in horror. This was literally like being in a scary movie right now, at any moment, they were expecting Jackson to wake up and kill them all. Melissa continued to try and move the zipper when Jackson twitched again, his fangs now showing, startling everyone once more and Melissa to move away.

"Mom, zip." Scott said urgently.

"Okay, okay." Melissa said nervously as she went back to try again.

Jackson's twitches became more frequent.

"Zip. Zip, mom, zip zip!"

Once the zipper was up completely, everyone let out a sigh of relief. The relief was short lived when Jackson continued to move inside the body bag.

"What now?" Isaac asked.

"Call Derek." Cassidy said.

Scott pulled out his phone and called Derek.

"Jackson's alive. But something's going on with him." Scott told Derek.

"_Like what?_" Derek asked.

"He's in this…transparent casing of his toxin. He's moving too."

The three werewolves listened as Derek had a conversation with Peter.

"_Scott, bring him to us._"

Jackson continued moving, his movements no longer twitches. Melissa, Cassidy, Isaac and Scott were now back against the wall, watching the moving body bag.

"Not sure we have time for that."

"_Scott, get him out of there now. Go now._"

Scott hung up the phone with a sigh.

"Is there a back way out we can take with him?" Cassidy asked Melissa.

"Yeah." Melissa replied, heading for the doors.

Scott and Isaac grabbed an end of the body bag and picked it up, following Melissa with Cassidy following them. Sure enough, they made it to the parking lot.

"Be careful." Melissa told them before closing the door.

Cassidy looked around to see if anyone was around. Luckily for them, there wasn't.

"Okay, go. Go, go, go." Cassidy whispered.

Scott and Isaac ran towards Cassidy's car with Jackson in the body bag. On the way there, Scott dropped his end of the bag which happened to be Jackson's upper half. The three werewolves looked in horror, waiting for Jackson to break through. When he didn't, Scott went to pick it up but a big car drove up behind him. The driver got out, revealing himself to be Chris Argent.

"You're alone." Scott said.

"More than you know." Chris replied.

"What do you want?"

"…we don't have much in common, Scott. But at the moment we have a common enemy."

"That's why I'm trying to get him out of here."

"I didn't mean Jackson. Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head the same way he did with Kate. I'm losing her and I know you're losing her too."

"You're right. So can you trust me to fix this?" Chris slowly nodded his head. "Then can you let us go?"

"No. My car's faster."

Chris helped Scott get Jackson into his car. Cassidy and Isaac headed to hers and followed the big SUV to wherever it was heading.

* * *

Chris stopped at a nearby warehouse and parked, Cassidy right behind them. They all got out of their cars and Scott opened the backdoor where Jackson was located. Isaac walked up to Chris' car and looked in as Chris, Scott and Cassidy were on the lookout for Derek.

"I think he stopped moving." Isaac said to Scott.

"Where's Derek?" Chris asked.

As if on cue, Derek came running down the alleyway on all fours and flipped, stopping in front of Chris' car. He stood up straight and glared at the hunter.

"I'm here for Jackson. Not you." Chris told Derek.

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting." Derek replied before looking to Scott and Isaac. "Get him inside."

Chris got into the car and drove it inside the big door of the warehouse. He then killed the engine allowing Scott and Isaac to get Jackson out of the back seat and onto the floor.

"Where are they?" Scott asked Derek.

"Who?" Derek asked.

"Peter and Lydia." Derek ignored Scott and went over to the body bag and began unzipping it. "Okay, whoa, hold on a second. You said you knew how to save him."

"We're past that."

"What about—"

"Think about it Scott! Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog and set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful."

"No. No he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid. And my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live." Chris said.

"Of course not." Gerard said suddenly, startling everyone in the room. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control is better off dead."

Derek looked down and extended his claws, preparing to kill Jackson. Before he could stab him, Jackson reached up and stabbed Derek in the chest, lifting him up and throwing him like a rag doll.

Scott and Cassidy exchanged a look and Cassidy ran to check on Derek. When she found him, she knelt by him and checked the puncture wounds on his chest.

"I can feel it spreading. You're gonna have to get it out." Derek said.

Cassidy nodded and extended her claws. She grabbed Derek's arm and dug her claws into it and opened the wound further to drain the venom. Over the quiet whimpers of Derek, Cassidy heard the sound of an arrow coming.

"Allison?" She heard Scott say in surprise.

She looked behind her to see Scott holding up Isaac, who had an arrow buried into his shoulder. She turned to Derek and quickly finished what she was doing.

"Can you move?" Cassidy asked him.

"Yeah. Go check on Isaac." Derek replied as his wounds began healing.

Cassidy got up and ran over to Isaac and Scott. It was then she saw a second arrow in the other shoulder.

"That bitch." Cassidy mumbled to herself as she pulled one of them out. "You guys take care of Jackson, I'll find Allison."

"Cass, don't kill her." Scott said.

"I can't promise anything."

"Cass! Cassidy!"

Cassidy ignored Scott calling her as ran around the sides of the warehouse to see if she could find Allison lurking anywhere. She immediately felt a presence behind her so she turned around and quickly blocked Allison's attempt at stabbing her. She pushed Allison's arm away making Allison lose the knife in her hand.

The two exchanged punches, both of them blocking each attempt. Allison then managed to kick Cassidy in the stomach before kneeing her in the face, knocking down the werewolf. Allison straddled Cassidy and took out her other knife and went to stab her twice, both times the metal hit the concrete instead of flesh. Cassidy lifted her legs and wrapped them around Allison's neck and pulled her down and off her.

Cassidy quickly let go of Allison because of the knife still in her hand.

"Allison, stop. Please." Cassidy said as the two girls got up.

Allison replied by charging at Cassidy. Cassidy grabbed Allison and turned her over, causing Allison to land on the ground. Cassidy landed on top of her and felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw Allison's knife buried into her flesh.

Allison pushed Cassidy off of her and got up, heading inside for her main target: Derek.

Cassidy grunted as she got up and tried to follow Allison inside, her hand over her wound. When she got inside, she saw Allison stab Isaac a few times before she was about to advance on Derek.

"No, Allison!" Scott called.

Suddenly the kanima grabbed Allison's arms and made her drop her knives before grabbing her throat.

"Not yet, sweetheart." Gerard told her.

Cassidy painfully knelt down next to Isaac and checked on him. For some reason, she hadn't healed yet and that was the least of her worries right now because it seemed Gerard had more planned for them.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked him.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott said.

"Then you already know?" Gerard asked.

"What's he talking about?" Allison asked Gerard.

"It was that night at the hospital wasn't it? When I threatened your mother?" Gerard continued to Scott. "I knew I saw it in your eyes. You could smell it couldn't you?"

"He's dying." Isaac said when he finally took the time to catch his scent.

"I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does."

All eyes went to Derek, everyone realizing Gerard's plan. The kanima's hold on Allison's throat slightly tightened.

"You monster." Chris told his father.

"Not yet."

"What are you doing?" Allison asked again, the shock of her grandfather's actions still growing.

"You'll kill her too?" Chris asked with a mix of pain and anger.

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son." Gerard replied, looking over to Scott. "Scott?"

Scott gritted his teeth as he looked at Gerard and then at Derek, who was still on the ground. He shifted back to normal as he looked up at Gerard and Chris before Allison. He slowly walked over to Derek and sadly looked up at Allison before grabbing Derek and bringing him to his feet.

"Scott, Scott don't." Derek said. "You know he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an alpha."

"That's true. But I think he already knows that, don't you Scott? He knows the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me and they can be together, you are the only piece of the puzzle that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there's no competing with young love."

"Scott, no." Cassidy called out sadly, tears filling her eyes.

"Scott, don't." Derek said. "Don't!"

"I'm sorry! But I have to." Scott replied, looking at Allison sadly.

Scott grabbed Derek's neck and pushed on the pressure points, causing Derek to open his mouth. Gerard lifted his sleeve and placed his arm at Derek's mouth, let out a cry of pain when he was finally bitten. Scott let Derek go when it was over.

Cassidy and Isaac shared a look as Gerard held his arm up in victory. What the hell were they gonna do now? Everyone looked over at Gerard and noticed the bite oozing black blood instead of red.

"What?" Gerard asked when he saw the look of confusion and shock on everyone's faces. He looked at it and then turned to Scott. "What is this? What did you do?"

"Everyone said Gerard had a plan." Scott said to Derek before turning to Gerard. "I had a plan too."

Gerard took out his little pill holder and opened it up.

"No…no. Mountain ash!" Gerard angrily squeezed the pills.

Everyone now looked at Gerard in a mix of shock and disgust when the black ooze came from his mouth, nose and eyes before he fell to his knees. He began projectile vomiting the black ooze for a few moments before collapsing to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked Scott.

"Cause you might be an alpha, but you're not mine."

Suddenly Gerard was able to lift himself up a little bit. He crawled away from the black ooze and spit some more out.

"Kill them!" Gerard ordered the kanima. "Kill them all!"

Gerard collapsed to the ground once more and the kanima let go of Allison's neck. Allison quickly elbowed the kanima in the face and he pushed Allison aside.

Suddenly, Stiles' jeep drove through the wall and hit the kanima before stopping. Cassidy and Isaac got up and went over to Derek and helped him up.

"Did I get him?" Stiles asked.

The kanima jumped on the hood of the car, causing Lydia to scream and Stiles to let out a long scream before they got out through the passenger side.

"Jackson?" Lydia called to the kanima as Stiles ran towards Scott.

"Lydia!" Stiles called as he went to go help her.

Stiles was stopped by Scott and Lydia held up a key as the kanima was about to slash at her. The kanima looked at the key for a moment before half shifting back to Jackson. Jackson took control and took the key before sadly nodding.

Jackson slowly backed away from Lydia and looked over to Derek, lightly nodding. Derek and Peter came out and stabbed Jackson's torso in the front and back. Derek was the first to withdraw his claws and back away, not exactly proud of what he did.

Lydia quickly caught Jackson as he fell to his knees.

"Do-do you still…" Jackson started weakly.

"I do. I do still love you. I do, I do, I do." Lydia said as she cried.

Jackson's eyes closed and his head fell against her shoulder. A couple of tears fell down Cassidy's eyes as the key fell from Jackson's hand. She felt terrible for Lydia...no one should ever have to go through that.

Isaac looked over to Cassidy and she looked over to him. He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together as Lydia gently laid Jackson down, Jackson completely back to his normal self.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked, being the first to realize Gerard was gone.

"He couldn't have gone far." Chris replied.

Lydia stood up and slowly headed towards Stiles, Scott and Allison when they heard nails scratching on the floor.

They looked over to Jackson in shock when his eyes opened. His eyes now glowed a bright blue as he stood up and roared. Cassidy looked over to Derek in shock.

Jackson was finally a werewolf.

His claws retracted and he shifted back to normal. Lydia quickly ran into Jackson's arms and held him tight.

* * *

The next morning, Derek, Peter, Cassidy and Isaac headed to the old Hale house, finding a symbol painted on the door.

"Oh no." Cassidy mumbled to herself.

"You haven't told him everything yet, have you?" Peter asked Derek and Cassidy.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked.

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there's a new alpha people take notice."

"People like who? What is this?" Isaac asked, walking to the door. "What does this mean?"

"It's their symbol." Derek replied. "And it means they're coming."

"Who?"

"Alphas."

"More than one?"

"A pack of them." Cassidy replied.

"An alpha pack. And they're not coming. They're already here." Peter added.

Cassidy stared at the symbol painted on the door. This was part of the reason why she left her hometown. She wanted to avoid the ones behind this symbol because she knew they would come for her eventually. But she came to Beacon Hills and now has a pack.

Alpha packs aren't too common, but when they come, you can expect for them to wreck havoc on your life. Cassidy isn't too sure if it's for testing sake or what but if they're coming, it's not good.

If she's lucky, Cassidy and fellow alpha Derek, together, can survive what the alpha pack might have in store for them.


	16. New Story Notice

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_Just letting you all know that the sequel, Anything Goes, is up and running! Check it out!_**


End file.
